Switching Sides
by ngawai
Summary: AU: Sam Evans seems to have it all, He's a Winner! He's handsome, rich, popular, sporty and clever. Mercedes Jones is a quiet, beautiful girl and the exact opposite of Sam Evans. Discover what happens when Sam 'switches sides' and decides to investigate the life of the so called 'losers of McKinley High,' and discovers that, all along, maybe it was he that was losing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovelies…Well we are back again with a new fic…I would like to introduce the lovely Tara to you. She collaborated with the writing of Strawberry Wine and is right in the middle of assisting me in writing this. I am indebted to her for her support and we both hope you enjoy this fic. Blessings and goodness lovelies…**

**_Introducing My friend Tara…_**

_**Hi...I am Tara aka bubblybubby. I am a wife and mother who loves to read fanfiction, Samcedes, Amber Riley, Scandel and Disney. I always admire the work of our fabulous fanfiction writers and with the encourgement and friendship of the lovely Ngawai, I am starting to write and collaborated with her on this fic and fics of my own. Thank you all who have already read and reviewed some of my work. Blessings Tara aka bubblybubby.**_

Hope you enjoy. Apologies for any mistakes and the length...but we needed to explain the premise :) ...Blessing and Goodness.

**I would like to dedicate this fic to Zach who just underwent Surgery. This fic highlights the importance the unending love and support of family and friends play in our lives. This is for You... Zach and your beautiful family.**

Disclaimer: We do not own any character or any of the songs produced in this fic. but we do love them immensely

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Switching Sides**

The sun beamed along the speckled path which led to the hallowed halls of McKinley High and seemed to illuminate the jade green orbs of the most popular boy in school as he strutted up the granite steps, girlfriend happily in tow and accepted the accolades which plagued him. There were so many greetings Sam Evans jaw literally got tired of acknowledging them and ended up relaying the eyebrow salute instead.

Sam Evans was more than popular. Not only was he rich and handsome he was also Captain of McKinley High basketball and football teams, Captain of the swimming team, Editor and chief of the school paper and Vice-Captain of the science squad. He could have been captain of the science squad but already had too many commitments so something had to give. And to top it off his girlfriend of the hour was the richest girl of McKinley high, Sugar Motta. Well actually, she wasn't as popular and a little conceited really, but she was pretty. Sam was pretty chuffed really with all the attention he received day in and day out. They were the picture perfect couple. Sugar was not only beautiful, she was clever too. They were both intelligent. They were so perfect it made everyone in school either envious or angry with them due to how perfect they seemed to be.

All except one person, well three people actually. Three people did not share the same inane desire to cater for the so called celebrities of McKinley High school.

…

Mercedes Jones was on a mission. Plan A. Graduate high school. Plan B. Get a recording contract. Plan C. she had none, but both or either plan A or B sounded really good. Mercedes struggled academically. She had problems with almost every single subject, except one, but she was determined. She was determined to keep slogging away until she graduated from high school, even if she had to re-sit a year, she didn't care, she had to pass.

Mercedes sat glued to a textbook in the library, determined to pass the upcoming exam. Her life's plans depended on it. Anyone who saw her would immediately imagine her to be some sort of nerdy book worm. The lens on her prescription reading glasses were thick and made her eyes bulge. But she certainly wasn't a book worm. She couldn't seem to remember things, she seemed a bumbling mess at times, but there was one thing Mercedes Jones had bucket loads of, determination. Therefore, Mercedes Jones had no time for any other club except two, the glee club and the God Squad of which she was Captain. Grant it there were only three people in it, a Rastafarian type boy named Joe, who named his dreads after every book in the bible, and Quinn Fabray, Lima's head chair leader, whom Sam had already dated previously. All other time was used in study. In the weekend she would go to the karaoke club and sing her heart out until the patrons got sick of listening to her, which was highly unusual, and during the week she would sing for the patrons of a local restaurant.

So, no…Mercedes Jones never noticed Sam Evans and Sugar Motta. Popularity was not of importance to her and it had never been to any of her family. They never watched television, well actually, they never even owned a television set because her father believed it stunted ones growth. She didn't even have the Internet or a mobile phone. But they did enjoy their music. They never went to the amusement park because her father decided it was a waste of precious money, so all she did was study work and sing, or sing work and study. Their father's view of entertainment was a leisurely hike up the nearest mountain or roughing it in the forest. Which Mercedes was sick of and hated in spades. Mercedes never compared herself with any other being in school. She wore plain colorful clothing. Clothing which never accentuated anything really. To all those looking at her from the outside, one would take pity on the seemingly lifeless thick rimmed bifocal ridden teenager, but Mercedes Jones was far from that. She was happy. She loved her family more than anything else in the world. Her mother had made all of their clothes and she loved her for it and wore them proudly. She did notice the way the girls at school dressed but Mercedes Jones never conformed and didn't even have the urge too. She was Mercedes Jones and she was truly happy. Her hero was Mother Theresa.

Mercedes Jones had two best friends, who were also true non-conformist. The three amigos were truly the best friends in the world. Artie Abram's had known Mercedes Jones since she was 5 years old. They met at a home schooling venture for home schooled children within the Lima area. He was from another very conservative family who also did not allow their children to be influenced by the outside world, except for one cellular phone and tasteful music. Arties hero was the astronaut Neil Armstrong, even though his parents were hearty conspiracy theorists and were sure the whole moon thing was one great big hoax. When they were Ten years of age they met Tina Coheng another home schooler. Her hero was Mahatma Gandhi.

These three were serious with what they wanted to do in the future. Mercedes wanted to sing, because she loved music and wanted to be the Mother Theresa of music and soothe the lonely hearts, but she needed her high school diploma in case music didn't pan out. Therefore, to pay for the bills she had to have a backup plan, Mercedes Jones decided she would be a music teacher. Artie wanted to be an astronaut and he had the smarts to achieve it. The thought of not needing the use of his legs in space appealed to him. Tina of course wanted to be a doctor. Her father was a Doctor, her mother was a doctor and he older brother was a doctor. So the three of them regularly had study dates in the library and actually studied, like overly studied.

…

As Sam and Sugar strutted into the library a calm hush enveloped it, well actually, it was already quiet because it was the library, but Sugar Motta was sure it went even quieter as the patrons stared at them in wonderment, all except for the three figures whose eyes were fixed solely on the books before them.

Sam and Sugar walked toward their table and then expeditiously took their books from their bags. Exams were before them and they needed to study, even though they already knew their subjects inside out and upside down. Sugar smiled at Sam, tossed her hair back and smirked at the eager eyes enjoying her beauty. Well, all except for the three eager readers.

Sugar never noticed the few eyes that ignored her, but Sam did. Sam and Sugar would often go to the library and the same three would be studiously concentrating on the task at hand. Sam always wondered what they were like. He had always been an inquisitive person, and each day he saw them he would wonder. _What is their world like? What do they like? _He noticed that none of them seemed to attend any of the sports events or school dances or anything. Not that he was looking for them. Sam became so intrigued with these three that he decided to grace them with his presence, they would surely be chuffed that the great Sam Evans chose to speak to them, wouldn't they? So he stood and walked toward them. Sugar watched as Sam walked away and quietly eyed her boyfriend attentively.

_"Hello!" _Sam smiled his famous half smile that could launch a thousand ships.

Artie, Tina and Mercedes lifted their heads in unison and smiled, _"hello,"_ they happily replied.

Sam noted their response, not one sign of awe crossed their gazes. They were genuinely smiling at him, awaiting his response.

_"Um…I…um_…" Sam wasn't sure as to what he should say. He knew they would respond to him, but not in absolute ignorance, oblivious as to who he was, what he did or anything.

_"Um I don't know if you know me…" _Sam continued, still shocked that they didn't know him. "_But I noticed you study here a lot so…um…I was wondering..." think of something Evans,_ Sam mentally challenged himself, _think of something!_ And then ping, a light bulb flashed, "_I was wondering if you would have any study tips or something to assist me with my work." _He beamed pretty chuffed with his ability to think quickly on the spot.

"_Haven't I seen you in one of my classes?"_ Tina squinted her eyes, _"yeah isn't it calculus, um…what's your name?"_

Sam looked at her in astonishment._ She didn't just ask my name did she? Hell, this is not on at all, _he thought. _How the hell do they not know who I am? _He gaped.

_"Oh…um…sorry my name is Sam…Sam Evans_," he began, feeling really ridiculous; he hadn't had to introduce himself since he began high school.

Artie held out his hand to him, _"hey Sam, my name is Arthur, but everyone calls me Artie."_ He smiled.

Then Tina held out hers, "_and I'm Tina and this is my friend Mercedes."_

Mercedes held her hand toward Sam. As their hands clasped, a sudden warmth shot clear up her arm and shot right through her body. _Well that's freaky!_ She thought turning her head slightly and grimacing at the sensation.

Sam's eyes widened as he took in her beautiful brown eyes and beaming smile. The warmth that coursed through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt. Well actually he had, but not from a simple touch. Sam loved the feeling and held her hand tight. Mercedes fought to take her hand back and furrowed her brow, _hmmm…strange guy_, she thought. Sam stood mesmerized and almost missed Arties inquiries.

_"Um…Sam…you wanted study tips?" _He inquired.

_"Um yeah,"_

Sam smiled, half blushing but never taking his eyes off Mercedes. Mercedes however smiled politely, then lowered her head and returned to her book.

_"Um…Well I can only speak for myself. I research the topic, highlight only the most important facts and study vigorously on those specific items." _Artie chortled.

Tina smiled and added, _"Well, I actually do the same, however, I alphabetize my topics. That way everything is in order. One can never be too orderly,"_ she smiled lifting a finger to highlight the fact.

Sam turned and smiled at Mercedes and awaited her response.

Artie noticed she did not seem to be paying attention and gave her a friendly nudge_. "Mercedes!"_ he grinned.

_"Oh…Sorry?" _Mercedes queried placing her book down.

"_Study tips,"_ Artie smiled.

_"Oh sorry Sam, please forgive me, I'm so sorry for being rude,_" She begged and then sighed, "_Well…I wouldn't actually have a clue cos I am the worse studier out of the lot of us. I just figured if I read enough it might sink in."_ she giggled.

Sam smiled at her response. Even her laugh was cute, he thought, and was soon taken away by her fabulous smile. Sam was so caught up in his reverie he almost forgot that Sugar had been patiently awaiting his return. Turning, he smiled, thanked and bid farewell his new acquaintances and returned to his seat, kissing Sugar gently on the cheek.

For the rest of that session Sam wondered what it would be like to live their life, what kind of people they were. Maybe they are weird, maybe they weren't, but all he knew is they seemed like the most interesting people in the world for losers. So in that very instant as his eyes traced Mercedes Jones luscious lips, Sam Evans decided to write an article, he had two titles in mind the life and times of an obscurest or the life and times of losers from loser Ville. He decided to go with the former. Clandestinely looking toward their table once more Sam smirked and thought, _Let's have some fun_ _Sam Evans_, _let the games begin._

…

Sam was set, he used spray-in dye to darken his hair brown, he wore the baggiest and most unflattering clothes ever which made him look like a lanky douche bag, he inserted some dark brown contact lens, put on the thickest pair of Len's he could wear and then stood in front of the mirror and took in his reflection. He looked very much like a bedraggled Macaulay Culkin the young boy from the Home Alone movies.

_"Yep you truly look like crap," _Sam chuckled to himself then ran a hand over his attire.

Sam Evans never wore clothes like these, he always wore s-medium shirts which accentuated his abs. Tight jeans which accentuated his butt and tight everything which really accentuated, well, everything.

Sam then sluggishly made his way out of the boy's bathroom and down the school hall. Sam knew he only needed to pull this game off after school, that way he was free to continue his regular classes. The school hall was a menacing sight as students stared through him and at him but no one spoke to him. As he passed Sugar's locker he noticed his friends who had gathered around her. Their eyes soon rested upon the seemingly awkward teenager before them and they snickered, and then turned away ignoring him altogether. No one spoke to him or acknowledged him. He could have not existed at all for all anyone cared.

Looking at the clock, Sam eagerly made his way to the library to begin his plan to infiltrate Loserville. Noting the three amigos table he sat quietly at it_. Maybe they will tell me to leave?_ He thought, _maybe even Loserville has clicks and anyone else not in their click should not exist? They sit here every day, maybe they will be upset that I am sitting at their table? _Sam smiled at the prospect of meeting them again and at the prospect of writing the best article he had written thus far.

Finally the three approached the table and asked if they could sit beside him. Sam smiled, _its show time_, he thought, and began to shift into character utilizing the upper class English accent he had been practicing. Sam loved doing impressions and this was a fitting occasion for him to manifest his hidden talent, "_Oh hello there, of course you may sit here,"_ he grinned and them offered his hand,_ "by the way I'm Chord, Chord Evans."_

_"Hello Chord…" _Artie smiled, _"my name is Arthur but my friends here call me Artie."_ and then quickly offered his hand. _"Evans? We met an Evans the other day!"_ Artie grinned.

_"Oh yeah he's my cousin," _Sam quickly responded, then watched as Sugar entered the room with Santana. The two nasty girls glowered toward their table, pointed and giggled at the beings they deemed below them. Then suddenly without warning Sugar started screaming random rants toward them and something in the line of losers from Loserville. Then quickly covered her mouth and shyly giggled. She couldn't be blamed for anything that randomly shot out of her mouth could she? She did suffer from Asperger's and little random twitches such as these had to be excused, even though her condition was self-diagnosed. Sam scowled as he watched the girl he liked a heck of a lot and Santana openly mock them.

Tina, Artie and Mercedes beheld the giggling duet but ignored their chide remarks and carried on their conversation as if nothing had happened.

Tina smiled and offered her hand, _"and my name is Tina Coheng spelt C.O.H.E.N.G!"_ she chortled.

Sam took her hand and smiled. Then his eyes finally rested on Mercedes and awaited her response.

Mercedes never offered her hand to him. She was too busy staring off into the distance trying to remember what she had to study for calculus.

Artie nudged her.

_"Oh, I'm sorry Cory!" _Mercedes jumped.

_"It's Chord," _

_"Oh sorry, Court, I'm Mercedes!"_

_"No…It's Chord, like three notes create a chord," _he grinned.

_"That's an unusual name," _she mumbled.

_"Well, you don't hear the name Mercedes very often either," _he snickered.

Mercedes furrowed her brow and then smiled, _"Chord?"_

_"Yeah Chord, My parents named me that because I'm the third child in the family and three notes create a Chord."_

_"That's clever,"_ Artie smiled.

_"Yeah Chord, nice to meet you," _Mercedes smiled and offered him her hand.

As soon as their hands met the same scenario Sam experienced the last time he touched her enveloped him. _Oh hell,_ Sam Evans, _there it is again,_ he blushed.

Mercedes experienced the same feeling and raised a brow thinking, _Oh my, I must be going to have a heart attack or something, I'm sure I read in an article that just before a heart attack the patient experiences pain in their arm or something. _She then anxiously turned to Tina and frowned, _"Tina what are the symptoms of a heart attack?"_ after a good five minute description which Mercedes missed most of, Mercedes sat opposite Sam and pondered her symptoms, feeling up and down her arms for numbness.

_"Why do you ask?" _Tina queried.

_"Well because I had this freaky tingle shoot up my arm and I experienced it the other day too." _She mused.

Sam lowered his head and pretended he was engrossed in the book in front of him, and then blushed_, oh hell!_ He snickered, _she felt it too?_ _And she doesn't even know why?_ He smiled to himself shaking his head back and forth.

Mercedes was not versed in the world of love or dating. She loved four people, Jesus, her father, her mother and her little brother. Oh and her friends, but that was different.

Sam was well versed in it, but the feelings he had when he was around this seemingly obscure being confused him. She was nothing like anyone he would be attracted to. But yet she had occupied his thoughts ever since the first time they met and he couldn't figure out why. Once he figured it out Sam determined he would write it in his article.

Reminding himself to shake those feelings away and keep to the article Sam looked longingly at Sugar, but then began to seethe once again as the two girls looked toward their group and snickered openly once more. Ignoring the jeering girls, the four of them opened their books and studied the texts before them. Suddenly Sam's iPhone buzzed. It was Sugar. Tina and Artie raised their heads at the sound of his vibrating phone.

_"Sorry about that," _Sam grimaced and quickly sent Sugar a text and watched as she received it. Sugar giggled to her friend and then fanned herself and they both quickly jumped up from their seats and exited the library. Sam had planned to meet her that evening at her house for a little 'them' time which was really code for sex, which Sam desperately needed after spending a whole hour away in Loserville. As the two girls disappeared around the corner, Sam once again returned his gaze to Loserville, smirked and then quickly returned to his book and began to read.

After approximately forty minutes of silence, Artie smiled, _"are you ready for breadsticks guys?"_

_"Yeah!"_ Mercedes smiled and stood to exit.

Sam pretended he was still studying and turned the page of his book feigning deep concentration.

As they stood Artie smiled, _"Chord what are you doing? Would you like to come to breadsticks with us?" _he grinned.

_Breadsticks?_

Sam thought, _I've never seen these guys at Breadsticks. _Breadsticks was the popular hangout for all the popular students. No losers or obscurest allowed.

_"Um…ah" _Sam stammered, he really didn't want to go. Maybe his friends would recognize him or worse, maybe he will be caught red handed with these losers. But he had to go, he had to hang out with these losers and create his article.

_"Um…I-"_

_"Don't worry," _Artie interjected, _"It's my shout!" _he grinned and placed a comforting hand on him.

_"Um…ok I w-will…thank you,"_

Sam nervously replied thinking, _how in the hell are these guys going to get into breadsticks._

When they arrived at breadsticks in Arties, tattered 1999 Toyota Corolla, Sam embarrassingly hopped out of the car covering his face. He noticed all his friends seated in front of Breadsticks, laughing and smiling. They looked so happy, so carefree, so…_good looking, _he thought to himself.

Sam trailed behind his new acquaintances hoping not to be seen walking with them, he looked a mess himself but to him, these three before him looked worse, well except Mercedes Jones, she was ok, Sam deemed. Just as they crossed the road and approached the corner Sam freaked seeing his friends outside and began panicking, _they are gonna recognize me_, he thought. _They are gonna see me with these freaks and-_

Suddenly Mercedes grabbed his arm and the three of them shot through a side gate and toward a small garden Sam never knew existed. Mercedes smiled and looked at Sam.

_"Have you been here before Chord_?" she beamed.

_"Um n-no!" _he honestly replied, he had never been to this part of breadsticks. As they entered the garden there were a number of other patrons there. The scene was jovial and the setting was beautiful.

_Why don't I know about this place? _he thought, _this is better than inside,_ he grinned, _I must show Sugar this place, _he pondered.

Artie, Sam and Tina took a seat while Mercedes walked toward the back entrance as a waiter arrived at their table.

_"Hey Art," _the waiter grinned.

_"Hey Puck!" _Artie answered, _"this is Chord, Chord this is Puck."_

Sam freaked, _Puckerman!_ He was in his basketball team a couple of years ago. _What the hell is he doing here? _He thought, _he's gonna spring me!_ Sam balked.

Puck looked at Sam carefully taking him in, raised an eyebrow then took Sam's hand.

_"Hey, how's it?" _Puck smiled and shook his hand.

_"Chord is new to our school he has a cousin here," _Artie beamed.

_"Oh yeah, what's your cousins name?_" Puck inquired.

_"Sam, Sam Evans!" _He nervously responded.

Pucks smile evaporated, _"YOU are SAM Evans cousin? I thought your face looked familiar!"_

_"Y-yeah,"_ Sam nervously smiled.

_"But you seem nothing like him," _Puck furrowed his brow looking at him.

_"Well, I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or what!" _Sam grinned.

_"It's a compliment…." _Puck smiled and then winked, _"between you and me…Sam Evans is an idiot!"_

Sam's eyes widened.

_"Sorry brother, I don't mean to upset you but your cousin is an idiot…" _Puck looked him up and down and then chuckled, "_and by the way you look, you and he are nothing alike,"_ Puck then moved closer to Sam inspecting his face, _"although your features do seem very similar."_

_"Well how do you know I'm much better than my cousin?" _Sam groaned pulling away from the Mohawked server.

_"Just the fact that you are hangin with the three Amigos tells me so," _he grinned pointing to Artie and company.

_"What's that supposed to mean Puck?" _Artie grimaced.

Puck chuckled, "_you already know…" _he grinned and then added, _"So Art, what would you like to order?"_

_"Um, just the usual for me thanks Puck,"_ Artie beamed and then turned to Sam, "_and what would you like Chord it's my shout," _

_"That's fine Artie I have some money I can-"_

_"No I insist, think of it as a welcome to Lima present,"_ Artie interrupted

_"Um I'll just have a coffee thanks," _Sam smiled at Puck and thanked Artie once again.

Artie smiled, _"no worries," _he replied.

Sam looked toward the back entrance and waited for Mercedes to exit.

_"Um…where did Mercedes go?" _Sam queried.

_"To see the manager, he's a friend of ours," _Artie grinned.

_"So how long have you been coming here?" _Sam inquired, moving closer to Artie.

_"For ages, Mercedes parents and Judge, that's the manager here, are old friends. We always come here to catch up with Judge and grab a coffee before she has to do her singing gig_." Artie grinned placing a hand on his shoulder.

_"Mercedes sings? Where does she sing?"_

_"At the Oberheim"_

_"Wow that's a really nice restaurant!"_

_"You been there?"_

"Well um…" Sam remembered that Chord had supposedly just got into town, "_Um…I just heard about it from Sam and my Auntie but I-I mean they have never seen-" _Sam stopped mid-sentence, he was about to say they had never seen _Mercedes_ there then added,_ "they never talk about it much!" _he blurted, then congratulated himself on a quick save.

_"Well…" _Artie grinned as their coffee arrived, "_it's like this fancy smancy restaurant. We're allowed to watch her from the staff quarters until she finishes. She's there three nights during the week. She doesn't like anyone knowing. No one from school goes there during the week so she's pretty safe and if they do go there they don't ever recognize her," _he chuckled.

"_Gosh, I don't even recognize her sometimes,"_ Tina giggled.

Sam was intrigued, _why don't they recognize her?_ He thought, _what on earth does she have to wear? I'm sure a restaurant of that caliber wouldn't get her to dress up in a rabbit suit or something_, he chuckled to himself.

Artie, Tina and Sam spoke for some time. Sam found out that Artie was and only child as was Tina. He also found out that Arties family were not the most affluent, but were hard working, middle class folk.

_"Ok Judge wants to see you Art!" _Mercedes smiled at Artie placing a hand on his shoulder.

Artie gave her a high five and smiled, _"see you in ten Evans," _he grinned. Mercedes sat beside Sam and opened a bottle of soda.

Just then Tina stood and waved, then anxiously turned to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled, "_see you soon T,"_ she grinned as Tina quickly made her way to the tall young man who entered the hidden gate.

_"Who's that?" _Sam queried.

_"Tina's boyfriend Mike, although she says they are just very good friends," _she laughed.

Sam smiled as he took in Mercedes gorgeous smile and blushed at the feelings he was experiencing when he was near her.

_"How do you like this place Chord?" _Mercedes grinned.

_"Well it's really nice here under the trees, so much better than insi-"_

_"Have you been inside?" _Mercedes inquired furrowing her brow.

_"Oh um no,"_

he stumbled, _"It just…looks like it is."_ He smiled sheepishly.

_"Well it is nicer than inside," _Mercedes smiled, _"no one except those you see here knows this place even exists. It used to be really grotty before but my momma, poppa, Tina, Artie and I decided it had potential so, we cleared away the rubbish and planted the trees and gardens and it has been here ever since."_

_"You guys did this?" _Sam gapped looking at the surroundings. A small pond sat to the right. Tall oak trees covered the venue and beautiful flowerbeds were scattered along the walls.

_"Yeah…" _Mercedes smiled, "_and when we started all our other friends here helped to complete it,"_ she pointed to the other patrons. "_We figured everyone needs a special place, all the patrons inside love being inside and we love being out here. It works well for everyone."_ She grinned sipping on her soda. _"Have you read the book the secret garden?"_ Mercedes asked.

Sam shook his head.

_"Well that's what this place is for us. It's our secret garden. It took loving care to create this. The secret garden is my momma's favorite book she gave it to me when I was 6 years old," _Mercedes smiled.

Before he knew it they had spent an hour talking to each other. The difficult part of their conversation was when Mercedes asked him about England. Lucky for him his auntie actually did live in London and he and his parents visited them regularly. Before they knew it, it was time to go to the Oberheim. Exiting the Secret Garden the four of them jumped into Arties' car.

_"Ok guys what do you want. I have tuna or chicken wraps,"_

Tina smiled as she took a small chilly bin and opened it.

_"Tuna please!"_

Artie smiled as he drove to their destination.

_"Chicken thanks,"_

Mercedes grinned as Tina handed her her wrap

_"What would you like Chord? you best eat up before we get to the Oberheim otherwise we will have to wait till after work_," Tina smiled.

_"You work at the Oberhiem too?" _Sam queried.

_"Yeah we both do, well we all do, and Artie and I are kitchen hands."_

_"Oh…" _Sam responded, help these guys are always on the move.

_"This is what we do Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday coffee at Breadsticks and then off to the Oberheim."_

_"What do you guys do on the weekend?"_

_"Well Saturday and Sunday nights are karaoke nights, but Friday night is our special night," _Tina chuffed.

_"Do you wanna come with us?"_ Tina smiled.

_"Um do you mean on Friday night?"_

_"Yeah…" _Tina smiled,

_"You don't mind do you Mercy?"_

_"Oh no the more the merrier," _she beamed,

_"do you sing Sam?"_

"_Well um, I've been known to be able to hold a tune…"_ Sam chuffed_, "and I can play the guitar."_

"_Hey we need a guitarist don't we Cedes? We won't have one this Friday since Andy can't make it." _Artie sounded.

_"Oh yes we do…PRAISE!" _Mercedes cheered and then cast her eyes toward the sky and smiled.

_"Well, I will check my schedule but I'm sure I have nothing on Friday," _Sam chuffed.

Sam actually did, he had a date with Sugar who had been constantly texting him wanting to meet him after school. Sam text to say he was not feeling well and then again later stating he would miss their alone time that evening. Sam couldn't believe he had ditched a night with Sugar to watch Mercedes sing.

As they pulled up to the rear entrance of the Oberheim, Mercedes quickly pulled out a bag from Arties trunk and ran inside, Tina in tow.

_"Are you sure it's alright if I come in," _Sam grimaced running a hand through his brown hair.

_"Yeah course it is, lots of people come and watch Mercy from the back," _Artie grinned.

Artie and Sam made their way in. The maître d' gave Artie a wink and smiled at Sam.

_"This is Chord," _

Artie smiled,_ "Chord, this is Carlos,"_ Artie smiled placing a hand on Sam's arm.

_"Have you come to watch our diva?" _Carlos smiled offering his hand.

_"Um yeah," _Sam smiled and shook his hand.

_"Well there's a room over there where you can watch her on the Flatt screen television, but it can get a little crowded. Unless you can pay $500 a head and sit in the dining area_," he chuckled.

_Well I actually could, _Sam smugly chuffed within, and then made his way to the small area.

_"Hey," _one of the young men greeted him_, "nice to meet you! I'm Jake!"_ He smiled.

_"Hey Jake I'm S- I mean Chord," _Sam smiled and shook his hand

_"Have you seen diva sing before dude?" _Jake smiled.

_"No," _Sam replied.

_"Well you are in for a treat." _Sam sat and waited watching the wide screen, and then suddenly everyone gasped.

_"OMG she looks stunning once again," _Jake smiled from ear to ear.

Sam gaped as he took in Miss Mercedes Jones.

Gone was the over-sized floral dress and glasses, replaced by a shapely sequined of the shoulder blue gown, her hair was loose and fell down behind her back. Her make-up, yeah she actually wore makeup, was simple yet stunning.

Sam was dumbfounded.

_"She scrubs up well doesn't she?" _Jake smiled, looking eagerly at the screen.

Sam agreed as he nodded in shocked.

Mercedes sung song after song. As the night drew to a close she smiled out toward the crowd and finally spoke, _"This is my last song for the evening, and it's my mommas favorite song..I hope you like it, thank you for coming to the Oberheim,"_ she blushed, closed her eyes and sang into the night….

_Oh, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
Oh, but I can't  
Just the thought of you  
Turns my whole world misty blue_

Oh honey, just the mention of your name  
Turns the flicker to a flame  
Listen to me good, baby  
I think of the things we used to do  
And my whole world turns misty blue

Sam gasped as he listened to Mercedes sing and couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunning, and that song, that song just sent him into the spin. After the performance Mercedes whipped around the back. Sam went to congratulate her "_You were fantastic Mercedes absolutely amazing_!" Sam gaped, overcome with emotion. "_And you look so beautiful Mercedes why don't you wear more clothes like that to school?"_

"_Yeah Chord I'm gonna wear a sequin gown to school!_" she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

_"Um…w-well that's not what I meant um-" _

_"I know…"_

Mercedes laughed then placed an arm on Sam, _"I'm happy with my clothes, these clothes belong to Tina's mother, and she lets me borrow them to sing in."_

_"You look stunning," _Sam gaped then thought, _hell I would be walking on air walking down the hall with you lookin like that._

_"Thanks' Sam but I'm happy with the clothes I have, my momma made them," _then made her way back to the women's room to change back into her previous attire.

Sam watched as she walked down the hall and grumbled, _dam it…doesn't she realize how stunning she is? and she wears those f-ugly sad sack clothes. _Then he haphazardly collected his belongings and continued, _strange girl,_ he thought_, hell I'd never wear crap like that even if my Grammy, God rest her soul, made it,_ and made his way to the exit totally wishing Mercedes Jones would step up, what he thought, her game.

…

**Friday night **

_"It was nice to meet you Chord," _Mr Jones smiled as they cleared the dinner dishes.

_"Yeah, you're cool," _Mercedes 14 year old brother grinned, helping his father, "

_I don't know why you hang with my sister," _he chuckled

Mr Jones shot his son a death glare.

_"Sorry Mercy," _Andrew groaned then looked at his papa, "_sorry papa."_

_"You know never to belittle your sister in any way, shape or form, if you bring that into this house I will stop you from going to public school and you will be home schooled once again!" _Mr Jones warned.

_"B-but-"_

_"You hear me son!" _Mr Jones growled.

_"Yes sir, sorry Mercy," _her little brother grimaced then lifted his head and smiled. "_I drew momma a picture today Mercy can you please make sure she gets it?"_ Andrew then stood and disappeared for a few minutes and returned, sketch in hand.

_"This is beautiful Andy, it's at the lake isn't it?" _Mercedes beamed.

_"Yeah Mercy, I tried to recapture everything!" _he chuffed.

Mercedes gave him a warm embrace and kissed him upon the top of his head.

_"Wow that amazing Andrew, you have real talent there, it takes a lot of skill to capture those finer details." _Sam grinned running a hand over the sketch.

_"Do you draw Chord?"_

_"Yeah…I dabble," _Sam smiled.

Soon the toot of Arties car horn sounded from the driveway.

_"Well time to go," _Mr Jones clapped and gave his daughter a hug. _"Give your momma a kiss for me, tell her I will see her before the end of the night, but we best get your brother to the game aye son?"_

_"Game?" _Sam queried.

_"Yeah Andy here is a quarter back for his school they have their final game tonight!" _Mr Jones grinned from ear to ear patting his son on the back.

Sam looked at Mercedes and furrowed his brow. _"You aren't going to watch his final game?"_

_"No way!" _Andy interrupted, _"it's Friday night, momma's night,"_ he smiled.

Sam looked at them confused. Sam had been wondering about their momma. The way Mercedes spoke was like the sun shone continuously upon her and that she could do no wrong, but it was momma's night? What does that mean? Sam perused the photos along the wall of Mercedes, her brother and father and someone he was sure must have been her momma. Every time they spoke about her mother it was if she was just down the road and as if she would be home any minute.

_"Well we best go..." _Mercedes hugged her father and kissed her brother, "_good luck with the game brother."_

_"I would rather be coming with you!" _Andy groaned,

_"Never mind Andy, next week," _Mr Jones smiled, "next week."

…

Sam played the acoustic guitar Tina sang backup and Artie played the piano.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Sam moaned as he played before their eager audience as they sang song after song, hits of the 60's 70's 80's and 90's.

_This is the exciting night they spoke of? _Sam thought rolling his eyes, _singing to a bunch of decrepit souls? I passed up my date with Sugar for this?_ He inwardly groaned.

Mercedes smiled at the applauding crowd and grinned, "_This is our final song for tonight. This is my momma's favorite song, it's called Misty Blue, momma…this is for you,"_ she whispered and winked at the middle aged woman who sat in the wheelchair before her and clapped happily like a little child at the greeting.

_OMG that's her momma? _Sam gapped, _OMG her momma isn't well? _Sam looked at Mercedes as she smiled at her momma, walked toward her and began to sing….

_Oh, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
Oh, but I can't  
Just the thought of you  
Turns my whole world misty blue…_

Sam played along following his sheet music but was gobsmacked to see the interaction between Mercedes mother and herself. Mercedes mother suffered from Dementia and believed she was only 16 years of age. She didn't understand that Mercedes was her daughter, but Mercedes called her momma none the less. As the song came to an end the residents of the hospital applauded their performance.

_"Miss Mercedes..." _Mrs Jones giggled clapping happily, _"are we gonna go now?"_

_"Yes momma, poppa and Andy are gonna come later are you ready?"_

_"Ahmmm," _Mrs Jones happily giggled.

Mercedes wheeled her mother outside the venue as the doctors and nurses waved them off.

_"Bye bye Mrs Jones," _they happily chortled beaming from ear to ear.

_"Ready momma?" _Mercedes smiled as they stood perched at the top of the hill.

_"Let's ride momma Jones!" _Artie screamed and raced Mrs Jones down the hill.

Tina and Mercedes cheered happily from the top of the hill and then quickly ran after them. Sam smiled at their antics and ran down the hill too. When they made it to the bottom of the hill they made their way to the lake shore where a boat awaited. The three of them hopped into the boat as Mrs Jones and Artie were carried into the boat by Mike. Then they rowed out toward the other side of the lake.

_"Close your eyes momma we're almost there." _Mercedes smiled.

Mrs Jones closed her eyes and giggled, "_oh Miss Mercedes, what is it what's the surprise?"_

_"You will see momma Jones," _Tina smiled as they made it to the venue, then hoped out of the row boat. They had made this trip many times before, but each time was like a new experience for Momma Jones and her happiness was a lovely sight to behold.

Sam gasped as he looked at the surroundings around him. Thousands of fireflies buzzed around the small meadow beside the lake. The little luminous spheres twinkled in the night sky.

_"Mercedes, this is-!" _Sam was gobsmacked; he had no words to describe how he felt. It looked like they were amongst the stars, high up in space. It was beautiful.

Mrs Jones jumped around and danced from side to side.

_"She can walk?" _Sam gaped.

_"Yeah…"_

Mercedes smiled, _"she pretends she can't when she is at the hospital but comes alive when we come here."_ They smiled as the watched Momma Jones flitter amongst the fireflies and as Mike and Tina danced along with her.

Sam turned to Mercedes and apprehensively asked, _"Your momma, what's wrong with her if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"She thinks she's 16 years old, she doesn't understand that I'm her daughter, but I still call her momma she thinks that's her nickname,"_ Mercedes chuffed and smiled at Sam.

_"B-but why aren't you sad Mercedes? I would be devastated if this happened to my momma!" _Sam queried, a worried look set across his brow.

_Mercedes furrowed her brows and sent him a puzzled look. _

_"Well I would…don't just want to cry?"_Sam scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets, _"seeing her…yah know…unwell!"_

Mercedes smiled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "_Chord, my momma is alive and that's all we care about, Artie and Tina have known her for many years and since Mike has joined us, he comes with us each week too. When we were little we would sing to the folks at the hospital every Friday night then Momma and Poppa would bring us here and we would dance amongst the fireflies. This dress…"_ Mercedes ran a hand over her attire, "_my mom made for me when she was told about her onset of Dementia. She made me 20 of these outfits mainly by hand because she knew she couldn't be there for me when I became a teenager. They aren't fashionable or flattering but they are mine,"_ she chuffed_, "and that's why I wear them…"_ she smiled. _"My momma made them."_

Sam understood now why the clothes she wore were so important to her, her momma had made them with love. Sam could feel a strange feeling engulf him as tears pricked his eyes, was it happiness, gratitude for the life he led or wonderment for the girl who stood before him. Looking toward Mercedes Sam knew. It was wonderment.

_"Would you like to dance Chord,"_ Mercedes smiled lifting her arms toward him.

Sam returned her smile and then bowed before her_, "I would love to Miss Jones!"_

Artie played the music on his iPhone as they danced to a random selection of songs which consisted, once again, of hits from the 60's 70's 80's and 90's

_"Momma Jones would you like to dance_," Artie smiled bowing before Mrs Jones.

Mrs Jones blushed, _"ok, but don't you dare tell Jack you danced with me_," she giggled, "_He might get angry!" _To Mrs Jones Jack, also known as Poppa Jones, was her boyfriend. In her mind he was the same 16 year old boy she met so many years ago.

_"Momma you best behave," _Mercedes chuckled as she took Sam's hand, "_otherwise I will tell poppa… I mean Jack. He's gonna come see you before the moon goes to sleep."_

Mrs Jones giggled as she held Arties hands and danced to the soft music which echoed into the night.

Sam smiled as he watched Mike and Tina, Mrs Jones and Artie dance then took in the sight of the girl who he held in his arms, the moon dancing upon her brown orbs, thick glasses stationed securely upon the top of her head. He felt warm holding her hands as they danced amongst the fireflies. He felt free.

As the night drew to a close Andy and his father joined the company, Mrs Jones smiled as Jack approached her side and blushed as he took her in his arms.

_"Lovely lady…" _Mr Jones smiled to his wife, tears in his eyes, _"I believe this dance belongs to me." _and slipped an arm around her waist.

Mrs Jones giggled like a school girl and curtsied, _"I've been waiting all night for you to arrive Jack,"_ she smiled and took his hand as the two prepared to dance.

The five of them quickly sat on a log stationed near the clearing and watched the two take their positions. Andy stationed himself next to Mercedes and began to play the guitar he had brought. Then Artie let out a cry and cheered, _"sing mommas song diva!"_

As Andy played the introduction to the song, Mercedes eyes began to fill with tears as she watched her parents dance, finally Mercedes began to sing, Artie and Tina harmonizing in part…

_Oh, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
Oh, but I can't  
Just the thought of you  
Turns my whole world misty blue_

_Oh honey, just the mention of your name  
Turns the flicker to a flame  
Listen to me good, baby  
I think of the things we used to do  
And my whole world turns misty blue_

Sam happily watched as Mr and Mrs Jones dance before them, then he turned and took in the beauty of their daughter, he couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as Mercedes Jones actually existed. _She was amazing. She was just-_ Sam was dumbfounded as he listened to her sweet voice.

_Ooooh baby, I should forget you  
Heaven knows I tried  
Baby, when I say that I'm glad we're through  
Deep in my heart I know I've lied  
I've lied, I've lied_

Ooooh honey, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
But I can't  
Just the thought of you, my love  
My whole world turns misty blue…..

Listening to every single word sung, Sam's heart began to flutter_. Shit,_ Sam thought, _what the hell's going on?_ Then he looked at Mercedes and his heart just melted. _Oh shit,_ Sam nervously grimaced, _stop it, stop it Sam…this is just an article…it's just an article. _He scolded himself. Sam was truly taken by the entire evening and especially Miss Mercedes Jones and he couldn't stop singing that song, that dam beautiful song, then Sam felt his eyes, _oh shit,_ _I'm dam well crying, I don't do tears_, he grimaced, _this just can't be, it's an article, I can't feel like this!_

But Sam had to relent. Sam allowed the evening to take control of him, as the fireflies danced before them and as the sound of Mercedes melodious voice completed the most beautiful song, Sam now deemed, he had ever heard. Shaking his head Sam Evans couldn't believe he was smitten by Loserville and he grinned, taking in the entire scene_. _

_I love Momma's night_, he smiled to himself, _I love it!_

* * *

_**On behalf of Tara and Myself. Thank you very much for reading. Please Review.**_

Song: Misty Blue by the fabulous Dorothy Moore


	2. Chapter 2 Switching Sides

**_Firstly We would like to thank all our readers, followers and favorite-rs...thank you so very much. Reviewers: Thanks so much to our reviewers, they are like sweet music to our ears.. To those Guest reviewers, sorry we could not contact you but we thank you._**

_**A special message from Tara: I would like to thank our readers for all the wonderful reviews that were left, it keep us inspired :)**_

***This chapter and song is dedicated to Zach Tara's son, who is recovering after a major operation. Zach, you make your mom and family so happy. You make them smile.**

_**Please forgive us for any errors. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own no song or character in this fic. But love them none the less.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Switching Sides**

_2 days, 14 hours, 20 minutes and 14 seconds…_

_No wait…_

_2 days, 14 hours, 20 minutes and 16 seconds…._

Sam Evans looked anxiously at the clock willing time to move faster._ That's how long it had been since he had seen Merced- um…no…um…That's how long it had been since he had finished his first undercover mission for his article. That's right, his article._

His green orbs looked once again at the cafeteria clock and then scanned the room_. Where the hell are they?_ He wondered. _Dam it!_ _They have to eat their dam lunch! _He cursed beneath his breath.

_"Hey babe what did you say?"_ Sugar beamed wrapping an arm around his waist.

_"Nothing!"_ Sam smiled, and then quickly scanned the cafeteria once more, nervously tapping on the table.

_"What's wrong babe? Who are you looking for?" _Sugar queried taking another spoonful of yoghurt into her mouth.

_"Um…what, do you mean?_ Sam mumbled, sat up in his chair, took his fork and began prodding at his food in front of him, continuously scanning and looking at the clock. _Where the hell are they?_ He anxiously queried.

Sam Evans had been looking for Mercedes all day. Then he tried to find Artie and then Tina. But they were nowhere to be found. He hoped Tina would be in calculus but she was not. Sam looked at the clock once more. _Dam it,_ he grimaced, _I still have to wait almost three more hours to see her- I mean continue my article, _he groaned within.

Sugar leant her head on Sam's shoulder and grinned, randomly raving, _"Oh Sam, isn't it just wonderful to be us?"_ she smiled looking vacantly off into nowhere land and then randomly slid onto Sam's lap and kissed him passionately.

Santana chuckled on the side and grinned, _"You and Trouty there really need to get a room!" _and then threw a napkin at them. _"Stop that right now, you're stinging my eyes!"_ she groaned rubbing her eyes.

Sam was surprised Sugar jumped onto his lap and kissed him, but surprised or not he soon accepted her kisses graciously as their tongues collided.

Santana threw more napkins at them and booed. _"Boo, get out of my face with that!" _she grimaced.

Just then Sam slid his tongue deeper into her mouth and opened his eyes, chuckling at Santana's response. As he opened his eyes his gaze fell immediately upon Miss Mercedes Jones, who briefly looked their way, then continued toward the counter to purchase her lunch.

Seeing her enter Sam balked, _"SHIT!"_ he yelled and quickly stood dropping Sugar to the floor. "_Oh shit,"_ Sam gasped looking down at Sugar, then at Mercedes and back to Sugar once more, "_Oh b-babe…" _he stuttered, arms open, mouth ajar, _"um…I-I'm sorry, s-sorry!"_ he muttered picking her up off the ground and clandestinely eying Mercedes Jones at the same time.

_"What the hell was that Sam?"_ Sugar growled dusting down her skirt.

_"Um, I-I'm sorry,"_ Sam grimaced, _"I ah I ah…." think Sam Evans, _what the hell was he gonna say_, "I um I….thought I saw a bee and I thought it was gonna sting you!"_ he lied then smiled to himself. _Good save Sam Evans_, he smirked.

Sugar frowned at first and then smiled, _"oh my hero! Baby you are so wonderful."_ she blushed wrapping her arms around him. Sam smiled at his great thinking but then stiffened as her arms embraced him. _What the hell was this?_ He thought as he looked at Mercedes eyes moving toward him. _Let me go she's gonna see!_ He inwardly growled, wishing Sugar would release him.

Sam Evans was a mess. He didn't know why he was acting like a total idiot. He had only met her last week. He had only spent a few hours with her. Glorious hours, he had to admit, but hell this was ridiculous. What the hell was he doing? Not only had he been searching for her all day, just to gaze upon her, but he was fawning over her as soon as he saw her. He was like a little school boy with a school boy crush. _Shit, _Sam cursed, _It's an article dam it! It's an article!_

After ensuring Sugar returned safely to her seat, Sam smiled, eying Mercedes still in line, waiting to purchase her lunch, _"Um babe…um…" _Sam looked again at the cafeteria line, "_would you like a drink or something?"_ then flashed his winning smile.

_"No thanks darling,"_ Sugar smiled and blew him a kiss.

_Shit she doesn't want one!_ Sam cursed, but continued to smile, _"Are you sure darling?" _He beamed.

_"No thanks babe,"_ she smiled sipping on her soda.

Sam was desperate, _"what about you Tana?_ He grinned, _"Would you like something to drink?"_

Santana eyed him suspiciously, _"what? You never ask me if I want something, are you alright Trouty?" _She narrowed her eyes and then frowned. "_And no I don't!"_ she grimaced taking another gulp of her ice water.

_"Ah Um…"_ Sam stuttered,_ "Are you sure?" _He smiled then looked toward the line eyeing Mercedes nearing the check-out area.

_"I'm sure!"_ she frowned and raised an eyebrow.

_"Oh well…I'm gonna get me a drink,"_ he smiled and began to take out his wallet.

_"What?"_ Santana queried_, "You already have two drinks in front of you!"_

Sam looked down on the table and sure enough he had two large drinks which were not even touched.

Sam smiled at his girlfriend and Santana, hoping his famous half smile would distract them, but he knew it didn't as he eyed their serious persona. _"Well dam it…"_ he grinned trying to think of something, _"I'm just dam thirsty today, I think it's all that working out!" _he smiled flexing his biceps allowing them to pop through his s-medium shirt.

Sugar smiled and giggled, blushing at her handsome, cut boyfriend. Santana frowned, raised an eyebrow and thought, _Is he an idiot or what?_

Knowing he had successfully lulled them into sense of giddiness, well actually that only affected his girlfriend. Sam made his way to the checkout line and felt quite chuffed when almost everyone in line greeted him as he took his place in the back. Eying Mercedes moving closer to the front Sam quickly started moving up the line smiling, "_hey darling, I have to quickly get something, is it alright if I get in here honey_?" He smiled fluttering his lashes. Of course every girl in front of him allowed him to push in and every guy, allowed it too, Sam giving a quick brotherly high five and feigning brotherly affection. Soon Sam was directly behind Mercedes Jones, who stood quietly in line, humming a little tune. Her scent was intoxicating, her hair smelt incredible. Sam moved closer to her and took in the scent of her unforgettable perfume which smelt a little like violets. He was swooning, then Sam balked, _oh shit…are you really smelling her dam hair Evans?!_ He grimaced closing his eyes in shame, and began to chant, "_article, article, article!" _muttering under his breath.

Mercedes Jones was sure she could hear constant muttering behind her. She furrowed her brow and slowly turned around to see who the unfortunate being was. Looking up toward Sam, whose eyes were closed tight she whispered, partially concerned_, "um…excuse me. Are you ok?"_

Sam's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice, her beautiful voice, her melodious voice her- _shut the hell up! _Sam cursed trying to fight the feelings of giddiness he was experiencing, stood straight up, feigning coolness and inwardly chanted, _it's cool, just be smooth Evans it's all good, just say hi, just. Say. Hello. _But he only managed to gulp and squeak out, _"e-excuse me?"_

Mercedes placed her hand on his arm, and whispered once more concern in her eyes, _"a-are you ok?"_

Sam turned red with embarrassment, and mumbled_, "Um…y-yeah I'm f-fine_," and ran a hand through his blonde locks mentally cursing himself for these irritating feelings that were pricking him and the surge of energy which transpired whenever she touched him.

Mercedes quickly withdrew her hand and looked confusingly at it. Shaking her head she quickly recovered and smiled, _"hey…don't I know you from somewhere?_

Sam couldn't believe she had forgotten him so quickly after only meeting him last week and rolled his eyes. _Is she for real,_ he inwardly groaned and then huffed knowing he would have to introduce himself ONCE MORE. _How the hell do these guys NOT KNOW ME!_ He inwardly groaned. _I CANT BELIEVE IT!_

Sam took a deep breath and smiled, but really wished the ground would swallow him whole for all the crushing he was doing on Mercedes Jones, _"um my name is Sam, Sam-"_

_"Evans!"_ she gaped wide eyed at him.

_"Y-yeah,"_ Sam smiled, _oh hell she remembers who I am,_ he gulped, mentally doing the happy dance. Sam was ecstatic that she remembered her. But then she continued.

_"You're Chords cousins aren't you?"_ she smiled, _"I've been looking for him all day."_ Then she began scanning the cafeteria_, "he's not here is he? Is he ok? Gosh did he come to school today?"_

Sam felt so embarrassed. She hadn't remembered him at all. All she knew was that he was Chords cousin. For a second he wanted to throttle Chord Evans but then remembered that HE was Chord Evans. Sam swallowed his pride and responded, stuttering all the way, "_ah…ah…ah um, h-he's been kind of b-busy today, but h-he will meet you in the l-library after school."_ Then quietly took a deep breath trying to will away the butterflies that were attacking his stomach.

Mercedes smiled and then turned back to the counter ready to purchase her wares. _"Oh it will be good to see him,"_ she grinned, "_nice to see you again Stan,"_ she turned giving him a quick wave, paid the checkout assistant for her lunch and then walked away.

Sam stood despondently as she walked away from him. He couldn't believe his behavior. But just that little talk with her made him happier than he had been all day. Paying for his drink he returned to his table and smiled at his companions. Then continued to eat his lunch, took his drink and began gulping it down. As he gulped his drink he caught the form of Mercedes Jones standing not far from him. Quickly putting his drink down in front of him he checked his appearance and sat up straight. Sugar and Santana were far too busy gossiping to notice Sam ogling Mercedes from afar. Finally Mercedes waved toward him, Sam gulped raised his hand, smiled bashfully and waved back. Then she began walking toward him. Sam's heart was aflutter. _Oh shit_, he smiled to himself, not even taking notice of his girlfriend next to him, _she's coming over here!_ he gulped, turning red with embarrassment and began fixing his attire and checking his breath. Sam raised his hand then stood and smiled as Mercedes approached their table and then ran straight past and into the arms of Tina who had just arrived and sat directly behind him. Santana and Sugar looked up at Sam and grimaced. Sam felt like an idiot, and began swiping the air and hollered, _"That dam bee!" _He growled swatting the air. When Santana and Sugar returned to their gossip session Sam sat down threw his face onto the table and mumbled, "_Oh Sam Evans you are ridiculous,"_ covering his head with his arms, but then added sitting up and taking a deep breath, _roll on three o clock_, then shook his head at his bizarre antics.

…

Sam left class earlier to prepare for his role as Chord Evans. Three o'clock couldn't come soon enough. He couldn't believe he was sitting in the library twenty minutes before school ended.

After Sam's ridiculous antics at lunch time he willed his crush away and addressed the matter at hand_. "Article,_ _that's what we are gonna concentrate on Sam Evans,"_ he chanted himself, "_Article article, article!"_ Sam read and studied the texts in front of him as the bell for the end of school sounded. Sam's heart began to flutter as he waited for Mercedes to enter. He couldn't wait to talk to her as Chord, he had to admit he had really missed her.

Soon enough, Tina and Artie walked in and gave Sam a cheerful greeting.

_"Hey Chord where have you been all day?" _Artie sounded_. "I've been looking for you. Wasn't Momma's night fantastic?"_ He beamed pulling out his texts books.

_"Yeah it was great…"_ Sam smiled, _"one of the best nights I've had in a long time,"_ he truthfully confessed then flipped the page of his book and continued reading.

_"Guess what?"_ Tina whispered etching closer to Sam. "_We've been invited to dinner at Montgomery house, momma Jones hospital."_

Artie smiled, _"yes they are going to put on a lovely dinner for us to thank us for entertaining the patients."_

_"B-but I only went there once."_

_"Oh that doesn't matter Chord…"_ Tina grinned, _"They want you to come too. I can't wait!"_

Sam didn't want to admit it but he was excited to go too. Beaming his biggest smile toward Artie and Tina Sam gave them both a high five and then returned to his books. Just then Mercedes entered.

Sam's heart began pumping as she neared him. Shifting over he thanked God that neither Artie nor Tina sat beside him. As Mercedes slid next to Sam she smiled taking him into a warm embrace. "_Oh Chord it's so good to see you," _she smiled holding him close. Sam reveled in their closeness but soon grimaced when she released herself from him, reached into her bag and pulled out a number of texts.

Sam wanted to speak to her but he didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to mind. _"Um, h-how was your d-day Mercedes, h-have you had a nice day?"_ he smiled and blushed turning to look at her. Mercedes turned toward him and returned his smile_. "I had a lovely day today thanks Chord, but I must say I missed not seeing you," _she blushed_ "But I did see your cousin."_

Sam's heart leapt when she said she missed him and blushed as he took in the sweet scent of violets which surrounded her. When she said she saw his 'cousin' Sam smiled and became curious as to her thoughts about Sam Evans.

_"Oh…"_ he whispered, _"you saw Sam?"_

"Yeah," she grinned, _"he was in the cafeteria."_

Sam smiled and thought of a dastardly plan to draw out her feelings about Sam Evans.

_"So, what do you think of my cousin? He's like Mr Popularity here isn't h_e?" he chuckled, but eagerly wanted to gage her thoughts.

_"Oh is he?"_ Mercedes whispered, _"Is he really popular?"_ Mercedes seriously queried.

Sam grimaced, _"um well yeah, he's like captain of the football team and Captain of the…"_

Sam kept ranting on and on about his attributes and how renowned Sam Evans truly was.

Mercedes, Artie and Tina listened to his rant then Mercedes cheered. _"Wow he's a really busy guy."_

_"Um yeah he is…"_ Sam smiled, _"and he is pretty popular with the ladies too," _he chuffed held a fisted hand up and began pumping it, winking at Mercedes, _"if you know what I mean?"_

Mercedes, Artie and Tina looked blankly at Sam's reply and whispered in unison, furrowing their brows, "_what do you mean?"_

_"Oh um nothing_," Sam blushed and held his book covering his face with embarrassment.

After some time studying Artie smiled and cheered, _"Well let's go grab something at Breadsticks aye folks!" _Then stood and began collecting his belongings.

Sam smiled and quickly stood readying himself and blushed when his hand brushed Mercedes as they both reached for the same book. Sam looked into her eyes and smiled as the beautiful feeling shot up his arm at their meager connection. Mercedes narrowed her eyes but soon smiled withdrawing her hand.

_"S-sorry,"_ Sam gulped his face turning visibly red.

Mercedes looked down to the ground and could feel her face heat up, looking into Sam's eyes which were partially cloudy due to the fogging up of his lenses, Mercedes shyly smiled and whispered, "_it's ok Chord its fine. I thought it was mine." _Then quickly turned away rolling her eyes kicking herself for feeling so coy.

Sam could have done the happy dance just then but refrained and quickly gathered the rest of his belongings and eyed Mercedes as she struggled with the stack of books she had to take home. Sam smiled and took some of her books, "_is it ok if I help you carry your books_?" He smiled, almost blushing.

Mercedes smiled and blushed looking down toward the books she was trying to manipulate. "_Thank you Chord, I would like that."_

Tina watched their interaction with a cheeky smile on her face then rolled her eyes and chortled, _"Will you two get a room already!"_

Mercedes shot Tina a look of disgust, narrowing her eyes.

_"Oh please Cedes, don't even try that_!" she snickered as she looked at Artie as they both exited the library snickering and prodding each other looking back at Sam and Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled as Sam took her books, _"Thanks ever so much Chord_," she smiled handing Sam half her books.

_"It's no problem…"_ Sam grinned like a Cheshire cat_, "it's just what we do in jolly old England," _he smiled feigning his best English upper crust accent. Then cursed beneath his breath for his obvious crushing on Mercedes Jones, _Dam you Sam Evans,_ he grimaced, _stop freaking crushing on her,_ he cursed himself as he took her books and fluttered his lashes.

Chord/Sam Evans was gone. His heart unofficially now belonged to Mercedes Jones.

…..

Following a beautiful afternoon at breadsticks the three amigos plus one, took a stroll through the park. This was their usual routine on a Monday afternoon. A stroll through the Park, feed the ducks by the lake and then a quiet night at home.

As they meandered along the stony path Sam could see in the distance his football colleagues as they bounded and jumped through an obstacle course. Every time Sam saw his friends his heart ached knowing he would miss out chunks of afternoons hanging with the boys while he worked on his article. Etching closer to the lakes edge Sam noted the Cheerios' and Sugar, chatting and happily chortling amongst them, but were obviously laughing and pointing at the residents of Loserville, Chord Evans being their newest recruit.

Looking at his attire and his acquaintances attire then casting a look at his popular friends, Sam craved for a minute of popularity. He had become accustomed to it and loved every second attention was cast his way. That second Sam decided he would quickly continue his article and resume his former life. He could not be distracted by anything else. His station in life could not afford him hanging out in Loserville.

Artie noted Sam's concern etched across his face and walked toward him_. "Chord…are you ok_?" He queried taking him by the arm.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and smiled,_ "yeah I'm fine,"_ he grinned retrieved his bag of bread crumbs and continued feeding the ducks. And he was fine. Sam Evans didn't do feelings very well. He had been through a myriad of young ladies and had never had the need to be tied to one person. However the way he was feeling about Mercedes Jones scared him. He never went crazy over any girl, but this time he was smitten. Sam never did anything for anyone except Sam Evans. He hadn't even carried books for any of his girlfriends. They carried his books. Finally, as Sam threw the last of the crumbs to the gaggling ducks he restocked himself, narrowed his gaze at Mercedes Jones and smirked, _this is an article, you don't like this loser_, and then looked at Tina and Artie. _You don't like any of them. They are nothing to you Sam Evans!_ then quickly turned around and readied himself to leave.

_"Where are you going Chord?"_ Tina asked, throwing her final breadcrumbs to the hungry ducks.

Sam waved and gave Tina a quick grin,_ "I have to get home got some studying to do," _then gazed toward Mercedes as she feed the ducks not noticing him exiting.

_"I'll give you a ride home!"_ Art yelled from the distance startling Mercedes who was obviously saddened at Chords downcast attitude.

_"I'm fine!"_ Sam smiled a smile which did not reach his eyes, averted his eyes from Mercedes then turned and walked as quickly as he could so he would not have to face her. He had to stop these feelings he had for her somehow. So the best thing was to not be so close to her. Being close to her was an issue. Sam began to pick up the pace as he exited the park and ran all the way home which was a number of miles away. He had to get focused and do this article. He was determined to push Mercedes Jones out of his mind.

Pulling out a pen and a notepad Sam Evans sat in the Evans study and began to write.

_The life and Times of an obscurest _

_Life can be tough sometimes. Achieving and attaining the top position in the football team or basketball team can be challenging. But what about those who are not as fortunate to dream the bigger dreams and attain the greater goals in life. What about the life of an obscurest. _

_The definition for an obscurest as outlined in the Oxford dictionary is as an adjective (obscurer, obscurest) not discovered or known about; uncertain: his origins and parentage are obscure. not important or well-known ie. a relatively obscure actor, Vague, obscure._

_In undertaking this article I knew it was imperative to ensure that those subjects involved were unaware of my status in life. This way it would be easier to infiltrate their punitive lives. On entering their domain it was plain to see how truly inferior this lot were to those within the higher realms in life….._

Sam placed his pen on the desk, pushed the paper in front of him away and then smiled. _"This is truly going to be one GREAT article,"_ he cheered.

…..

Sam decided for the remainder of the week he would keep strictly to the article at hand. No more romantic notions at all, no more hanging out at the Oberheim or the secret garden. He would study with them then return to his former life. Tuesday and Wednesday had come and gone and Sam felt like his old self. He never searched for Mercedes once today and he felt fantastic.

As he strutted in his stratosphere he congratulated on himself for his great resolve as accolades plagued him once more, his girlfriend's hand wrapped around his taut biceps. Sam Evans felt great. He had every reason to smile; he was rich, handsome and popular.

As he and sugar rounded the corner they immediately bumped into the person he was trying to avoid, her books scattering across the floor. Sam immediately crouched down to help her then remembered his resolve. Stood and agonizingly watched as she recollected her books. Suddenly Sugar began to tease and mock her as her as her Asperger's/Turrets came out in full force, cussing and screaming at Mercedes for not watching where she was going. Sam had to bite his tongue. It was killing him but his article required his silence. Killing his desire to assist her and wring the neck of his cussing girlfriend Sam just stood and watched as Mercedes bent down to collect her possessions. When she was sure she had everything Mercedes stood, cast a saddened look at the pair of them, did not say a word and walked immediately away from them.

Sam caught the look Mercedes gave him and cast his eyes quickly to the ground. He felt ashamed. Mercedes silence and the pain in her eyes was all he needed to give him the kick up the ass that he truly deserved. Eying her as she walked away from him tears pricked his eyes. He had to mend this hurt he caused her and it needed to be mended as soon as possible.

…

Waiting for the three amigos to arrive were the longest minutes Sam had ever endured. He stood and smiled as Artie and Tina bolded in.

_"Hey Chord,"_ Artie smiled, "_nice to see a smile on your dial today. You've seemed pretty occupied lately."_

Sam ran a hand through his brown locks and smiled. _"Um…yeah…sorry. I've had a lot on my mind,"_ he whispered then returned to his seat.

Suddenly Mercedes entered and smiled. Sam took in her smile and swore it was the greatest smile ever. Mercedes greeted Artie and Tina. Sam shifted to allow her to sit beside him but she quickly took another chair and sat closest to Artie.

_"Oh shit she is pissed with you Sam Evans!"_ Sam cursed and immediately threw his gaze toward the book in front of him. He felt like crying. He had waited since she had bumped into him to speak to her. But now she did not even acknowledge him.

Mercedes Jones was angry with Chord Evans and truthfully she didn't know why. Yeah he had been a little distant the last few days but did that truly warrant her anger. Raising her head to look at him she quickly sent him a quick hello. Artie and Tina pretended to read their books then looked at each other wide eyed as tension filled the air.

Sam heard her acknowledgement and nervously raised his head, looked toward her and smiled, "_hey Mercedes." _She did not raise her head or acknowledge his response but instead feigned intense concentration in the text before her.

For the duration of the session there was deadly silence. The invisible daggers which were being thrown at him by Miss Jones cut him like a knife. _Why is she angry with you, oh that's right cos Chord was a douche,_ he chided and then mentally slapped his forehead. _Why are you so concerned with how she feels about you? He groaned, she shouldn't matter should she? _He quietly pondered. By the end of their study session Sam knew it did matter. It mattered a hell of a lot to him as to how Mercedes Jones perceived him. As they stood to exit the library Sam took Mercedes by the arm and whispered,_ "I'm sorry I've been distant Mercedes I'm so sorry."_

Mercedes looked into his eyes and shifted uncomfortably from side to side. The tingles she felt as his hand swept across her arm felt great but it irritated her. Looking quickly at Artie she smiled and chortled, _"Let's go to breadsticks!" _and quickly moved to exit.

_"I'm coming too,"_ Sam immediately answered.

Artie smiled,_ "well that would be nice Chord but I thought you had to do some important things after school for your aunty?"_

Sam threw his gaze to the floor, bit his tongue and replied, _"um no, um…she doesn't need help,"_ and then pleadingly looked into Arties eyes and toward Mercedes as she exited.

_"Ok Chord, I'm glad you're coming,"_ Artie chortled then threw an arm over him as they exited.

For the duration of the evening Mercedes still kept her distance from Chord. Finishing her stint at the Oberheim she cursed the fact that Chord had come with them and just wanted to be a hundred miles away from him. And she still didn't know why. This behavior was unfamiliar territory for Mercedes Jones and she truly didn't know how to handle it.

Sam Evans was beside himself. He was angry and frustrated. _Why the hell is she doing this?_ He cursed and tears pricked his eyes as he listened to her closing song Misty Blue. The song he loved more than any other.

When he saw her exit the makeshift stage and depart towards the changing rooms Sam quickly ran toward her and took her hand in his._ "You have to forgive me!" _he pled,_ "please Mercedes, please forgive me. I am so sorry for ignoring you these past few days a-and I-I don't know what else to say but for anything I said or done I-I'm sorry. So sorry," _he gasped. Sam couldn't believe he was pleading for her forgiveness. Honestly he wasn't sure what he had done. He never thought distancing himself for two days warranted the way she was behaving toward her at that minute.

Mercedes looked into his eyes and the same hurt he felt when he bumped into her that morning resonated within him. _Oh shit, _he thought as her eyes met his, _she can see me. She knows._

Opening his mouth to reveal his plan tears pricked his eyes, afraid to tell her all he had conspired to do but Mercedes interrupted him.

_"Look Chord, I've just had a strange day today, it's fine, I'll see you later,"_ she smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes and entered the changing room.

Mercedes saw him later but even her curt little smiles toward him did not make his heart feel better. He realized she did not discover his secret but searched his mind as to what else could be the matter. The memory of the hurt in her eyes was imbedded in his memory and he could not shake it. The ride home was silent and Sam's pondering never ceased. As Mercedes stepped out of the car he reached out for her hand in an endeavor to touch it but she escaped him and quickly ran to the door of her home. Sam determined for some unknown reason that he would apologize to her as much as he could until she spoke to him. And Sam Evans would apologize to her also.

…

Mercedes Jones stood at the desk and tapped vigorously on the table with a heavy ruler, "_ok people, I now declare the God Squad meeting in session,"_ and smiled as she placed a pen and note book in front of her.

_"Ok let's begin with a word of prayer_," she smiled and bowed her head. _"Heavenly father I just wanna praise your name for all you have given us and all you will be giving us."_ Then she raised her head and said, "_And all the people in the room say…"_

_"Amen,"_ they cried in unison.

_"Ok…"_ Mercedes began_, "let's go through attendees, can you please sign your name as the register goes around."_

Mercedes signed the register then Joe, then Quinn.

Smiling Mercedes began, _"ok first on our agenda. We have Valentine's Day coming up and we really need to raise some money for MTFO. So Joe you had an idea about secretly baptizing people. Can you please elaborate on how we can raise money through baptisms?_

Joe opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the shuffle of feet and the strong aroma of channel no 5.

Mercedes furrowed her brow as she took in their uninvited guest.

_"Hello people…"_ Sam Evan beamed, and then winked seductively at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes, sneered and then groaned_, "what the heck are you doing here Evans? I think Ken doll wanna be club is two doors down the right,"_ she snickered sitting back in her chair.

Sam sneered at Quinn and then smirked, looked at Mercedes who sent him a look of confusion and cheered, _"I'm here to join the God Squad!"_

Immediately Mercedes growled, _"It's full we are accepting no more members."_

Sam looked around the room, _"c'mon Mercedes,"_ he chuckled, _"there are only three of you!"_

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and then turned to her fellow members. "_I must leave it to a vote_, _all those who would like this person to be part of the God Squad please raise their hands."_

Only Joe raised his hand.

_"There you go Stan you cannot join…the members have spoken,"_ Mercedes replied, but was somewhat surprised at the anger that coursed through her veins. Mercedes never did anger. It was not part of her make up. But this Stan guy really annoyed her.

Sam grimaced and said, _"Sam the name is Sam."_

Mercedes swallowed, folded her arms and then replied, _"Ok SAM. The people have spoken."_

Sam crossed his arms and began quoting scripture, "_doesn't it say in the bible to do unto others as you would have them do unto you?"_

_"Yes,"_ Mercedes curtly replied.

_"Well, you are ostracizing me for no plausible reason; therefore you are treating me unfairly. Would you like to be treated in such a manner?"_ Sam cleverly responded, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes in response then looked at Sam.

_"Ok then,"_ she relented. _"You may join our meeting today but myself and my fellow members will need to discuss your acceptance into the squad." _Sam smiled and sat down.

_"Now…as I was saying, your idea Joe to raise money for the MTFO?"_ Mercedes smiled, taking her seat.

_"What's the MTFO?"_ Sam grimaced.

_"Mother Theresa future orphanage,"_ Joe smiled.

Sam furrowed his brow, "_What do you mean by future orphanage? where is this orphanage meant to be?"_

_"Here in Lima!"_ Joe happily chortled.

_"And who is the chairman?"_

_"Mercedes,"_ Joe smiled.

Sam snickered, _"so you are raising money for an orphanage that doesn't exist and Mercedes Jones is the chairman of said imaginary orphanage,"_ he chuckled.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, sat up, ignored his remarks and continued_, "Ok Joe you were saying?"_

_"Well…"_ Joe began, _"I figured that what we could do was like have a day where we open the school pool and people pay a set price to enter, we'll have hotdogs and chips and all the yummy food as such. Some of the proceeds will go to the school and some to the MTFO,"_ he smiled.

_"So where does the baptizing come in?"_ Mercedes inquired looking confusingly at him.

_"Well…"_ Joe continued, _"As they enter the water we will pray for each and every soul and I will walk around sprinkling water over them without them knowing. You know I can do that. I did a preachers' correspondence course when I was being home schooled."_

Mercedes thought for a second then smiled, _"great idea Joe!"_

Sam began chuckling, tears running down his cheeks, "_So you are telling me you guys are gonna secretly Baptize people at a pool party?" _

_"It's not a pool party it's a baptism!"_ Mercedes retaliated and shot a death glare at Sam and then declared, "_I declare this meeting adjourned until a later date." _

_"But didn't you just start?"_ Sam inquired.

_"Yes" _Joe smiled.

_"JOE!"_ Mercedes growled, and then turned to Quinn who closed with a closing prayer. Mercedes then turned to erase the whiteboard.

_"I'll see you later Cedes…"_ Quinn kissed her on the cheek then walked up to Sam and whispered in his ear, _"I know you are up to something Evans and I will find out!" _Then she stood and eyed Sam as he took in Mercedes form. Then she whispered in his ear once more. _"If you do anything to Mercedes Jones I will kill you!" _she sneered_, "Mark my words!"_ then sat up waved to Joe as he left and then happily exited the room.

Sam nervously smiled knowing that the words Quinn related to him were true to form. Quinn Fabray would definitely kill him and Sam Evans knew it. Nervously wringing his fingers, the palms of his hand sweating, Sam took in the form of Mercedes Jones as those constant butterflies attacked him once more. Sam hated that whenever he was near her he was a nervous wreck, but now they were alone he thought he would pass out. Mercedes cleared the desk and then prepared to leave. As she walked passed Sam anxiously stood and blurted. "_Mercedes I'm sorry about yesterday w-when I b-bumped into y-you," _he stuttered_. "I'm s-sorry for b-being so rude to you."_

Mercedes stopped in mid stride and turned to Sam, furrowing her brow_, "u-um excuse me?"_ she queried. There was something familiar about his plea. Walking closer to him she looked into his blue eyes, and then shook her head. Then Sam repeated his plea asking for her forgiveness. Looking down toward the ground Mercedes took a deep breath and then looked back into his eyes and smiled. _"Thank you Stan, I'm sorry for being so rude to you before, I-I honestly don't know what came over me, I didn't realize how angry I was at you for the altercation the other day until now, but thank you,"_ and held out her hand toward him. Sam smiled and didn't in the least bit care that she got his name wrong once again. Sam shook her hand and immediately that feeling enveloped them. Mercedes eyes widened and quickly withdrew it. Stuttering she said, "_T-thanks Sam," _and gaped as she felt her face heat up, _what the heck is wrong with you?_ she cursed and exited as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sam stood in awe. Each time they touched that feeling encompassed them, every single time. Sitting back on his seat Sam covered his head with his hand and declared. _Sam Evans loves Mercedes Jones._

….

_Friday Night_

Sam smiled as he played the acoustic guitar at Montgomery House. The staff had provided a lovely dinner for them and entertaining them was a pure joy. Sam couldn't believe how happy he felt. Looking over to Mercedes their eyes met and instantly his face turned red, he couldn't help but blush. He was so happy Sam Evans apologized to her because ever since then they were back to their flirty selves. Sam grinned from ear to ear as he watched Mercedes sing and then applauded as Mr Jones stepped happily up to the microphone_, "Hey everyone,"_ he smiled looking lovingly toward his wife, "_this is for my darling, you make me smile darling, every day,"_ then he turned to Sam the band and clapped his hands, yelling _"hit it,"_ as they began the introduction to the song.

Mr Jones

_You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

All

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile  
_  
Mercedes

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that  
[ Lyrics from: . ]_  
All

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile  
_  
Andrew

_Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz every-time that I get around you Ohh, you make me smile_

Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz every-time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

Mr Jones

_You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

All

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile_

As the song finished, Mr Jones moved toward his wife and held his hand out toward her as she took it then smiled and looked into his wife's eyes and smiled, _"you make me smile Rochelle Jones, every day." _

Mrs Jones blushed, and lowered her gaze as he kissed her hand, _"oh shucks Jack you are so crazy_," she giggled covering her face with a hand then gently kissed him on the cheek.

Mr Jones wriggled his eyebrows, winked and then turned to Mercedes, _"Ok, Mercy it's your turn baby,"_ he smiled as Mercedes walked toward the microphone.

Sam smiled at the sweet interaction between Mr and Mrs Jones and wondered if he would ever love someone so much as to consistently visit them each week. Then he turned as Mercedes took the microphone. Her long dark hair cascading behind her back and smiled looking down toward his guitar and blushed raising his eyes slightly toward her once again and shook his head, _I think I could and I think I would for only one person_, then took a deep breath as he knew that truly as the words of the song confessed so did he. Miss Mercedes Jones made him smile like the sun, Fall out of bed, sing like a bird, Dizzy in his head, spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night, she made him dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, Shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of her just drove him wild. She made him smile and confess, _"I would do anything for only one person,"_ he smiled as his eyes met hers, "_I would do anything for Miss Mercedes Jones."_

* * *

_**Thanks again for taking the time to read and Review our fic. Tara and I are very humbled and grateful.**_

_**Song: Uncle Kracker-You make me smile.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Switching Sides

**Firstly a word from Tara...**

_**Thank you for being so patience with us. We will like to thank each and everyone who read and review our story. Always a great thanks to Ngawai for all of your work and friendship. Much love, Tara**_

**_I would like to reiterate Tara's words and thank you all for you patience. I've been trapped in the world of RP's and my computer decided to die...lol...but we are back and hopefully back to regular updates. Thanks for your messages on tumblr and your reviews. You are all truly magnificent..and a special thanks to medlinsumayah..thank you for sending me the much needed reminder, you are lovely :)  
_**

**_To my dear friend Tara...thank you for your patience with me. I am glad to call you my friend. And to Zach...this song is dedicated to you. Thank you to all those who shared their concerns and well wishes for Zach. He is on the road to recovery now and Tara is grateful for your kind thoughts._**

We apologize for any mistakes but we hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: We do not own any character or song depicted in this fic...but they are truly wonderful.

* * *

Chapter 3: Switching Sides

_One month before…_

Sam strutted his arrogant self-down the halls of McKinley High school, stopped right in front of Sugars locker and smiled, "hey Sugar…" he winked, as she swooned and moved toward him, resting the palm of her hand on his well-toned abdomen. Continuing his little speech without a flinch Sam stepped away from her touch, chewed his gum and smiled, "I don't want to be with you anymore." Then spun around and made his way to class without an ounce of remorse.

Sugar was stunned, and felt even more ashamed because the hallway was full of people. Popular people who smirked and snickered at the unfortunate situation she now found herself in. Running to the girl's bathroom in tears, she was soon pacified by Miss Mercedes Jones. Sobbing in the corner Mercedes tended to a tearful Sugar taking her in her arms. "I can see you are hurt…" Mercedes whispered sadly, "Is there anything I can do for you?" she sorrowed and held Sugars hand. None of Sugars so called friends supported her. They all turned and walked away. Sugar thanked Mercedes for her kindness and sobbed, looking sorrowfully toward Mercedes as she endeavored to calm her. "T-thank you…" Sugar sobbed, "thank you for being here for me."

…

_Present…_

The moons beams flitted across the glistening water as Sam Evans lounged upon the deck chair sipping his Pina Colada, music blaring from within their stately home. Sam was hiding. It was Sam Evans monthly, Party of parties' night, and he really didn't want to be there. Every month, since he became the most popular boy at McKinley High, Sam Dwight Evans would hold his Party of Parties night, and tonight was the night. Sam turned and peered through the large windows taking in the chortles and happy smiles of the Party goers within. He thanked God for the solitude he had managed to gain since it was far too cold to swim or sit outside and the guests had more than enough fun swimming in the mansions indoor heated pool. As he pondered in silence he immediately thought of Mercedes Jones. He wished her, Artie and Tina were there. It had been over two months since he began his charade and each day he knew he was falling more and more in love, not only with Mercedes Jones, but Loser Ville in general. He loved hanging with Artie, and Tina made him smile. Sipping once more on his colada Sam looked toward the moon and grinned, thinking of his time in Loser Ville and reminisced particularly of one night, one beautiful, magical night.

_One week before…_

"Hey," Sam blushed as Mercedes concluded her set at the Oberheim.

"Hey," Mercedes blushed and lowered her eyes as the heat of her infatuation warmed her cheeks.

Mercedes and Chord had been crushing madly on each other for the last week or so. They never shared how they felt but everyone surrounding them could see it a mile away.

"You were b-beautiful tonight M-Mercedes," Sam stuttered anxiously wringing his hands which were sweating up a storm.

"T-thank you Chord," Mercedes grinned, nervously twirling a strand of her long locks between her fingers.

Sam cast his eyes to the ground and threw his hands into his pockets, nervously teetering on his heels. "Um…" Sam whispered, biting his bottom lip, "I…um…I…" Sam was nervous, super nervous, he had not been this nervous since he was in Junior High when he had to play Captain Von Trapp in the Schools production of The Sound of Music. Sam never did nervous. He was always cool, calm and collected especially when it came to the ladies. But this girl before him, this beautiful almond eyed girl before him made him nervous. He was terrified, but excited at the same time. Chord Evans was going to ask Mercedes Jones to go on a date with him. Sam Evans justified his behaviour saying to himself, its fine. It's, it's not me…it's all part of the article, it's not a real date, and it's just an experiment. But deep down he knew it wasn't an experiment. He was in love with Mercedes Jones and he wanted to be with her every second of the day.

Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot Sam finally blurted, "M-Mercedes I-I really l-like you and I w-was wondering if you would l-like t-to go out on a date w-with me?"

Mercedes eyes widened at first but then a slow smile etched across her face as her cheeks heated up. She was excited. She had hoped for some time that Chord Evans would ask her out. Smiling happily toward Sam, Mercedes fluttered her lashes and responded, "I w-would like that Chord, I would like that a lot and then began wringing her hands."

As corny as it sounded Sam could have sung every song from the sound of music. Sam actually loved to sing but had put it to the wayside in place of the more popular activities such as football and basketball and every imaginable jock enhancing image available. The only time he ever got to sing was with Mercedes and company, and he loved every second of it. Quickly making a time for said date, Sam danced as soon as Mercedes entered the changing room. He felt like a million dollars. Just then Artie entered the corridor and chuckled as he watched Sam moonwalk up and down the hallway. Leaning against the wall Artie smiled. "Hey dude," he grinned, "did Mercy agree to a date did she?"

Sam stopped dancing and gaped at Artie, "h-how did you know?" he balked wide-eyed, staring at him through his now misty covered lenses.

Artie grinned then rolled his eyes, "Yah have to be blind not to notice Chord. You two have be googly eying each other for ages. It's about time you did something about it."

Sam leant against the wall beside Artie and smiled throwing his hands into his pocket as his face turned beet red, "w-was it that noticeable?" Sam grimaced looking toward the ground.

Artie grinned and threw an arm over Sam's shoulders and sarcastically replied shaking his head, "no Chord, not noticeable at all!" then chuckled as he and Sam exited the Oberheim.

_Date Night…._

Sam stood nervously at Mercedes Jones door, he felt like he was sweating from head to toe and was sure he was going to pass out any second, "It's just Mercedes…" he muttered to himself taking a deep breath, "it's j-just Mercedes," he stuttered, and then timidly knocked on the door adjusting his attire.

Mercedes soon answered as a huge smile flew across her face, "Chord!" she gleefully chortled, gave him a warm hug and then asked him to enter. Mr Jones grinned and shook his hand along with Andrew.

"Are you guys ready?" Mr Jones cheered, obviously chuffed with their pending date.

Chord returned his smile and answered nervously, "y-yes Mr Jones," and then offered a small bouquet of daffodils to her. The Sam in him wanted to go to the best florist and do some outlandish display of affection by buying the biggest and most expensive arrangement he could find, but the Chord in him refused to do that, then remembered the many times they had been to momma's night and the daffodils which covered the meadow. The Sam in him balked at even the suggestion of going to a field and actually picking flowers. That was too dam time consuming. But Chord won out in the end as he quickly went to the lakeside meadow and specifically chose the flowers.

Mercedes gasped at the sight, "C-Chord!" she beamed, "a-are these flowers from where I think they're from?" she gawped wide eyed looking into his beautiful greens.

"Ah um, yeah…" Sam responded looking timidly to the ground, "I-I picked them from momma Jones meadow by the lake."

Tears glazed over Mercedes almond orbs as she thought of the quaint gesture. She couldn't believe that this guy that stood in front of her was so thoughtful. It was the sweetest gesture anyone outside her family had ever done for her.

Suddenly Mr Jones clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Are you ready guys? I'm starving!" he chortled rubbing his stomach.

"Hey Pops…" Andrew called from beyond the room, "should I wear the red or the brown tie?" he grinned walking out of the room holding two ties up in the air

Sam smiled shyly at Mercedes and then took in Andrew's attire, snickering at the suit which seemed way too large for his slender frame. He wore a light navy pinstriped suit and a back cotton shirt. "So you guys going out too aye?" Sam grinned beaming from ear to ear.

Andrew furrowed his brow then quickly answered, "um…yeah," and looked confusingly at Sam, then turned around and entered his room once more.

Mercedes looked wide eyed at her father who had returned to his chair and was snickering in the corner. She then quickly took Sam's hand and led him to the kitchen, teetering nervously on her heels. "Um Chord, um…" she nervously stuttered, "t-there is um…a…um something I need to tell you. Um…"

Sam raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Are you ok Mercedes?"

"Um yeah, but, I f-forgot to tell you…" She replied finding the floor rather interesting, "M-my papa and brother are coming, t-they have to otherwise I-I can't go," Mercedes stuttered.

Sam's eyes widened and gasped, "WHAT?"

Mercedes lowered her gaze and anxiously fidgeted with her fingers, "ah…um, I'm sorry Chord b-but ah…it's the o-only way I can date," she whispered and bit her bottom lip.

Sam was saddened that they couldn't be alone, and he could tell by the look on her face, the disappointment she was experiencing. Taking her hand as the familiar electricity exchanged between them, he smiled. "It's alright Mercedes, it would be nice to have your father and brother join us," and cupped her cheek with his hand.

Suddenly Mr Jones and Andrew entered the kitchen. "Shall we go guys?" Mr Jones grinned and threw an arm over Sam.

"Yes Mr Jones…" Sam replied and took Mercedes hand, "our chariot a waits," he cheered and opened the front door allowing Mercedes and the Jones men to exit.

Mercedes blushed and smiled shyly at Sam, "Thank you Chord," she bashfully responded and made their way to his Ram 3500 Crew Cab Laramie. Sam was proud of his truck and expected the Jones to be flabbergasted by its plush exterior. But true to form they were not easily impressed by materialism.

"Hey Chord, do you have a Radio?" Andrew enquired throwing a piece of dried fruit in his mouth.

Sam grinned as he opened the truck door for Mercedes who motioned for her father to take the front seat, but declined. Sam turned and opened the rear door and eagerly ensured Mr Jones and Andrew were seated. As soon as he jumped into the driver's seat he smiled "Yes there is a radio, and a CD player, and it plays as many CD's as you like, but I usually use my aux."

Andrew was quiet for a few seconds wondering what an aux was but soon cheered and queried, "Can you get 1150 Radio WIMA? It's my favourite channel."

Sam smiled, pushed a few buttons, and turned up the volume, then noticeably furrowed his brow. It was a country music station. Sam had not listened to country Music since he lived in Kentucky.

"Ah chappy…are you sure this is the right station?" he giggled utilizing the best English accent he could muster.

"Yep," Andrew chortled and began humming along with the music. Mr Jones soon joined him and Mercedes smiled leaning toward Sam.

"We are music buffs Sam…" she whispered, "We love most types of Music, but Andrew here…" she pointed clandestinely toward him, "wants to be a country music singer."

Sam smiled and whispered, "Well that's a great dream Mercedes."

Mercedes giggled, "Well it would be if he could remember half the words of any song. That's why we only get him to play the guitar, cos he's useless at remembering the correct lyrics." She chuckled and rested her hand on his.

Noticing their close proximity, Mr Jones let out a grunt, "Ahmm…Chord, we better get a move on if we are gonna catch that film," and then slapped Mercedes hand from his.

"Ah yes Sir," Sam groaned rolling his eyes, then started the ignition on the truck.

The evening was wonderful, except for the constant interruption to their conversation by Mr Jones or Mercedes brother Andrew. They went to dinner at Le Romes, a quaint Italian restaurant, then took in an Avengers movie, another strange concept considering they never knew who the Avengers were and concluded the evening with a leisurely stroll by the lake, Mr Jones and son happily in tow.

As Mercedes and Sam walked by the lake they ensured their hands brushed each other's, ever so slightly. This was their routine each day for the last few weeks. A small touch here and there, each connection sending tingles throughout their bodies. Sam couldn't believe the feelings he had for Mercedes. He thought of her every day and wished he could be with her during school. It was agonizing for him to watch her from afar. But tonight, tonight was their night. They had a chance to just revel in the enjoyment of being together. Turning to Mercedes, as the moon beamed down upon the both of them, Sam looked into her eyes and smiled, throwing his hands into his pockets.

"Mercedes…" he blushed, "I've had the best night ever, I wish it would never end."

Mercedes smiled as warmth covered her cheeks. "Oh Chord, I have too." Then she turned toward her father and brother who were sitting on a bench not far from the two of them. "I-I'm sorry I had to bring them," she grimaced and held her head low. She wanted to touch him, and he her, but they knew it was not to be, Mr Jones had an eagle eye and every interaction was heavily scrutinized.

Sam smiled, his green orbs filled with love, "its okay, I'm happy to have been able to spend some time with you." Then placed a hand into his jacket and pulled out a slender velvet container.

"Um Mercedes…" he bashfully smiled, "I bought this for you…but…I noticed you don't really wear jewellery so I hope you won't be offended. I-I just wanted to get you something n-nice," he stammered.

Mercedes eyes widened, "Oh Chord you shouldn't have, I don't need anything," she whispered.

"I-I know, I-I just saw it and I thought of y-you," he stumbled.

Sam Evans was not used to stuttering and stumbling when he spoke to anyone, least of all girls, but he always did when it came to Mercedes Jones. It was like she had a spell on him and he just couldn't escape it. He didn't want to escape.

Handing her the case he smiled, "please accept it Mercedes, please."

Mercedes eyes glistened as she reluctantly accepted his gift, "Thank you C-chord, she nervously replied. "I really appreciate this. I don't usually wear jewellery, but I will wear this," she grinned then slowly opened its case. Mercedes gasped as she took in the beautiful necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a small silver heart shaped locket attached. A small sapphire gem graced its cover. "It's beautiful Chord," Mercedes smiled, then shook her head, "you shouldn't have, and it's too beautiful," she breathed looking into his green orbs.

"No…YOU are beautiful Mercedes Jones," Sam smiled and then took the locket, "Look, I put something inside."

As Sam opened the locket and handed it to Mercedes, Mercedes inhaled, tears filling her eyes. Within its confines lay a small picture of her when she was five years of age and her mother.

"Oh C-Chord…" thank you she gasped, "How did you get this photo?"

"Your father gave it to me, I asked him if I could give you this locket when I asked if I could take you on a date and I wanted to know what photo you would like it. So he gave me this. I kind of knew that was the protocol. I didn't figure though that he was coming with us," he chortled.

"Oh Chord, this is so beautiful help me put it on please," Mercedes beamed.

Sam looked toward Mr Jones who gave him a nod of approval and unclasped the clasp. Mercedes turned, pulling her hair forward. Sam hands shook, as he nervously tried to reattach the clasp, the scent of her perfume filled his nostrils and he trembled as his fingers brushed the nape of her neck. _Oh shit, shit, shit,_ Sam cursed within, trying to remain calm, _this is so dam difficult_. His whole body was pulsating just from the mare brush of her hand on his as she moved her hair and the feel of her skin as he tried in vain to reattach the clasp.

Mercedes feared no better and pretended she was fine, but she wasn't. The feelings she was experiencing from Chord were out of this world and she revelled in his touch. Finally realizing that it was no use, that her body could not handle the soft brush of his fingers on the nape of her neck Mercedes took his hand and smiled. Their hands clasped softly together.

"It's alright Chord, I'll put it on when I get home," and then slowly took her hand from his.

Sam felt lost when her hand left his but beamed when she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Touching his cheek where her lips had touched, Sam blushed and smiled, "Okay M-Mercedes…" and then apprehensively asked the special thing he had wanted to say for so long, "Mercedes…" he stammered, "w-will you be my g-girlfriend? I-I asked your father if it was okay to date you and he said y-yes, s-so I was wanting to know if…if you would be my g-girl." All the words that were exiting Sam Evans mouth were foreign. Sam was disgusted with his bashful school boy attitude but he couldn't help it. And asking for a parents consent to date their daughter was a ridiculous concept to Sam Evans, but necessary to Chord Evans. Moving closer toward her, Sam repeated his question, "w-will you Mercedes Jones. Be my girl?"

Mercedes smiled and beamed from ear to ear, "I would love to be your girl Chord, I would love to," and threw her arms around him, hugging him with all her might. Not even caring one bit that her father was now making a beeline for them.

As she pulled away from him Sam whispered, "thank you Mercedes Jones, thank you for making me happy."

_A few days later….._

Sam stood at his locker and watched as Mercedes walked down the long school corridor wearing the necklace he had given her. Every day at school was agonizing for him. He wished he could be near her sooner than having to wait after school each day. The only day he ever got near her was the half hour meeting every Wednesdays at lunch time for the God squad. Sam ensured he never missed one meeting. Today was Wednesday. Looking at his watch he smiled as he watched Mercedes enter a classroom and quickly followed her. As he entered he eyed Quinn and Joe sitting in their usual places. Sam quickly took the table closest to Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes grinned hitting the table with a sturdy ruler, "Hello everyone I now pronounce the God squad meeting in order," then smiled, "let us pray."

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Heavenly father, we thank you for all the goodness you bestow upon us. I thank you for your kindness. Bless our meeting Lord…" then raised her head and smiled, "and all those present say…"

"Amen!" They cried in unison.

Mercedes stood and officially began, "I will now pass the register around…" Mercedes then took a clip board and handed it to Sam, "and as this is going around I want to thank you for doing such a great job at the Pool baptism in the weekend. It was a resounding success and we raised $300 toward the MTFO and had more baptisms than we have had in the history of the God squad, so thank you Joe for your fabulous suggestion."

Joe smiled proudly looking at the other members and chortled, "Praise God."

Then she perused her agenda and began reading it aloud. Sam watched Mercedes attentively as she went through the agenda, _she is so wonderful!_ He chuffed, allowing a smile to slowly take over his entire face.

As the meeting proceeded Quinn eyed Sam with suspicion. She had not seen this side of Sam Evans before. It had been a month since Sam had joined the God squad and he seemed like he was in it for the long haul. He participated in all the fund raisers and never again questioned the imagined charity MTFO. Quinn knew he was up to something and she knew it had to do with Mercedes Jones. Every God Squad meeting was the same. Sam would sit for the whole half hour gazing mindlessly at Mercedes Jones. Quinn could see someone being enamoured by Miss Jones, but she did not trust Sam Evans. She knew him and knew how manipulative and arrogant he was. But the Sam Evans that sat before her was the total opposite to the one to whom she had dated. Quinn Fabray narrowed her gaze as she watched him suspiciously._ I will find out Sam Evans,_ Quinn promised_, I will_.

_The secret garden…_

Sam, Mercedes Artie, Puck and Tina sat drinking their hot chocolate in the secret garden.

Suddenly, a familiar voice chortled from behind them, "Hey babe, are you ready?" Quinn smiled looking toward her man.

Puck stood and ran toward Quinn picking her up and twirling her around.

Sam's eyes widened, _oh shit, if anyone recognizes me it will be Quinn._ Sam looked toward the table, hung his head and began playing with the handle of his coffee cup.

"Hey Que," Mercedes smiled taking her into a warm embrace.

Artie and Tina stood and kissed her on the cheek while Puck stood happily behind her.

"Hey everyone…" Quinn smiled how's it going?" She then stepped back and placed an arm around her boyfriend.

"We're good thanks," Mercedes smiled and then turned to Sam. "Que this is Chord, Chord is new here in Lima. He's only been here for a couple of months."

Quinn smiled and offered her hand to him. Chord shook her hand quickly, keeping his head low. Quinn tried to capture his eyes but Sam kept them low.

Mercedes chuckled and whispered, "I think he's a little shy Que and placed a warm hand on Sam's shoulder."

Sam felt great when her hand traced his arm and smiled quietly within himself but his revelry was short lived when Quinn's voice sounded, eyes squinting, arms folded she remarked, "hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

Sam began to freak out. _Oh no! I knew she would recognize me_, he fretted.

Quinn moved closer to Sam but was soon stopped as the arms of her boyfriend wrapped snuggly around her. "Um I thought that too babe when I first met him and guess why? Guess whose cousin he is?"

Quinn slid her hands over Pucks and leant into his embrace smiling then whispered facing toward him, "who?"

"Guess babe," Puck smiled.

"Um…" Quinn took a closer look toward Sam and then her eyes widened. "SAM!"

"Yeah babe," he smiled kissing her on her cheek.

Sam freaked looking at Mercedes then to Quinn and stood ready to confess all, but then Puck added. "Yeah babe, this is Chord, dopey Sam's cousin."

Sam balked at his remark but felt relieved that his disguise was not realized.

Quinn giggled and playfully hit her boyfriend on his arm, "babe don't say that Sam Evans is a dope."

Sam smiled and thought retrieving his seat, _I knew I chose her to be my girlfriend for a reason_, but then she continued.

"He's a douche bag, an idiot, the biggest idiot in the entire school," she chortled kissing her boyfriend softly on his lips.

"Well you thought he was great once upon a time_,"_ Puck smiled kissing her gently on her hand.

"You are wrong there baby…" she snickered, "I only dated him cos he was popular but all the time I had eyes for only one boy…" she smiled, "you Noah Puckerman."

Sam huffed and Mercedes giggled while Artie and Tina laughed nudging each other as the two love birds whispered terms of endearments.

Then Quinn turned to the group and smiled, "well we better be off, it was nice meeting you Chord," She giggled as she took her boyfriend's hand.

"So how long have they been together," Sam enquired.

"About three years," Mercedes chuffed.

Sam calculated that three years meant that_, OMG she was going out with Puck while she was with me!_ Sam gulped then added, "B-but wasn't she with my cousin at that time?"

"Was she?" Artie replied, "Wow, we knew there was some guy she had to pretend she was going with but I didn't know it was your cousin!"

"What do you mean pretend," Sam groaned.

"I'd rather not say, since it was your cousin," Artie diplomatically replied.

"He won't but I will…" Tina excitedly interrupted huddling up to Sam and ranted, "Quinn wasn't allowed to see Puck because her parents are stuck up so she had to get a decoy," then she giggled, "so your cousin must have been her decoy," she chuckled but then stopped as she eyed Mercedes annoyance.

Taking Sam by the hand Mercedes smiled and said, "Hey Chord, I'm sorry about what happened to your cousin, I'm sure he isn't as bad as people say he is." She smiled.

"Well actually we don't think anything terrible about your cousin," Artie smiled then Tina interrupted. "Yeah cos we don't think about him at all," Tina chuckled laughing so loud she almost fell off her seat.

Artie and Mercedes looked decidedly angry with Tina's response and furrowed their brows.

"Um, ah sorry Chord," Tina grimaced, taking in their glares, looked down toward the ground then quickly apologised, "sorry guys!"

Artie grinned and replied, no harm no foul, then turned to Sam and smiled, "sorry about that Chord I'm sure your cousin is great."

Mercedes held his hand and genuinely replied, "yeah, I've met him three times now and he seems wonderful Chord."

Sam smiled as Mercedes held his hand, he knew that people were jealous of him, but to think he was a douche, and absolute idiot. That had never occurred to him. What else were people saying about him behind his back? Sam sat in stunned silence as the truth of his so called popularity unravelled.

…..

_Present day…_

Sam wrapped himself in his thick jacket hoping the cool air would not render him ill as he thought of Mercedes Jones and the memories of their first date pleasantly washed over him. Closing his eyes he imagined Mercedes at his home, sitting with him beside the pool. His arm's wrapped securely around her warm body. Sam could almost smell the scent of her perfume, the feel of her body against his. He felt as if he could feel the touch of her hand against his as that familiar warmth engulfed him. The trill of her voice calling his name, Sam, Sam… "SAM!"

Sam jumped hearing his name and opened his eyes to see the object of his affection staring straight at him. Stammering, sure he was dreaming, Sam gasped, "M-Mercedes? Mercedes?" and touched her cheek hoping he wasn't dreaming. _Oh my God!_ Sam thought, _am I dreaming? Is this real?_

Mercedes flinched, stood and stepped back, as the heat from his touch confused her. Grimacing Mercedes nervously replied, "um…S-Sam…um…I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I w-was wondering if Chord was here," Then she looked toward the party revellers, "looks like you're having a great party," she smiled.

Sam was freaking out… _she was here at his home!_ _DAM IT SHE WAS HERE!_ Falling off the deck chair Sam fumbled and stuttered as he quickly tried to adjust his attire, and ran a hand through his hair and responded, "oh n-no, n-no…" he cried holding his arms out toward her, "y-you aren't disturbing me M-Mercedes, I'm glad you are here, I w-want you here, I-" Sam quickly bit his bottom lip before he became a bumbling buffoon. He was so happy she was there with him, she looked so beautiful. She was stunning. Sam wanted to kiss her as he took in her beautiful lips. He was so excited but truly captivated.

"S-so um…Sam…um…" Mercedes furrowed her brow, and then looked around, not really taking in a word Sam had just said but baffled none the less from their connection, "Um…have you seen Chord?"

Sam huffed, _Chord bloody Chord, that's all she thinks about, he dresses like a douche, he is a douche and all she wants is him. _Sam growled within, sat back upon the deck chair and mumbled, "I don't know where he is? He's probably in Mars or something."

"Pardon me?" Mercedes replied furrowing her brow.

Sam rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he was jealous of…himself, and then altered his response. "Oh…um I mean he's probably upstairs with Ma or something."

"Oh…" Mercedes smiled then continued pulling a note book out of her bag, "Chord left his notes in Arties car so I thought I'd better bring them to him. I wouldn't want to be a nuisance…so could you give them to him Sam?" Mercedes grinned handing him the large note book.

"Um thank you," Sam breathed, hoping his lust for Miss Jones wasn't too evident as he took the book. Sam loved to hear her say his real name and couldn't take his eyes off her.

Mercedes whispered, "Thanks' Sam," and turned making her exit.

There it was again, his name…his real name, not douche bag Chord, but she said his name, Sam. Sam was swooning but soon realized she was almost to the gate. "DON'T GO!" he screamed. Sam didn't mean to sound desperate but he was, he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay.

Thinking quickly Sam cried, "I'll text him and he will come down, I know he will come down for you, please stay," Sam pleaded.

Mercedes looked toward the house and smiled apprehensively. She really wanted to see Chord." Are you sure?" Mercedes queried, turned and began to walk slowly toward Sam.

"YES!" Sam screamed, then whispered, "Yes, he will be down soon," and pretended to text him.

Looking at the seat next to his Mercedes asked if she could sit and nervously sat next to Sam. Unsure of what to say, she had never really spoken more than a few words to him and he barely said a word in God Squad. Mercedes wasn't one to judge people so decided to initiate a conversation and looked up toward the stars.

"Do you like astronomy Sam? I do…" She smiled, "I love it,"

Sam tore his gaze away from his phone as he pretended to text and looked toward Mercedes as she gazed toward the stars. Sam was captivated as he took in her beauty. Finally finding the words to reply Sam timidly answered, "Um yeah, I do Mercedes."

Mercedes turned to Sam and grinned, "Do you Sam, do you really?

"Yeah…" Sam smiled, "when we lived in Kentucky we used to go star gazing, it's all I ever did," he replied honestly. "We used to live on a farm there, it was beautiful. I really miss it. But then my parents moved here and we have been here ever since."

Mercedes looked seriously at Sam and queried, "was it hard leaving Kentucky Sam? It must have been heart breaking."

"Yeah, it was…" Sam replied then smiled, "but there have been a lot of perks moving here too," he grinned looking lovingly at Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled then nervously tore her gaze from his penetrating eyes. She was beginning to become flustered, _what the heck is wrong with you Mercedes? _She groaned. _You are with Chord. What the heck are you playing at? _Pushing the confusing feelings aside Mercedes decided to continue their conversation and responded, "Yeah I guess being popular and all is a perk," she smiled. Mercedes and Sam spoke for some time about a number of things. Mercedes was surprised the amount of things they had in common, star gazing, gaming, singing and more singing. After some time of quiet conversation Mercedes queried, "Sam is Chord still coming? I have a curfew and I have to go."

Sam grumbled. He so wanted her to stay near him and quickly replied, "He'll be down soon," pretending to look at a text on his phone. Sam stood and turned to walk back toward the house. He enjoyed talking to Mercedes as himself and didn't want to stop, as he made his exit Sam waved timidly, "it was nice talking to you tonight," he grinned, "We should do that more often," and then reluctantly left her side. Sam's heart broke as he watched her seated beside the pool, he hated leaving her alone. He wanted to be with Mercedes as Sam Evans. In that second Sam wanted to tell her everything, the article, his trickery, everything, but he was afraid. He was in too deep now. If he told her she may not talk to him again. That thought tore him in two. "I can't lose her…" he thought as tears pricked her eyes, "I can't," and quickly made his way upstairs to transform himself into Chord Evans.

Mercedes was saddened by the sudden distance between them. _What on earth is this?_ Mercedes grimaced_, I'm with Chord, but this guy gives me almost the same feelings_. Mercedes cursed herself for feeling that way but deduced her growing feelings for Sam to be his close kinship to Chord and willed those feelings away.

As she eyed Chord running toward her Mercedes smiled, her heart skipping a beat. Stopping in front of her, practically out of breath Sam beamed a huge smile at Mercedes and simply whispered, "Hey!"

"Hey Chord, you look great," Mercedes bashfully replied.

Sam's cheeks turned red as he returned her compliment. "How did you get here?" Sam asked looking into her eyes,

"My dad let me borrow his car, b-but I have to go soon. Curfew." She sighed.

Sam smiled, "t-thanks for my notes," then bowed his head, "you're really beautiful Mercedes Jones."

"You are too Sam," Mercedes replied, then stammered, "I mean handsome!" and giggled.

Sam lowered his gaze as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment and kicked himself. He was totally besotted by this beautiful girl in front of him. "Before you go…" Sam grinned, holding his hand out and smiled, "can I have this dance Miss Mercedes Jones?"

Mercedes blushed, "there's no music Chord."

"Yes there is, right here," Sam pointed to his heart and took her hand.

Mercedes giggled, "You know that's all sorts of corny aye Chord?" and grinned as he wrapped around her waist and waltz around the pool.

"I know…" Sam beamed, "You just seem to bring that out in me."

Mercedes giggled as they twirled around the pool. The two spoke freely as they spun around the twinkle of the stars glistening across the water. Suddenly Sam stopped and smiled, "I've got a surprise for you before you go…the other week you told me you like Micheal Buble'."

"Chord I said, I liked a lot of people not just Michael Buble'," she chuckled slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Did you?" he grimaced, scratching his head, but soon waved her comment away and said, "So anyway…I've been practising something, maybe we could sing it to the folks at your mom's hospital?" He beamed. Sam took a deep breath, grabbed his i-Phone and scrolled down to Michael bubles' 'Everything,' and began to move like the man himself as the introduction began. Mercedes giggled at his antics. She enjoyed the carefree Chord and the playful humor she had grown to love. Taking an empty bottle Sam soon transformed it into a makeshift microphone, twirled and began to sing…

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,!  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

Sam began to tap dance and chuckle as he spun around, Mercedes smiled lovingly at him.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

As he ended the song Sam knelt down in front of her and smiled, "Mercedes Jones, thank you for agreeing to be my girl," then added, "I think I'm head over heels in love with you," then shook his head, "I mean…I know I'm head over heels in love with you and just like that song you are my everything."

As he looked into her eyes, Mercedes moved forward and whispered, "You're my everything too Chord Evans, I love you too," and smiled.

Without another word the two of them exchanged their first kiss. It was sweet, chaste, but everything. From that moment on and with that kiss, they knew deep down in their hearts they truly meant the words they spoke. They were to each other every line, every word, and everything.

* * *

**Thanks once again for reading our fic. Please review...Thank you so much...You are beautiful. Blessings and goodness always.**

_To S.A.M...thanks for the heads up with the Sam mistakes...it is good to have someone help us in that arena...and regards to the comment re: winked seductively at Quinn...Well Sam is a douche so it's just something he would do...lol...Thanks so much for keeping us on our toes :)_

**Song: Micheal Buble' : Everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for continuing to read our story, we really appreciate it. To all that review thank you, we enjoy reading them all. Please take care. Blessings, Tara**

I would like to reiterate Tara's sentiments and give everyone a huge hug for reading and reviewing. I would also like to take this time and wish Zach **"Happy 7****th**** Birthday,"** Hugs and best wishes from the other side of the world. X

We apologize for any errors in our writing, we so hope you enjoy this chapter. Blessings to you all.

Disclaimer: As per-usual. Own no character or song. We just love to write :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 Switching sides**

Sam gazed at his reflection in the mirror of the boy's bathroom, mentally reinforcing his popularity status. His undercover mission was revealing more than he cared. People were talking about Sam Evans behind his back, and it wasn't all good. If Sam had half a heart he would almost feel hurt by the cruel words, but as it was, Sam only thought of himself and deduced the snide remarks to jealous ramblings of those wanting to be like him. Running a hand through his blonde locks Sam smiled to himself and cheered, "Who's the man Sam Evans? Yes, you are the man, yes it's you!" and blew a kiss toward his reflection. So caught up in his love for himself Sam didn't notice the figure standing to his left until they moved closer to the mirror. It was Mike, Tina's boyfriend. Mike was pretty good friends with Chord but Sam only knew him from football and not so much really. Mike was the place kicker for their team. No way as important as Sam's position as star quarter back but okay, Sam supposed. Eying Mike as he primed his hair throwing hair wax in it, Sam half-halfheartedly stared at him and thought_, Hmmm...Mercedes likes this guy, they are always talking, they seem to get on really well, maybe I could get a few tips from him and enhance Sam's image in Mercedes eyes. _Clearing his throat Sam began, "hey Mike how's it going?"

Mike eyed Sam warily. He wasn't used to Sam Evans acknowledging him, let alone addressing him. Raising an eyebrow Mike turned and mumbled, "Um…okay," and applied more wax to his hair.

Sam secretly watched Mike as he applied his wax then cleared his throat again, "um…Chang? That's your sir name right?"

Mike stopped priming his hair and looked at Sam again, _what is this guy up to_? He thought narrowing his gaze toward him. This was a highly unusual occurrence. Mike had been in the same football team as Sam going on three years now and Sam barely said boo to him.

Sam continued, "I hear you dance and I want you to take me through a few moves," Sam responded still admiring himself and not taking his eye off his own reflection. "It's just that I've always wanted to dance and I heard you dance. Also, I'm thinking about joining the glee club and I heard you are in it."

Mike side eyed Sam and responded, "You? Dance? And sing?" then began to snicker.

Sam looked at him astounded. "What's wrong with my dancing? I'll have you know the ladies love my dancing!"

Mike chuckled and leaned up against the sink. "It's not your dancing they want Sam Evans," and began to collect his things ready to exit.

Sam quickly followed him and seriously responded, "Look I don't know what you think they want but I think the ladies love my dancing,"

Mike chuckled beneath his breath and answered, "Okay Evans, whatever you say."

Sam and Mike made their way down the corridor. In the distance Sam saw Mercedes, "hey dude…" Mike grinned turning to Sam, "If you are serious about joining the Glee club there's the woman you need to see," Mike smiled pointing to Mercedes.

Sam notably fidgeted as they neared her. She was the love of his life and she didn't even know it. Feeling his face heating up Sam felt faint, "um…M-Mike…" he began to stutter, trying to find a reason to escape Mercedes Jones. Sam knew that for some darn reason he was always a blithering mess around her. The only time he strung sentences together was the night of the party. Other than that he barely spoke to her. Before he could bolt, there she stood before him, looking as beautiful as ever. Sam eyed her and Mike as they spoke happily together. If Sam never knew Mike was in love with Tina he would deck him. Mercedes seemed really taken by Mike. Sam eyed their interaction with interest. Sam loved it that Mercedes and Chord were in love, which meant it was him, but he so wanted her to love Sam Evans, the guy who stood before her. As he eyed the two of them an idea popped into his head. _Maybe I should be more like Mike_ _and then Mercedes will like Sam_. _And once she likes Sam she won't want to see Chord anymore and then Chord can just disappear and never appear again._ It was the most ridiculous idea, but Sam Evan's decided that day that Mike Chang was his new project. He would become Mike Chang. Hang with Mike Chang and then Mercedes Jones couldn't help but see how wonderful Sam Evans truly was.

Looking toward Sam Mike smiled, "Hey Merc you know Sam? He's Chords cousin,"

Mercedes smiled but felt rather nervous. She really didn't want to have much to do with Sam Evans because being with him gave her strange feelings. The kind of feelings she only experienced with Chord. Sam held out his hand for her to take it but Mercedes grabbed one of her books and tapped Sam lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Sam," she smiled. Sam grimaced but was a little relieved that she never took his hand because he really didn't need to get all hot and bothered from her simple touch.

"Sam wants to join the glee club Merc," Mike smiled looking toward Mercedes.

"That's great," Mercedes grinned apprehensively and thought, _oh shoot, how am I gonna keep away from him if he is in my face_. Feigning a smile Mercedes fought through her apprehensions and continued, "We have a practice today at lunch time," she smiled, "it would be great if-"

Sam interrupted before she could finish her sentence and quickly cheered, "I'll be there Mercedes!" and danced happily inside.

"And guess what Merc?" Mike continued, "Sam is going to come to dance lessons too."

Mercedes gawped as she took in Mike words, "y-you mean the ones you take for the glee club?"

"Yeah…" Mike grinned, "It'll be great!"

Sam inwardly cheered, this hanging with Mike thing was working better than he had anticipated. Emulating Mike Chang was his ticket to Mercedes Jones. As Mercedes walked away Sam mumbled beneath his breath, "goodbye Chord Evans and hello Sam," and grinned happily as he followed his new mentor to class.

…..

_Three weeks later_

_Dance practice_…

Sam watched as Mike warmed up and stretched his limbs. Sam grinned, and began doing exactly what Mike had done. It had been three weeks since they began being kind of besties and Sam reveled in the amount of time he spent with not only Mike but Mercedes. She was at every dance practice and every glee practice. Sam deduced that without a doubt Mercedes Jones would truly be enamored by the new Sam Evans. As Mike twirled around the dance floor Mercedes entered and began warming up. Sam decided he would emulate his new mentor and began to spin around the dance floor in like fashion, ensuring he kept his eyes at all times, on Mercedes Jones. Everything Mike did Sam did. If Mike grabbed a bottle of water, Sam grabbed a bottle of water. If Mike stretched, Sam stretched, if Mike laughed, Sam laughed. It began to get really spooky when Sam even emulated Mikes walk and the way he spoke even to the point of echoing Mikes responses. Mercedes giggled as Sam twirled around the dance floor, she admired his fortitude but couldn't help but notice that he danced like he had two left feet. As Mike took the group through their dance routine Sam eagerly did everything his mentor instructed. It became almost irritating. Every practice was interrupted with Sam's incessant need to get things right. It even irritated Mercedes who was never really irritated by many things. Following dance practice Mike clapped his hands and said, "Okay everyone that's a wrap."

Everyone smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, but then Sam clapped his hands and said, "Okay everyone that's a wrap."

Mike dismissed it at first and then walked toward Mercedes and crouched down in front of her "sorry for pushing you so hard, but we have to get this routine right," he smiled.

Before Mercedes could respond, Sam crouched down beside Mike and repeated what he said but in third persons tense, "sorry Mike was pushing you so hard Mercedes, but he has to get this routine right," then smiled.

Mercedes frowned but then shook it off. Suddenly Mike stood up and yelled hit the showers folks.

Sam repeated his actions and began clapping. Mike turned to Sam and furrowed his brow, "What are you doing dude?" And held his arms open.

Sam responded in like fashion, "what do you mean dude what am I doing?" and copied Mike's stance.

Mike put his hands on his hips obviously annoyed. Sam put his hands on his hips mirroring his stance.

Mercedes watched on and began laughing and mumbled to herself, "Oh lord in heaven, Sam Evans is either crazy or just hilariously funny."

As everyone hit the showers Sam's mentor totally frustrated with Sam's behavior, Mercedes collected her gear and began to walk toward the girls changing room.

"Hey Mercedes," Sam breathed saddling up to her side, "w-what are you doing after school?"

Mercedes smiled, "Chord, myself and the gang usually go to breadsticks. Would you like to come with us Sam?"

Sam grimaced at first, but then chortled, "I'd love to go…but what about the rest, would they really want me to go with them?"

"I'm sure they won't mind…" Mercedes smiled, "besides you're Chords cousin," then she stopped in front of the changing room door and grinned, "and since I've been hanging out with you lately I actually think you are pretty okay…a little Kooky," she chuckled, "but okay none the less…so are you going to come with us?"

Sam pondered for a second then quickly replied, "Yes!"

Sam didn't know how he would explain Chords absence, but this would work in well with his subtle phasing out of Chord Evans. Then he raised a brow and inquired, "what do you mean kooky?"

Mercedes giggled and shook her head, "Sorry Sam, I didn't mean kooky as in bad, I just meant it as funny, that thing you keep doing with Mike is hilarious."

"What thing?" Sam seriously asked.

"You know, that sort of echo thing, you know…" she laughed, "how you copy everything he does. It's really funny."

Sam frowned, it wasn't supposed to be funny, it was supposed to be endearing, and it was supposed to make her fall head over heels in love with him. Running a hand through his hair Sam feigned a smile and forced a chortle, "he..he..he.."

Mercedes giggled and then turned to enter the changing rooms, "see you after school Sam, We'll meet outside breadsticks, about fourish" she grinned and then disappeared inside.

"See you…" Sam whispered, "see you soon Miss Jones," then shook his head, "okay Sam Evans, time to stop emulating Mike Chang and put on the Evans charm." Then laughed wholeheartedly as the words Mercedes relayed to him danced through his mind, "kooky, kooky indeed," he chortled to himself.

….

Sam sat in the library waiting patiently for Mercedes Jones to appear. He had had such a great day. Sam loved attending the Glee club and dance practices. He loved singing and being with Mercedes was an extra bonus. Things were looking up for Sam Evans. He had a new, although unpopular, friend in Mike Chang. Smiling happily to himself Sam turned as the three amigos entered the library. As Sam took in the joyful smile of his girlfriend, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey you," Sam breathed kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Hey," Mercedes simply replied and smiled against his kiss.

"How was your day today?" Sam grinned looking lovingly into her eyes.

"It was wonderful, but even better now," she blushed and kissed him softly once more.

Tina suddenly began smacking her hands together and chortled, "AND CUT!" The slap of her hands quickly snapped the two of them out of their reverie.

Tina giggled, "You two are worse than Mike and I."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Sam weaved his fingers with hers and led them to their table.

The four of them opened their books and studied as per usual, Sam and Mercedes hands not leaving one another. Sam loved times like these. Quiet times, where he and Mercedes basked in each others love, not needing to share a word. Sam held her hand tight as they studied, his thumb automatically tracing the top of her hand.

Leaning toward her Sam whispered, "babe, I'm sorry, but I have to go run some errands this afternoon so I can't come to breadsticks."

Mercedes pouted, "But Chord…I don't get to see you all day. This is the only time I get to see you..." then wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And your cousin is going to meet us at breadsticks." She sighed.

"Oh…" Sam replied tearing his eyes away from hers. It was getting more and more difficult for Sam to lie to Mercedes. He hated every minute of it, but had two options, tell the truth and possibly lose her forever, or lie and get to spend another day with her. It was stupid but he was desperate. He really didn't want to lose her so he continued his charade. "Darn it, I'm gonna miss him!" he frowned pretending to be sad.

Mercedes sighed once more then kissed Sam chastely on the lips, "never mind darling, we have tomorrow to hang out, and… she raised a finger, guess what my father said I could get?"

"What?" Sam inquired, kissing her cheek.

" A cellular phone," she chuffed.

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"No…I'm not…" she grinned, "he realized that I may need it now and again, so he agreed that if I have save up enough money I can get me a phone. And then you'll be able to ring me." She cheered.

Sam bit his bottom lip in excitement, "This is great news! I'll be able to ring you whenever I miss you!" he chortled, "which will probably be every second," Mercedes smiled and held his hand tightly as she took in his smile. _I love you Chord Evans,_ she thought, as she basked in a sea of contentment. _I really love you._

…

Mercedes waved as she spotted Sam in the distance.

Artie raised a brow and inquired, "So remind me…why is he hanging with us again Cedes?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and then giggled, "firstly, because he is Chords cousin. Secondly, he is actually really funny, and he's friends with Mike now."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Mike said they have been pretty close lately, I actually think he's a bit of a douche really," she giggled.

Mercedes and Artie narrowed their gaze at Tina.

"What? I'm only telling you the truth!" she chortled, walking apprehensively beside them.

Sam sat anxiously waiting for Mercedes outside breadsticks. His popular friends sat outside with him but he really didn't care. As he saw Mercedes in the distance his heart pounded with excitement. He was smitten. Standing he waved to her in the distance.

"Who the hell are they?" Santana giggled as Sam waved to Mercedes and company.

Sam stood proudly and looked at his Santana, "they are my new friends," he cheered.

Santana and her friends mocked and laughed at the three amigos as they walked toward Sam.

"You are not seriously going to hang out with them are you?" Santana gaped.

"Yeah I am…" Sam seriously replied, and then added, "They are a dam sight more interesting to hang out than you lot." Then turned his back on an obviously angry Santana and ran toward Mercedes and company.

"Hey I mean…hi," Sam blushed, looking deep into her eyes. "You look beautiful this afternoon Miss Jones."

Mercedes was taken aback at first by his compliment. Her heart thumped as his eyes meet hers. _Why is this happening? _She thought. _I love Chord! I love him_, and then quickly pulled her gaze away from Sam.

Sam didn't give a rats tail that he was obviously crushing on her. As silly as it sounded he decided that Sam Evans was going to stomp Chord Evans into the ground and rip Mercedes Jones from his grip.

Tina looked bewildered at the two of them and snapped grabbing Mercedes hand, "let's go Cedes you need caffine STAT," and pulled her along whispering. "That darn Evans is trying to seduce you Cedes. He best not try that stupidity on my watch," she frowned and quickly pulled her into the secret garden.

Sam walked quietly with Artie and smiled, "do you remember me?

"I actually do," Artie smiled, "good to see you again Sam and offered him his hand. But the question is…do you remember me?"

"Good to see you again too Artie," Sam replied as they entered the garden.

"Do you know this place?" Artie queried.

"No," Sam lied casting his vision downward, "No I don't."

Even lying to Artie was really playing on Sam's mind. He hated lying to him. Sam really hated the whole charade now. Prior to meeting the three Amigos, Sam didn't care who he stomped on to get where he needed to be. But now, everything was changing, being with Mercedes as Chord. And spending time with her in the day as Sam was effecting his entire being. Sam was beginning to pull away from the popular crowd. He really didn't care if he saw them or not.

As Artie and Tina made their way to see Judge, Tina giving a warning glance to Mercedes before she left, Mercedes and Sam gave the waiter their orders and sat basking happily in each others presence.

"Thank you for inviting me here," Sam blushed. He really wanted to hold her hand like Chord but knew he couldn't. Deciding to cause a bit of mischief Sam asked, "So where's Chord?"

"You're welcome Sam…it's nice that you are here," she smiled then added, "Chord? Oh…he had some thing's he had to do," Mercedes grimaced,

Suddenly an evil thought entered his brain. Keeping to his eradication of Chord Evans plan Sam began, "Things to do? What things? Who would pass up an opportunity to be with a beautiful girl for...things," he winked.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip, "um…I'm not sure what he had to do…but I guess it must have been important," she whispered nervously playing with her hands.

Sam didn't notice her nervousness and continued, "Things to do? Whatever! He never has things to do…I would know…" he chuckled, "I wonder what excuses he's coming up with now." Then leaned back on his chair and grinned, "He's like that, once he gets bored of something he moves on."

Tears began to prick Mercedes eyes as she responded, "w-well I guess you might be right…" she whispered, "I never see him during the day, I only see him after school and l-lately h-he hasn't been meeting me after school," then she wiped away a stray tear, "I-I guess you're right Sam…he's probably bored with me..." her voice soon trembled and held her hands fast, "I'm not the most interesting person in the world."

Immediately the smile etched on Sam's face dissipated realizing his ignorance, _dam it Evans you are an idiot! _He cursed himself, and moved closer to Mercedes taking her hand. Sam hated it when Mercedes was unhappy, and right now she was miserable and to make it worse, he had caused it, "Oh NO!" he gasped holding her hand and ranted, shaking his head, "No Mercedes, he's not bored with you, he loves you Mercedes, he loves you with all his heart, you are everything to him. You're not boring at all, your magnificent, wonderful, beautiful…you're everything Mercedes, you're everything!" Realizing he was going a little over board he quickly revised his words, "I-I mean, h-he told me you are his everything, he really loves you." He whispered then released his grasp.

"Do you really think so Sam?" Mercedes smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know so," Sam smiled as their gazes met once again. Sam couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty and etched closer to her, moving toward her lips. It was a natural reaction whenever Chord and Mercedes eyes met and right now he wanted to kiss away her tears and make her feel better.

Mercedes pursed her lips and closed her eyes, returning his response then balked and jumped back, "Oh my Lord, I'm sorry," she stammered, "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't be doing this!" then she stood as tears filled her eyes. "I love Chord Sam, I love him." And quickly ran inside.

Sam tried to grab her. He wanted to tell her that he was Chord, he wanted to hold her. Sam ran a hand over his face, tears begging to exit. "Dam it Sam Evans!" he wept, "You have to tell her."

….

Sam sat in the Evans library recalling the afternoon's events. Despite the earlier altercation, Mercedes soon perked up and re-joined Sam apologizing once again for her behavior. Sam wanted to tell her immediately that she had nothing to apologize for, but Artie and Tina returned and all the fears of losing Mercedes Jones resurfaced, so once again he remained mum.

Reminiscing over the special times he had spent with Mercedes and his time in Lose Ville, Sam remembered his article. Flicking through his notes Sam finally completed his first segment of 'The Life and Times of an Obscurest.' Sam's fellow writers were anxious to see the first installment of his article and were finally appeased when the first segment of his story hit the front page. Chord Evans wanted to change his initial introduction, but the Sam in him wanted controversy. So he kept the title and introduction as he had originally written it. Chord however, did get the last word.

_Notes from the Editor:  
_

_The life and Times of an obscurest _

_Life can be tough sometimes. Achieving and attaining the top position in the football team or basketball team can be challenging. But what about those who are not as fortunate to dream the bigger dreams and attain the greater goals in life. What about the life of an obscurest. _

_The definition for an obscurest as outlined in the Oxford dictionary is as an adjective (obscurer, obscurest) not discovered or known about; uncertain: his origins and parentage are obscure. not important or well-known ie. a relatively obscure actor, Vague, obscure._

_In undertaking this article I knew it was imperative to ensure that those subjects involved were unaware of my status in life. This way it would be easier to infiltrate their punitive lives. On entering their domain it was plain to see how truly inferior this lot were to those within the higher realms in life._

_This is how Sam Evans felt at the beginning of this article. However, as I delve deeper into the world of the obscurest I am beginning to question. Who indeed is able to deem one person obscure, and another popular? Is it material or emotional? What strange falsehoods have we in society invented that categorizes people and places them in their predetermined boxes? This article will explore the true meaning of the word obscure and the border line between popular and unpopular. Every day I am asking myself new questions, as my life is swept up within this world. _

_Please send me your views and thoughts with regards to this topic as I travel this journey…until next time…From one obscurest to another._

_Sam Evans_

_Editor: McKinley High Tribune._

…

As the paper hit the News stand Sam received many accolades and several letters from readers sharing their ideas re: popularity. The Article was a hit. Everyone read it and loved it. Well, all except for the three Amigos, who never read the School Newspaper, believing it was filled with frivolous jargon.

Walking down the hallowed halls of McKinley High Quinn Fabray eyed the interest people seemed to be having in the school Newspaper that morning. Strutting her stuff she quickly walked up to a gangly looking, pimpled faced young man and smiled, "You look like you're reading something interesting, can I see," she smiled and fluttered her lashes.

The young man smiled and replied, "Yeah sure..," and then added, "I'm going to write to the Editor. I really like this article," Then handed the paper to Quinn and said, "You can keep it," and then walked happily down the corridor.

Peering at the article Quinn raised an eyebrow then immediately scrunched the paper and held it in her hand. If one could see steam physically exit the ears and eyes of another, you would surely witness it on Miss Fabray. Quinn was livid, "I knew it!" she spat, "I knew that little ass was up to something! I knew it was him!" and stormed off in search of Sam Evans.

Eying Sam in the distance Quinn marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar pulling him to the side of the lockers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SAM!" she screamed, throwing the scrunched up Newspaper toward him.

"Oh shit!" Sam gasped, "keep it down Quinn, please."

"KEEP IT DOWN," she screamed and shoved him against the lockers, "I told you I'd kill you if you did anything to Mercedes Jones I dam well told you! I knew you were an ass, but this Sam Evans takes the cake! I knew it was you, I darn well KNEW IT! That stupid fake ass English accent didn't fool me!" she screamed and kicked him in the leg. Then began to walk away, "I'm telling her now you asshole, I'm telling her RIGHT NOW!"

Sam ran toward her, tears in his eyes and pleaded, "Please, Please Quinn…please don't tell Mercedes yet. I love her so much Quinn it hurts, I'm sorry...I didn't expect it to happen like this, I-I never thought I would fall in love with her."

Sam walked backward then leaned his back up against a wall, covered his face with his hands and slid down toward the floor.

"Please don't tell her yet Quinn please, I promise I'll tell her, I-I just don't want to lose h-her."

Quinn squinted angrily at Sam and gritted her teeth trying desperately to keep the tone of her voice down, she was livid with Sam, but for some reason she knew he was telling the truth, "No matter what you do Sam, from now on, you have already lost Mercedes. She is in love with Chord and when she discovers what you have done you will break her heart!" she spat.

"I know, I know!" Sam cried, tears falling, "I just got in too deep Quinn, I didn't expect this to happen."

"You better tell her Sam and I mean soon because if you don't …then I will. I'm giving you twenty four hours Sam. And if you haven't told her then I will kick your butt…then I'll tell Puck and he can kick your ass too, and then I will tell Mercedes. No matter what Sam, you will break her heart and I hate you for doing that to my friend. Then she moved toward him and kicked him hard on the leg once more. "You're an ass Sam Evans. A bigger ass than I ever thought!" then quickly turned and exited the school banging and slamming things as she left.

…

_Performance in Glee Club…_

Sam stood in glee club and trembled. It wasn't the performance that made him nervous. It was the fact that these would surely be his last hours with her as Chord and as Sam. The last few months that he had spent with Mercedes were beautiful. He loved every second. In the dance practices Sam Evans did some ridiculous things, but despite that, she still gave her time to him. Sam could feel that his feelings for her as Sam Evans were being reciprocated and he knew that it would only be time till she felt the same for Sam as she did for Chord. But now it was coming to an end and his heart broke.

Sam took his guitar and stood downcast in front of the class. "Hey, um…I…I've chosen a song that pretty much explains how I feel about a certain…s-someone…" Then cast his eyes upon Mercedes beautiful brown eyes. "I really love her," he whispered, lowering his gaze.

Sam began to pick the strings of his guitar as he began the introduction and sang from his heart. He knew he had less than twenty four hours to reveal the truth to Mercedes. And his heart broke. That minute, Sam sang from Sam Evans entire being. He sang every word and meant every one. Tears pricked his eyes as he began to sing...

_She got those eyes, those eyes that will see right through you  
When she leaves the night I want to leave with her too  
And she's on my mind, like all, all the time  
When we touch I go weak, and I can hardly speak  
And I hope that she's thinks about me cause I'm always thinking of her (always thinkin of her)_

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man_  
_I wanna know if she'd take a chance_  
_Cause I still have not revealed it,_  
_Cause I still get the feelin_  
_That lovin her is a game I'll always lose_  
_I got the brown eyed blues_

Looking toward Mercedes Sam hoped she would hear his words as Sam Evans. Mercedes took a deep breath. She knew at that second, that for some strange reason, the feelings she had for Sam were the same she carried for Chord and she pulled her eyes begrudgingly from Sam's and sighed.

_It's a shame I didn't meet her before_  
_Cause now I want to see her more then I should_  
_Whos to blame, when she's always on my mind_  
_An I'd see her all the time if I could_  
_And I hope that she cares about me cause I know that I care for her_

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man_  
_I wanna know if she'd take a chance_  
_Cause I still have not revealed it,_  
_Cause I still get the feelin_  
_That lovin her is a game I'll always lose_  
_I got the brown eyed blues_

_I don't want to be with anybody else_  
_She makes me take a good look at myself_  
_She brings out the best in me_  
_She doesn't think any less of me_  
_When I do the wrong things_  
_She loves me for me and I can't explain_

_O be her man_  
_I wanna know_  
_Cause I still have not revealed it,_  
_Cause I still get the feelin_  
_That lovin her is a game I'll always lose_  
_I got the brown eyed blues_

Sam closed his eyes as memories filled his mind. He remembered the day he first met her, Momma's night, their first date, their first kiss and the day he told her he knew he loved her. Sam's heart ached as he sang and tears began to run down his cheeks.

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man_  
_I wanna know if she'd take a chance_  
_Cause I still have not revealed it,_  
_Cause I still get the feelin_  
_That lovin her is a game I'll always lose_  
_I got the brown eyed blues_

Mercedes brown eyes meet Sam's greens once more, as applause filled the room, but for the two of them that applause did not exist. The tears in Sam's eyes spoke volumes to Mercedes. She knew how much Sam Evans loved her in that instant. She also knew that she felt the same way, but that it would be fruitless, due to her love for Chord. And she would never betray him. Tears soon filled her eyes and she quickly exited the room. Sam followed quickly after her.

Quinn sadly watched all that had transpired between Mercedes and Sam, and shook her head in sadness. This would be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. Breaking Mercedes heart was the worst thing in the world. Quinn closed her eyes praying that Sam would tell her and that she would not have to be the bearer of bad news. She hoped that he would reveal it immediately.

Mercedes couldn't believe she was in love with two boys at the same time. She felt sick to the stomach. Falling in love was monogamous, she had been taught that from an early age. No one else was to invade that love or her thoughts, but here she was in love with another guy. Mercedes actually cursed as she ran down the hall way. "How can I do this to Chord?" she wept wiping away her tears, "how can I hurt him like this?"

As Sam caught up to Mercedes he knew what he had to do. Not because Quinn had threatened him, but because he knew how much he truly loved her. Taking her gently by the hand, stopping her flight, he begged, "Please, please Mercedes, I need you to listen to me…please…" he continued, "I-I meant every word of that song…" he whispered taking her hands and holding them to his heart, tears falling profusely, "I want everything Mercedes Jones, I want all of you…I want to hold your hand, I want to walk down the halls of McKinley High and tell the world I'm yours, I want to be your man…I want everyone to know that Sam Evans heart belongs to Mercedes Jones…there is so much I need to reveal…I-I love you Mercedes, I love you so much!"

Mercedes pushed him back, tears falling, shaking her head, "I-I can't feel this way, I-I can't, you can't do this to me Sam, I love Chord! I do! I don't know why I'm feeling like this about you. It's confusing me. Sam…p-please don't say those things to me. You don't even know me Sam, how can you love me…please!" She begged and began to walk away once more.

Sam took her gently by the arm again and whispered, "I know you Mercedes Jones, I do know you and I love you with everything that is within me. I think I loved you the minute I laid eyes on you. I love you with all my heart Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes shook her head, pushing him away once more, "B-but you can't, I'm with your cousin Chord, I love him…but I don't understand all this, stop saying you love me!" she gasped trying to keep her distance from him.

Finally Sam took her hands and placed them on either side of his face and whispered, "I can't stop telling you how much I love you Mercedes, I can't. Please honey just look into my eyes baby and you will understand. Look into my eyes…what do you see? Please, look at me baby." and then rested his forehead against hers.

Mercedes didn't want to but finally relented, and gazed into his beautiful greens and then confusingly shook her head, "No…no…no!" Then she pulled back, "no…you're his cousin…you're not…no!" she gasped.

Sam moved slowly toward her and whispered, "Yes…It's me baby, look at me…It's me….I'm sorry…" He then cupped her cheeks, "You knew it was me all along, that's why you were drawn to me, that's why you have these feelings, it's me!"

Mercedes couldn't believe her ears or her eyes, she was so shocked but some part of her wasn't. She didn't know what to say or do. She just stared blankly in silence.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you baby, I need you to forgive me, I-I need you to know how much I love you Mercedes Jones, I love you…" Then he held her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "It's really me baby, it's…Ch-Chord."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Sorry we left a bit of a cliff hanger. I never use cliff hangers but this time it seemed appropriate. We will update soon. Thanks again. Please review. Blessings and goodness. Tara & Ngawai.**

**Song: Brown Eyed Blues by Adrian Hood**


	5. Chapter 5

Reviewers...You are beautiful beyond imagination. Readers...You are priceless.

_Once again here is our latest chapter. We would like to thank you for your continued support, now that there is no hope for our couple on screen they will continue to live on for us though our fanfiction. Wishing the best of luck to Amber Riley as she continues on her new journeys. As always much love to my partner in crime Ngawai, for her unconditional friendship and love, Aroha nui my friend. Blessings Tara. _

_P.S. Zach said thank you for all the prayers and birthday wishes and I thank you too._

Lots of love to you Tara, my co-writer. Blessings to your family and to all you readers and reviewers out there. Goodness and love Ngawai :)

Please excuse any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Own no songs or characters but love them none the less :)

* * *

Chapter 5 Switching Sides

Sam sat in the library waiting, watching and hoping. He was waiting to catch a glimpse of her, watching longingly for a chance to see her, hoping with each breath he took that she would speak to him. It had been two weeks since their altercation and Sam's heart was broken.

…

_Two weeks before…_

"It's really me baby, it's….Ch-Chord."

Those words resonated within Mercedes mind, she couldn't believe what he was saying, _he was Chord? This Sam Evans who she had deep feelings for was her…Chord?_

_"_What?" Mercedes gasped. Deep down she knew, she wasn't surprised, because the feelings she was having for Sam Evans mirrored her feelings for Chord, and now she understood why.

"What?" She trembled, tears rolling down her checks. "Why? W-why did you do this?" She stumbled, and then finally pushed him away as he endeavoured to take her in his arm.

"I did it for a school article…" Sam wept, "It was supposed to be harmless fun but I-I…" Sam tried to take her hand but she pulled it away, "I-I never dreamt I would fall in love with you…I love you Mercedes, I love you!"

Mercedes gasped, "An article? You played with my heart for an article? Have you written it? Where's this article?!" Mercedes demanded.

"I-It was part of the s-school p-paper…I've only written the intro-"

"I want to see it!" Mercedes commanded.

"It's not important…" Sam cried, "It's just a stupid article!"

"Well it must have been darn well important if you wrote it Sam or whatever you name is!" Mercedes seethed, "Show me it!" she screamed.

"You don't need to see it…Please baby please…I just want us to talk about…us!" Sam begged.

"I WANT TO SEE IT! If you don't produce it I am leaving RIGHT NOW!" Mercedes screamed pointing decidedly at him as tears fell relentlessly.

Sam tried to wipe away his tears, he couldn't stand it that he had reduced her to bitter tears. Running to his locker Sam rummaged through it at warp speed and returned to Mercedes who leant against the wall sobbing. His heart broke as he watched her pain. "You are such an ass," Sam whispered to himself, wiping his own tears from his eyes and walked nervously toward her, trembling as he handed her the newspaper.

Mercedes snatched it from his grasp and moved away from him. She didn't want to be around him. She didn't want him near her. Her heart was breaking, she had let this being into her life and he had hurt her. Scanning the article Mercedes screamed, "Those who are not as fortunate to dream the bigger dreams and attain the greater goals in life, what on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Keep reading baby…" Sam begged, trying desperately to speak through relentless tears, "Please keep reading."

Mercedes read on through to the end and shook her head, "so it was all for an article, this whole charade was for an article…" she snivelled, "I should have known it was too good to be true, this so called popular guy hanging out with Mercedes Jones!" she chuckled nervously.

Sam tried to step closer to her but she held her hand in front of her and warned, "Don't you dare come near me! Keep away from me!"

"Please baby," Sam cried, "I just want to hold you, I just want to be near you, p-please!"

Mercedes shook her head and began to undo the necklace he had given her, unlocked the locket and took the picture of her mother and herself from within its confines, then handed it to Sam.

Sam shook his head in horror, he knew she was going to do this, he knew it, but he didn't want to face it.

"What are you doing?" Sam gulped, "No, no, no, no…" he stepped back, threw his hands in the air and tried to evade the locket as she handed it to him, "t-that's yours! It belongs to you baby, please, no…NO!"

Mercedes wept silent tears as she moved toward him, "please take it! I can't do this anymore, it's over."

"NO!" Sam screamed, "NO IT'S NOT!" and moved backward, "that belongs to you, no one else, I don't want it!

Mercedes moved toward him, "please take it back, I don't want it, it's over, it's over," she whispered tears falling.

Sam stepped back further as his heart broke in two, "No please, Mercedes, please baby, don't say it's over…p-please don't say it's over!" he begged falling to the ground, "I love you! I LOVE YOU!" he wept.

Mercedes looked into his eyes and knew what he said was true, then knelt before him and whispered cupping his cheek with her hand and wiping away his tears, "t-that's the problem Sam Evans…" and wiped her own tears away once more. "I love you too. I love you too."

Mercedes then placed the locket in his hands, kissed him on the cheek, turned and walked away.

Sam stood, "p-please don't leave it like this baby, please…I haven't finished speaking to you, it's not over! Please!" he begged trying to run after her.

Mercedes stopped mid-flight and held out her hand, preventing him from following her any further. "No Sam…" She wept, "please don't do this…p-please my heart is broken enough…I can't do this!"

Sam stood and fell once more simpering in tears of sadness as he took in her beautiful orbs, filled with sadness and knew he had to let her go. He had destroyed everything and it was time to pay the piper. Falling onto the ground once more Sam wept watching Mercedes exit the school doors as the drone of the school bell sounded signalling the end of the school day.

As the school hallway filled, Sam remained on the floor, a trembling mess. The hall was now filled with people, hundreds of people. Popular, unpopular alike, but Sam Evans didn't care, he didn't care who saw him, he didn't care about popularity, he didn't care about anything. All he knew was that his heart was not only broken, but it was taken. And it had walked out of the school doors with Miss Mercedes Jones.

Quinn Fabray watched on and furrowed her brow as she surveyed Sam before her sitting in a disheveled mess. Walking toward him Quinn wanted to kick him while he was down but began to feel sorry for him. Picking him up off the ground Quinn frowned, lifting Sam up and taking him in an awkward embrace. Quinn had never seen Sam Evans like this. In all the years she had known him he had never broken down in such a manner. He was always the one who left girls in a disheveled heap, but this time, the rolls had reversed. Before Quinn Fabray met Mercedes Jones she would have gladly mocked and derided Sam seeing him in this state. But for some unknown reason she actually felt sorry for him. Holding him tight as he sobbed Quinn patted him on his back, knowing Sam was in abject misery and whispered, "It will be alright Sam. It will." And she actually meant it.

…

_Present…_

Two weeks, two weeks! It had been two weeks since Mercedes had spoken to Chord aka Sam Evans and she felt miserable. Every day she tried to avoid him, but every day he was there, in her face. Approaching her, trying to speak to her, but she ignored him. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she knew it was necessary. Sam Evans had broken her heart and she did not want to go down the Evans trail a second time. Entering the library she knew he would be there.

"Oh my gosh!" Tina fumed, "he's here again! I'm sick of seeing his face everywhere we go!"

Mercedes placed a reassuring hand on Tina's arm and whispered, "Just ignore him Tina," and sighed, "He has to give up sometime!"

Artie waved at Sam and smiled and then sat beside his two friends.

"What are you doing waving to him?" Tina growled, lightly hitting Artie on the arm, "he's the enemy!"

Artie rolled his eyes, "Whatever Tina. Look Mercedes isn't freaking out so nether should you. You take things so personally."

Tina seethed, trying desperately to keep the volume of her voice down, "Are you kidding? This is personal! He tricked you, me and everyone else. He pretended he was someone just for a darn article, if I was violent I would slap him this second!"

Mercedes giggled, "c'mon Tina, you're getting a little overboard now, I thought gluing the pages of all his school books would have appeased you and putting itching powder in his football gear would have done the trick, but oh nooo…" Mercedes shook her head smiling, "now you want to slap him!"

Tina huffed and folded her arms, "Well I can't stand seeing his ugly face and I can't believe you two are just forgiving him!"

Mercedes sighed, "Tina, of all the people that should be hurt it's me. I love Sam or whatever his name is," and giggled. "But honestly babe, life is too short. Besides, I have more pressing matters to worry about," she furrowed her brow and thumbed through her book.

Artie rolled his eyes and lifted his text book to read, "Get a life Tina…" he grumbled, "let's just study," and began to read the text before him.

Tina grumbled and then began to open her book. They sat quietly studying for some time when suddenly a nervous voice broke the silence.

"Hey Mercedes, Artie, T-Tina…" Sam gulped, looking lovingly at Mercedes, "I-I was just wondering how y'all are?"

Mercedes sighed, "Sam, stop doing this," and looked into his green sorrow filled orbs as tears etched her eyes, "Please stop doing this Sam."

Sam lowered his gaze and whispered, "I can't stop, you have my heart Mercedes Jones and I can't be whole till I have you."

"Oh Lord in heaven!" Tina groaned slamming her books onto the table, "Will you just take that soppy crap away and get out of our faces," and began to mimic him shifting her voice into baritone, "I can't stop, you have my heart Mercedes Jones and I can't be whole till I have you…," and then screamed, "YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"Sssshhhh!" Mercedes and Artie turned, sending her an angry glare.

Sam lowered his head and replied, "I don't blame you for your anger Tina. I deserve it."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip trying to refrain from taking him and kissing his sadness away, but she had to stick to her resolve. Trust was an important aspect of her future relationships. Her parent's displayed the epitome of what she wanted in a relationship and in a marriage and Sam Evans was way off the mark.

Turning to Sam Mercedes whispered, "Sam, I told you to stop doing this, please respect my wishes…" then sighed, "Trust is the most important thing we can have and I don't trust you."

"I know…" Sam mumbled, "I just….m-miss you." Then he looked toward Artie and Tina. "I miss all of you."

Artie smiled patting Sam on the back, "look Sam, I accepted your apology two weeks ago," then turned to Mercedes and smiled, "Look Cedes, I'm willing to have him hang with us if you are. You know all that Jesus stuff you spout should count for something." He grinned.

Mercedes gapped wide eyed at Artie and whispered, "I can't believe you are asking me to accept him into our group again!"

"I'm not saying you have to…but you always go on about this Jesus guy, who's ideals I fully support, but c'mon, aren't you suppose to live it!" he smirked folding his arms.

Sam watched the two of them as they debated back and forth. He couldn't believe it, his mind shifted back and forth, hoping against hope. _Was Artie really coming to his rescue? Was he really going to be accepted back into the clan?_

Mercedes huffed, as once again someone had played the God card and she had to relent.

"Okay!" she grumbled, "You can hang with us…but it doesn't mean you and I…" she pointed decidedly between them, "are going to have anything more than just friendship."

"I'll take it!" Sam cheered and quickly tried to sit beside Mercedes, who didn't budge so grabbed another chair and sat nearest Artie.

"I OBJECT!" Tina screamed, "Just because Mike and everyone else have accepted your friendship again doesn't mean I have to!"

"Ssshhh!" Mercedes and Artie growled.

"I'm not talking to him, I'm pretending he's not with us," she moaned, raised a book and began to read, ignoring Sam completely.

Sam was walking on air. He couldn't believe Artie had turned the tables completely, smiling at Artie he whispered, "thank you Artie, thank you."

"It's fine Sam, anyways, I'm sick of Mercedes Jones pining for you every day, so if you hang with us I won't have to listen to her," he chuckled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and pouted, "Artie! I am not deaf…I CAN hear you know!"

Sam smiled as he watched the two of them debate back and forth once more and chuckled at Tina as she held her book high in the air trying to avoid him. _I love Loser Ville_…he thought to himself, _I love it!_

…

Mercedes Jones had a lot more to consider other than Sam Evans. Times were rough. Her father had been working two jobs but they did not seem to ever meet the required deadlines each month to pay for their mother's medical care.

Mercedes had put the thought of buying a cell phone on the back burner. Paying for her mother's expenses was far more important than a mobile phone. Besides, her and Chord where officially over so it wasn't as if she really needed it anyway. Finishing another set at the Oberheim Mercedes estimated her pending pay and scribbled in her notebook. That would be another $50 toward her mother's medical care.

Caught up in her ponderings Mercedes did not notice Sam and Artie as they entered the hallway. "Other than the obvious, meaning me…w-what's wrong with Mercedes Artie?" Sam asked as worry etched across his face. They had been hanging out for a solid two weeks now and Mercedes seemed pretty preoccupied. At first he thought she may be still upset with him, but he dismissed that as he looked into her eyes. He knew she loved him, as he loved her, even though they were not together. But there was something in her eyes, a sadness that he couldn't explain.

"You will have to ask Cedes that Sam…" Artie sighed placing an arm over Sam's shoulder and sighed, "Mercedes Jones never complains about anything…she is a private person…so it's not for me to break her trust in me. You will have to ask her yourself."

Sam nodded his head as they approached her, "Mercedes…" Sam whispered, but was soon interrupted by a bashful young lady, "h-hello," she quietly stammered.

Mercedes lifted her gaze and took in the waif like young lady as Artie and Tina stood stationed beside her.

Sam's eyes automatically widened _what the hell!_ He gasped.

There before them stood Sugar, Sugar Motta, Sam's ex-girlfriend. Quickly throwing his eyes to the floor Sam tried to evade her gaze. He had not set eyes on Sugar since he had dumped her. He hadn't even bothered to even think about her. Sugar had stopped hanging with all the so called popular teens and had quickly disappeared into obscurity. She was no longer part of the Cheerio's and her and her so called close friendship with Santana Lopez was a thing of the past.

"Hello," Mercedes smiled.

"H-hello," Sugar quietly responded, looking earnestly at Mercedes, "I-I don't know i-if you remember m-me…I saw you singing in there and wanted to speak to you…" she nervously continued, her gaze lowered, "I-I w-wanted to say t-thank you and sorry."

Mercedes looked confusingly at Sugar and replied, "thank you and sorry? Why?"

Sugar raised her head and whispered, "Sorry for being cruel to you and thank you for saving me,"

Mercedes shook her head, "Cruel? Saving you?" she responded obviously baffled.

"I used to mock and make fun of you and your friends," she looked at Artie and Tina. "And I know I screamed at you a few times and cussed you out, I-I pretended I had Asperger's…b-but I-I don't..." She stumbled, tears pricking her eyes. "So I-I just w-want you to know t-that I-I am s-sorry."

Mercedes was gobsmacked. She really didn't know what to say. Opening her mouth to respond she was soon interrupted by the now demure Sugar Motta.

"A-and thank you f-for comforting m-me w-when I-I was upset, Mercedes Jones. I-I have been watching y-you and your friends and I-I really admire all of you." then she shook her head, "You never let others dictate who you are. You are just you…I-I learnt a huge lesson that day in the girl's bathroom. I-I realized that those I thought were my friends, were not my friends at all. They never truly cared for me. The time you saw me in the bathroom, I was a mess," Then she looked uneasily at Sam and then continued, "b-but you never queried or prodded with regards to my problem. You were just…there…and I thank you Miss Jones. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being….y-you." Then she stepped forward and pulled out an envelope. "Mercedes Jones, I want to give you this…I've been carrying it for some time…and I'm so glad I got to see you tonight. You are wonderful." and handed her the envelope. "Please accept it… there is a letter in there from my Parents to you and a letter from me. They wanted to give it to you themselves and convey their appreciation but…but I wanted to give it to you. It's all in that letter." Then she stepped back, smiled and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Mercedes looked at Artie and Tina, then at Sam, mouth agape as she stared at the envelope. Mercedes could not truthfully remember tending to the saddened Sugar Motta. She never ever set out purposely to comfort people. It was just something she automatically did, without a second thought. As Mercedes slowly pried open the letter she took out a small handwritten note and read it.

_Dear Miss Jones,_

_Nothing can ever convey the gratitude we feel toward you Miss Jones. Your simple act of kindness has brought us back the kind, wonderful girl we thought we had lost so many years ago. Sugar is our only child and the apple of our eye. She told us that you comforted her that day at school and in doing so you saved our daughters life. We will be indebted to you forever. Please accept this insignificant gift from the Motta family. You and your family will always be welcome in our home and in our lives. We thank you always._

_James and Sarah Motta_

Mercedes gaped as she read the letter, she couldn't believe someone had given her something for being h-her. Pulling the second letter out of the envelope she read…

_Dear Mercedes Jones,_

_You do not know me but I know you. You to me are an angel and always will be. You came to me when I needed you and I am sure you never even realized the significance of your simple gesture. The day you found me in the bathroom was a day in which I thought my life had ended. I was so distraught I didn't even know what to do. My mind was in darkness, it was black as night. I always wanted popularity…I thought it was the most important thing in the world. In the blink of an eye my life came crashing down and I was plunged into darkness. But you took me from that darkness and you held me and told me everything will be okay. And guess what Mercedes? It was…its better than okay. Life is a wonderful thing Mercedes Jones. And you taught me that. I will be forever grateful._

_Thank you Mercedes, You will always be my hero._

_Love Sugar Motta._

Nervously opening another envelope tears filled Mercedes eyes. In front of her was a cheque, a cheque for $20,000. Mercedes cupped her mouth as tears filled her eyes and then closed her eyes in prayer and sent a word of thanks.

Tina looked anxiously toward Mercedes as she trembled and took her hand. Sam moved closer. He was really worried. He couldn't stand seeing Mercedes upset. What had Mercedes received? Where had Sugar been all this time? What the hell was in that letter? Sam began to worry as Mercedes handed Tina the envelope.

Tina threw a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Oh lord…"she gasped as tears fell down her cheeks. Artie took in the cheque and gulped, "Oh Cedes!" He smiled, "It's just what you needed!" and placed his hand warmly on hers.

Sam looked at the three of them bewilderedly. Mercedes was dumb struck she didn't know what to say. Looking into Mercedes eyes Artie smiled, "do you want me to tell him Cedes?" Mercedes wiped her tears away and smiled, "I'll tell him," and turned to Sam.

"Sam, my daddy has worked many years. He works two jobs to try and provide for us, but more importantly to pay for mommas Medical expenses. We were really worried because we really thought we would have to take her out of hospital because we couldn't afford it. The bill was getting higher and higher," then she shook her head, "this week we received a letter saying if we couldn't pay for the bill we would have to take her out of hospital. I was going to give up my schooling to take care of her so papa could keep working, but now I don't need to…the sum here pays for the money we owe and will help toward her medical expenses. Sam…I still get to follow my dream, I still get to follow my dream!"

Tears etched Sam's eyes. He hadn't even thought of what the Jones were going through. He hadn't even considered the financial strain they must be facing. Sam wanted to wrap her up in his arms. How are you such an ass Sam Evans? How do you miss so many things? Suddenly an idea entered Sam's mind. He wanted to help them. He wanted to help the Jones family.

…

Sam stood behind the curtain and grinned as the crowd entered the auditorium, "There's more people than I thought," Sam gasped turning toward Artie.

"Oh my giddy aunt," Artie gasped, "there's hundreds of people. I thought you're popularity stakes would have diminished since you've been hanging with us." He giggled.

"Something tells me they are not all here just to see me," Sam smiled and then high fived Artie and threw an arm around Mike, "Its show time guys," and walked out onto the stage.

Sam beamed as the audience applauded, despite everything that had occurred in the last month or so, Sam Evans was still as popular as ever. As he quietened the audience he smiled at Mercedes who looked bewildered, "Mercedes Jones, this is for you and your family,"

Suddenly from a side room Mercedes father, a nurse, and her mother entered the auditorium. Mercedes gasped running to her parents, throwing an arm around her mother who happily skipped toward her chair. "Hello Sam!" Mrs Jones cheered. Mercedes looked confusingly at her mother and then toward her father, "how on earth does she know Sam daddy?" Mercedes gasped.

"It's a long story," Mr Jones chortled, "But that Sam Evans isn't as bad as you think he is Mercy," then winked and took a seat beside his wife. Mercedes looked bewilderingly at her father and then to Sam.

Sam smiled as he took in her confusion and his heart skipped a beat. Sam Evans loved Mercedes Jones more than anything in the world and he wanted to ease her burden. Stepping once again up to the microphone Sam turned to the side and waved to Mike and company, "Our first performance is by a guy a really admire…please show your appreciation for…Mike Chang." Then stepped back as the lights dimmed and a lone spot light focused on Mike as he danced. The audience captivated by his performance.

As the night progressed and performer after performer performed, a demure Santana Lopez apprehensively took the stage. Everyone gasped, most notably Mercedes Jones. _What is she doing up front? She queried, why would she be h-here? _She gulped, as memories of Santana's brazen words and irritating behaviour filled her mind.

Nervously stepping up to the microphone Santana gulped, "Ah…um…I…ah…" Then continued looking out into the audience, "how many people are here for Trouty?" and giggled. Half the auditorium erupted in applause. Then she smiled and looked at Mercedes Jones, "a-and how many of y'all are here for Mercedes Jones?" Sam cheered as half the auditorium screamed and applauded.

Mercedes gapped, "W-what? P-people are here for m-me?" then turned to her father as he wrapped an arm around her. Sam walked onto the stage and stood beside Santana. "Mercedes Jones, you have touched more lives than you could ever imagine, you changed me-"

Then Santana interrupted, "and you made me feel better about who I was..."

Mercedes looked bewildered and raised a brow.

Santana chortled, "You see…that's the thing about you, you don't even try to be nice, hell, you make me so sick knowing that your niceness is just second nature."

Then she continued, "Mercedes Jones, I never say sorry…but I am…I'm sorry for being cruel to you, I'm sorry for demeaning you." then bit her bottom lip and whispered. "I'm just s-sorry." Then shifting uncomfortable on the spot she smiled, "Junior high…I was on the bleachers crying because I realized I was g-gay," she gulped, then grinned, "and you…" she pointed to Mercedes, "you never judged me, you told me it would be okay and that I needed to be truthful with how I felt and that I should tell my parents how I was feeling." Then she smiled toward Mercedes, "those few words you shared meant more to me than anything Mercedes Jones, and until this week I had forgotten everything…until Trouty here spoke about doing this for you. At first I thought what the hell, why would I wanna be part of this! But then I remembered Mercedes," tears began to fill her eyes and she whispered, "I remembered…So here I stand, thanking you, thank you so much Mercedes Jones, Thank you," Then turned and walked off the stage.

Everyone stood as Santana walked off the stage and applauded. Sam looked at Mercedes and smiled, "you are irreplaceable Miss Jones," he beamed. Suddenly a couple joined Sam entering the stage hand in hand, it was Puck and Quinn.

Quinn smiled, looked adoringly at Puck and stepped up to the microphone, "Hi…I-I'm Quinn Fabray, and this is my boyfriend…" she smiled motioning to Puck.

"Noah Puckerman," Puck added and grinned happily at Quinn, holding her hand tight.

"A few years ago I would never have walked hand in hand with Noah," she frowned, "I loved him dearly but pretended that he didn't exist and met him clandestinely whilst I was seeing someone else," Quinn furrowed her brow. "But Mercedes encouraged me to choose the man I really loved, so I did….and we are still together," and turned and kissed Puck on the cheek.

"And I tell you that was the best gift you could give anyone," Puck beamed, "Thank you Miss Jones."

"Thank you Mercedes Jones," Quinn whispered into the microphone then winked, "thank you for everything." Then the both of them exited the stage.

Sam grinned as they exited then took his guitar and whispered, "A number of months ago I met a girl. A girl named Mercedes Jones who never asks for anything. Who is giving and loving and everything I would ever want in a girl and more. I was an ass. I assumed the identity of Chord Evans for the sake of an article. Little did I realize was that this girl…" Sam eyes filled with tears, "this girl would affect my life like she has so many others, by her mare existence."

Finally Tina, Artie, Mike and Andrew joined him on stage.

Tonight from this concert and from other fundraisers we have raised $5000 to go toward Momma Jones," Tina smiled.

Momma Jones jumped up and waved, "hello Tina, hello Artie, hello Andy."

The three of them waved back as Tina continued, "Mr and Mrs Jones you have done so many things for the community I cannot even count them. So it's time we paid you and your family back…So…we ask that you accept this on behalf of all of us." And handed the box chock full of money toward him. Mr Jones smiled with tears in his eyes and whispered, "thank you," Mercedes took his hand and hugged him, holding her father tight.

"The song we are going to sing to end this wonderful evening is momma Jones favourite song," Artie grinned, "sitting back on one of the chairs stationed on stage."

Andrew positioned himself on the chair next to Tina, "I love you momma," he grinned and began to pluck the chords guitar as Sam began to strum. He loved Mercedes, and the words which exited his mouth were sung from the heart as the lights of the auditorium dimmed and hundreds of luminous spheres filled the auditorium, replicating the small nook by the lake. The crowd gasped. Momma Jones cheered. Singing the first verse, tears in his eyes. Sam loved knew he loved this song. But it meant even more now than any other time before.

_Oh, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
Oh, but I can't  
Just the thought of you  
Turns my whole world misty blue_

_Oh honey, just the mention of your name  
Turns the flicker to a flame  
Listen to me good, baby  
I think of the things we used to do  
And my whole world turns misty blue_

Sam smiled as he watched Mr Jones take Mrs Jones by the hand and hold her tight and danced up the aisle of the auditorium. Mercedes smiling as usual as she took in the love her father and Mother had for each other, despite her illness. Looking at Sam, Mercedes sighed, wishing it could have been different with them. Sam and Mercedes eyes met once more as Tina continued, Sam and Artie harmonizing in part.

_Ooooh baby, I should forget you  
Heaven knows I tried  
Baby, when I say that I'm glad we're through  
Deep in my heart I know I've lied  
I've lied, I've lied_

Ooooh honey, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
But I can't  
Just the thought of you, my love  
My whole world turns misty blue…..

Mercedes knew that those words pertained to her love for Sam. She tried to imagine everything would be okay but she knew she could never forget Sam/Chord Evans, even if she tried. She loved him. She loved him so much. She had tried to get him off her mind but it was fruitless. At that moment she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to jump on the stage and thank him for organizing this whole evening. But no matter how much she wanted to her legs wouldn't move.

As the song finished, tears filling Sam's and her eyes with what might have been, tears filling the Mr and Mrs Jones with what was, and the tears filling the audience with what can be, Sam stood as the lights of the auditorium once again filled the room. The sound of applause filled the entire venue. For one second Sam and Mercedes were caught in a wave of love for each other as their eyes met.

Suddenly without warning a voice echoed from beyond as the crowd began to disperse, shaking the two would be lovers out of their revelry.

"SAM YOU OLD SOD!" a distinctive English twang filled the room. Mercedes shook her head and turned to see a young man bounding down the steps of the auditorium and run to the stage. Jump quickly upon it and take Sam into a warm embrace. Sam balked, smiling but half irritated with this young man for disrupting their samcedes moment. A name Sam had miraculously plucked out of his mind whenever he and Mercedes had moments of complete yet wordless love.

"What the hell are you doing here cousin?" Sam cheered, taking his cousin into a warm embrace.

"I'm going to be staying with you for a few months," the young man cheered in his upper crust accent."

"Are you?!" Sam smiled and hugged his cousin once more, "this is gonna be fun!" he cheered throwing an arm around him.

Sam's cousin made his way around the room shaking hands. He was tall and incredibly handsome. He looked much like Sam except his hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were a piercing blue. His abdominals and biceps seemed to pop through his s-medium shirt. Tina gawped looking at this Adonis before her, Mike kicked her.

Finally making their way down toward the Jones family Sam introduced his cousin to Mr and Mrs Jones then turned to introduce him to Mercedes. "Mercedes…" Sam nervously began, "t-this is my cousin…" and gulped, "this is-"

Suddenly the debonair young man took Mercedes hand and gently kissed it softly interrupting, "no cousin…let me introduce myself," Then smiled not releasing her hand, "You are obviously the beautiful Miss Mercedes Jones," he grinned like a Cheshire cat and raised an eyebrow, "I have heard so much about you Miss Jones."

Sam flinched as jealousy coursed through his veins, he knew his cousin very well. And he knew his sights were now on Mercedes. The woman Sam loved. Quickly pulling his cousin away from Mercedes he balked, "we have to go cousin." And frowned trying to pry him away from who he deemed was his woman.

"Wait" Mercedes queried, furrowing her brow, "I didn't catch your name."

The handsome young man smiled, pulled out of Sam's grasp, took her hand once more and kissed it softly again whispering, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Jones," then looked into her eyes, piercing blues meeting warm browns and smiled. "My name is Chord, Chord Evans."

* * *

Sorry...but we had to have another cliffy to introduce the new character (or is he old...lol). Thank You So much for reading once more. Please Review.

Song: Misty Blue - Boys II Men rendition


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry it us a while to post this chapter. I was on vacation and Ngawai and I had been busy. Thank you so much for your support. Blessing to you all, Tara_

_Readers and followers...Thank you :)_

_Thank you so much for all your reviews too thanks. You are so beautiful._

Disclaimer: No character or song belongs to us. But we love them none the less :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Switching Sides**

Mercedes looked at the young man before her and gapped, "Chord? E-Evans?"

"Yes," Chord nonchalantly replied, "the one and only."

Tina stared wide eyed at him and gasped, "T-there really is a C-Chord Evans?" Tina was shocked. This handsome blue eyed stranger before her was actually named Chord Evans? She moved closer to him as she took him in. He was nothing like the Chord Evans Sam portrayed, "OMG I can't believe this!" Tina gulped, "you're nothing like your cousin portrayed you,"

Chord threw a hand through his hair and looked confusingly at her, "what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing cousin!" Sam growled, and expeditiously tugged Chords hand from Mercedes and pulled him along. "It's time to go cousin!" Sam groaned, "It's almost 10.00 pm and it's way past you're bedtime."

Mercedes was astounded. Looking at Sam then to Chord, then back to Sam once more Mercedes seethed, "s-so he's real Sam?!" Hands fixed securely on her hips.

"Sam quickly cast his eyes to the ground, bit his bottom lip and mumbled, "um…yeah...I-"

Mercedes could feel anger course through her veins. She couldn't believe he impersonated his cousin, and to make it worse, a really bad impersonation at that. Chord was the total opposite of Sam's rendition of him. He was the epitome of the stereotypical popular guy. She had learnt that after hanging with Sam for some time. The Chord he portrayed was nothing like this guy. She could feel confidence oozing out of him and although _her_ Chord could be ignorant at times he was sweet and that's all she wanted in a guy. She wanted someone like fake Chord, not this being before her and certainly not Sam Evans.

Turning and walking briskly to the entrance, Sam in tow, Mercedes muttered under her breath, "Anger subside, anger subside…Jesus in heaven give me strength to over come this-"

Suddenly Sam interrupted, "please Mercedes please listen to me…" tears quickly attacking his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I never thought…I couldn't think of any other name…I-I-"

Taking a deep breath Mercedes held up a hand, interrupting his spiel, "Do not say another word Sam Evans," she growled trying to keep her voice low, "I do not want to speak to you right now!" then exited the venue.

Standing at the exit, utterly devastated Sam trembled. Mike walked toward him and threw an arm over him, shaking his head, "well Sam," he grimaced, "I don't think even Arties Jesus card is gonna get you out of this trouble…" then laughed, "yeah Tina told me," Mike pulled Sam along leading him out of the auditorium. "I think it's time to give it up dude you've dug that hole too deep now."

Sam held his head low, "Oh Mike, I'm such a shit, I l-love Mercedes so much, I-I just want her back, I just want her," he whispered, tears blinding his vision.

Just then Sam received a quick slap across his head, "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Quinn screamed, "CHORD EVANS IS REAL! How on earth do you think Mercedes feels hearing his name and knowing he is real? Can you get any more stupid!" she growled and then kicked him.

"Honey…" Puck took her hand and snickered, looking at a downtrodden Sam as he ministered to his leg, "I love your feistiness but honestly, violence doesn't pay," then pulled her gently toward him.

Sam looked at Puck and sighed, "Thanks' man,"

Puck snarled walking toward Sam, narrowing his gaze, "I never stopped her for you, I don't want my girlfriend going to jail for abuse." Then stepped back, "if I had it my way I would smash that prissy face of yours right now…but as I said, violence doesn't pay." Then he turned to Quinn who he knew was still seething and gently wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright honey," he smiled and led her away before she killed him.

Sam lowered his head once more as Mike crouched before him, "you okay dude?" Mike enquired placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam was about to respond when another voice sent a shrill through the air, "MIKE YOU HAD BEST STOP PANDERING TO THAT SNEAKY SOD!"

Mike turned and looked disappointedly at his girlfriend, "darling, I love you…but Sam is my friend."

"Well I'm your girlfriend!" She fumed, hands firmly glued to her hips in disgust.

"Darling," Mike whispered.

Immediately Tina knew that although Mike was angry with Sam for his antics, at the end of the day he and Sam were friends and he would never take sides.

Standing, Mike kissed Tina gently on the forehead and then smiled looking into her eyes, "you know I love you…but I just can't abandon him." He whispered.

Tina knew Mike well and gently cupped his face, "well honey…" she lowered her tone and huffed, "okay then…you can love him and I will continue to hate him," then kissed him gently on the palm of his hand and smiled turning away, "I love you too and I'll see you later." Then expeditiously took her leave.

Mike then scooted next to Sam and sat quietly beside him throwing an arm around him, "don't worry dude…" he smiled, "It'll be alright."

…..

Chord Evan strutted down the halls of McKinley High, basking in his own loveliness. Chord Evans was much like his cousin, except if one would even dare to say, worse. He had definitely heard about Miss Mercedes Jones. But the version of events he received differed considerably from the version he had heard the night before. Sam always spoke about Mercedes and his love for her to his cousin. But he did not reveal his entire charade to him. Chord loved his cousin but thought of him being such a douche, and a dumb douche at that. Chord smiled happily as he took in his reflection against the classroom window and winked happily to himself, "who's the man Evans?" he smiled then grimaced as Sam gave him a tug on the shirt.

"Cousin you are sooo vain," Sam snickered then pulled his cousin down the hall. Sam felt sick to the stomach entering the school halls that day. Things had been going so well with Sam and Loser Ville lately, and he could feel he was making inroads with Mercedes. But now it had gone to grief. Walking down the hall the Evans duo caused a stir. Girls swooned over Sam, but now his older by one month, cousin who looked a heck of a lot like Sam Evans, stood before them, their abs and biceps visible through their s-medium shirts. Chord had purposely chosen his outfit for the day. The tighter the better for the ladies to swoon over, he figured. Sam however, just threw on whatever and didn't give it a second thought. Sam had changed over the months. The time he had been away from Mercedes had affected him dramatically. When he finally began hanging with the three amigos again he felt whole, but now exactly eleven hours after the Chord revelation, here he was, amigo less.

Seeing Mercedes at her locker Sam's heart skipped a beat, he wanted to talk to her. Looking toward her Mercedes raised her eyes and their gazes inadvertently met. Always and he knew forever, Sam felt that ever present connection as green met brown and his heart ached as Mercedes withdrew her gaze and continued fumbling with her books. Chord took in the connection and threw a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "It's alright dude," Chord smiled, "she'll come around, and then chuckled, "and if she doesn't then I'm in!"

"That's not even remotely funny cousin!" Sam growled decidedly at Chord, "Especially when I know you're not joking!"

"Well c'mon, cousin," Chord chortled in his upper class English accent, "she's a beautiful girl, and I'm a beautiful guy…and beauty belongs together."

"Oh shut up!" Sam huffed and stomped down the hallway.

"All's fair in love and war…" Chord chuckled, as they continued toward class, "All's fair," he smiled as he took one last look at Mercedes Jones before she disappeared around the corner.

….

She loved him.

She loved him with every fibre of her being and she knew it and seeing him down the hallway that morning unnerved her. Before she awoke Mercedes Jones had a great plan. She was going to avoid Sam Evans as much as possible. Sam re-joining their group had been a strain for Mercedes Jones. She wanted to kiss him, touch him and love him back. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him. But her resolve was final. The revelation of Chord being an actual being annoyed her and she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was the fact that that name had meant so much to her once upon a time, and just when she thought it was null and void, she discovers there really was a Chord Evans. Sam had impersonated his cousin. And it was a really bad impersonation at that.

Making her way to the cafeteria Mercedes chatted happily with Tina and Artie and then entered it. Immediately she could feel his green eyes upon her.

"Watch out Cedes," Tina growled, "Evans troll at 12 o'clock and his beady little eyes are on you as we speak."

"Don't call him a troll Tina!" Mercedes grimaced and ensured her gaze never met his. She couldn't look at him. She knew her eyes would betray her so she looked everywhere she could in order to avoid him.

Artie looked toward Sam and waved. Tina slapped him. "Stop being his friend Artie!" Tina grumbled, "He's the enemy!"

Artie rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever Tina…you know that I'm just like Mike. I like Sam and I have never allowed other people to sway my judgement on people and never will." Then waved to Sam again, "you chose to hate and love whomever you like and I will too, I know Sam can be a douche sometimes, but I know he is really a good guy who loves the diva," Then turned and smiled at her, "so in the meantime, I'm hungry so stop moaning and let's find a table."

Artie and Tina soon found a table and took a seat. Making her way to the counter after grabbing a sandwich, Mercedes waited in line. Suddenly she felt that familiar connection which she knew only belonged to Sam Evans. Trying desperately to pretend he wasn't near Mercedes stepped closer to the counter as the line became shorter.

Then suddenly she felt his lips near her ear as he whispered, the feel of his breath against her was mind-altering.

"I love you Mercedes Jones," Sam whispered, "I love you with everything that is in me. I love you with every breath I take."

Mercedes wanted to kiss him desperately. The concert he had helped organize to raise money for her mother touched her deeply, and all she wanted to do was show him her gratitude by kissing him with all she had. But she couldn't. She couldn't allow him to sway her decision. Trust was foremost in a relationship and Sam Evans had lost that and she didn't know if he could ever regain it again no matter how much her heart was screaming to forgive him.

Sticking to her resolve Mercedes did not reply. She moved expeditiously down the line and tried to ignore him. But he stood near her, his cologne filling her nostrils, electricity bouncing between the both of them. _Hurry up you stupid line,_ she growled within, she had to escape him because his body close to hers was really making her crumble. Quickly paying for her sandwich Mercedes tried to desperately disregard the feelings she got when she was near him. It was driving her crazy. Escaping his closeness she breathed a sigh of relief as she sat beside Tina. Mercedes knew she was safe as long as Tina was around because Sam knew well to keep far away from Tina.

"What on Earth was that Cedes?" Tina groaned.

"What?' Mercedes queried.

"That freaking Evans hitting on you in the line," then rolled her eyes, "help, you two could have just done the Lumbarda with all that sexual energy that was bouncing between you."

Mercedes frowned at her words but knew they were true. How on earth am I going to get this guy out of my mind, she pondered. Mercedes Jones never had the answer to that question. But knew deep down inside that she never truly wanted Sam Evans out of her mind. She wanted him for always and ever, enveloped in her heart.

…..

One week later…

"Hey Mercedes," Sam whispered entering the small classroom, ready for another session of the God squad. Mercedes had not spoken to Sam for a whole week and did not even acknowledge him each time they bumped into each other, which Sam made sure was often. As he took a chair, Sam prayed that she would talk to him. Or even allow her eyes to meet his. Each time Mercedes would quickly avert her gaze and find something, anything else to do. Mercedes curtly relied to Sam, "Sam," and then quickly began tapping on the table with her sturdy ruler.

"The God Squad is now in session..." she screamed, then took out the register. As she handed the register around Mercedes turned to Joe and smiled, "Joe would you please do us the honor of opening this session with a word of prayer?"

Joe smiled and began his prayer, "yeah Big Dude who controls the world, I just want to shout out to you for your awesome skills in keeping this world turning and for bringing us here to enjoy this auspicious meeting, we just want say praise…" then he opened his eyes and said, "and all the people in the house say.."

"Amen!" They all replied.

Mercedes smiled and began, "first up on the agenda I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the group Sugar.

Sugar stood and smiled toward her fellow members and narrowed her gaze when it fell upon Sam. Sam turned and shifted in his chair to escape her piercing eyes. He had felt ridiculous for the way he had dumped her those many months ago and to see her constantly hanging out with the Amigos really made him feel worse.

Sugar had become good friends with Mercedes following the concert and enjoyed hanging with her new friends. She was a shadow of the person she was previously and her terets/aspergers almost seemed to disappear overnight. Standing before the group she smiled, "It's a privilege for me to stand here before you, I hope that I can be of use to this club and I praise God that although due to unfortunate circumstances…" she peered at Sam, "my journey to this place was not what I chose but it was necessary for me to become who I am before you. I feel great and truthfully…" she turned to Sam, "you Sam Evans were inadvertently instrumental in my happiness." Then sat down as the other members applauded.

Suddenly the strong aroma of Calvin Klein filled the room. Everyone looked toward the scent and looked unnervingly toward the tall, handsome young man.

"Good afternoon fellow Godsters," Chord Evans cheered in his upper crust accent, then took a seat next to Sam. "I'm here to join the God squad," he grinned and leaned back on his chair.

"WHAT?" all three gaped except Joe.

"Yeah, I wanna join the God squad, looks like a lot of fun!" he smirked winking at his cousin.

Saddling up to Chord Sam seethed, "What the hell are you doing here? You don't even believe in God!"

Chord moved toward Sam and whispered, "I know, but I like the view in here," then chortled and looked seductively at Mercedes.

Sam took his cousin by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the classroom, the group looked on in shock at first then resumed their meeting. When they got around the corner Sam screamed, "You keep away from Mercedes! Do you think I can't see what you're doing? Turning up everywhere she goes, going to her job! You keep the hell away from her you bastard or-"

"or what?" Chord screamed, "I told you that if she doesn't want you then I'll have a go!" then pushed Sam back and smirked, "I don't want a relationship with her Sam….I just want to tap that virginal ass of hers."

Sam grabbed Chord by the scruff of the neck and pushed him against the door, "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" then slammed him repeatedly against the wall.

Suddenly Mercedes appeared around the corner, "what on earth are you doing Sam Evans?" she glared pulling him away from Chord.

Immediately Chord pretended he was hurt more than he really was and buckled to his knees gasping, "M-Mercedes…" he falsely quivered, "I…ah…I." and then dropped to the ground. If academy awards were handed out that day for the best actors category Chord Evans would have won. Picking Chord up off the floor Mercedes frowned toward Sam and slowly returned him to the classroom, Chord clandestinely smirking all the way.

Sam sat despondently upon the floor as tears etched his eyes. He felt lost and alone. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The stupid thing about it was that it was he was at fault. Sam Evans had inadvertently caused his own demise.

…..

One Month later….

Sitting despondently amongst the small crowd at the hospital Sam watched as Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Sugar, Mike, Mercedes little brother and Mr Jones took the stage, and snarled as Chord joined them. Somehow some way Chord had wormed his way into the hallowed halls of Loser-Ville. A place where Sam had become his best and a place which he was no longer a part of, however, every Friday night, momma's night Sam ensured he was there. He loved Mommas night and the Jones family and was gutted that he was no longer part of the team. Sam had to admit his cousin really knew how to play the guitar but was saddened that it was no longer he who joined them.

Standing to exit the venue after the last performance Mr Jones motioned to Sam to join then, much to the dismay of Mercedes.

"Come with us to the lake Sam," Mr Jones smiled.

Sam stood agape. He was sure after the rigmarole he had done that surely Mr Jones would hate him, but true to the Jones family motto, forgiveness was the key. Mr Jones had come to enjoy fake Chords company, and the arrival of REAL Chord had knocked him for a six. This guy was nothing like the caring Chord he had come to know and really didn't care for him at all. Patting Sam on the back he smiled, "come join us Sam!"

Looking toward Mercedes Sam threw gaze to the floor knowing that she was seething right now and mumbled, "um…it's okay Mr Jones…I…um…Have some t-things I have to do."

Furrowing his brow Mr Jones grimaced, "what things?"

Sam was surprised Mr Jones had queried him, he really didn't know what to say because he hadn't expected him to press the issue so replied, "oh just bits and pieces I have to do."

Mercedes smiled interrupting, "yeah daddy he's busy, he has lots of things to do..lets go."

Not taking no for an answer Mr Jones turned to Mercedes and gave her his authoritive stare and she knew immediately he was determined. Rolling her eyes she shrugged her shoulders and prepared for their journey to the lake.

Mr Jones smiled at Sam and looked into his eyes, "I'm sure you can leave your bits and pieces till after our time at the meadow can't you Sam?

Lowering his head Sam whispered, "Mr Jones, how can you even be talking to me now…a-after the underhanded things I did, how can you even forgive me? I'm really sorry," Sam continued, wiping the tears that etched his eyes.

"I forgive you Sam because of that girl there…" he pointed to Mercedes as she placed a guitar in its case, "when she was with you her eyes were brighter and happier than I have ever seen them."

"B-but Mr Jones…I was a fake…I wasn't real…I lied to her and to all of you," he quivered.

"Oh Sam or Chord or whatever your name is…" he chuckled, "you may have thought you were playin a role but the fact that you are here right now and have been coming to momma's night despite the fact that you are not even in this group tells me you are more like fake Chord than you give yourself credit for…and besides…" he grinned whispering in his ear, "that real Chord over there..." he pointed to Chord who was trying to saddle up to Mercedes, "he seems like an okay kind of guy but he doesn't make her eyes happy," he smiled. "I'll take fake Chord any day." He giggled and pulled Sam to go with them. "You're coming whether you want to or not."

Knowing it was useless to argue with Mr Jones Sam nervously exited the building with them on their way to conclude Momma's night.

…

The Lake…

The chirping of crickets filled the air as Artie and Sugar danced in the background and Chord and Mercedes giggled on the side as they chatted together. Sam sat quietly beside Andrew as Mr and Mrs Jones spooned beneath a weeping willow. Shifting closer to Sam Andrew nudged his arm and grinned, "hey dude it's good to have you here,"

Sam returned his smile and high fived the young man, "good to be here Andy," he grinned then looked uncomfortably at Mercedes and Chord.

"Yah know they aren't seeing each other aye Sam?" Andy giggled taking his guitar and playing a few notes.

Sam quickly pulled his gaze away from the two and shrugged his shoulders, "it's none of my business if they are or not," he grumbled.

Andy raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "you are such a liar," And threw an arm over Sam's, "yah know she loves you aye Sam?"

Sam's heart skipped a beat but replied, "don't be silly, I think she likes h-him," pointing haphazardly at his cousin.

"No way no how would she like him…" Andy chortled, "She is in Looooove you," he teased.

"Not by the way I'm seeing it…" Sam replied despondently and ran his hands through his hair looking clandestinely at Mercedes and Chord.

"That Chord dude is alright…" Andy continued, "he seems like an arrogant pig at first but he's actually really okay…and Mercedes seems to like him…so he must have some good qualities," then he turned to Sam and smiled throwing an arm over him. "But she's in love with you. I'll prove it."

Sam tried to stop Andy as he ran over to Mercedes and then pulled her back toward Sam and smiled handing him the guitar.

"Mercy…Sam has a song he wants to sing you…don't you Sam?" Andy chortled.

Sam blushed and threw his gaze to the ground, "W-what? I-I d-don't have a song!" Sam stuttered.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from her brother's grasp, "I don't care for any lovey dovey song Sam Evans has…I am up to here with his fake declarations of love and sentimentality," Then stormed off back to Chord and sat down.

Andy looked at Sam pleadingly, "C'mon Sam tell her how you feel!" he begged.

Sam ran his hand despondently over the guitar and groaned, "I've told her everyday how I feel about her…she doesn't want to know."

Andy took in his sadness and threw an arm over Sam. The Jones family had grown accustomed to Sam through the months, even when he was masquerading as fake Chord. They had seen the genuine change Sam had endeavoured to make and were impressed with his efforts in holding a concert in honour of Mrs Jones. Rubbing Sam's arm Andy whispered words of wisdom which were beyond his teenage years.

"How about you tell her how you feel from your heart Sam, tell her how you are feeling at this moment," Andy encouraged.

Sam looked sadly at Andy and then nodded his head in agreeance. He had been feeling very alone lately. Not being with the girl he adored and being an outcast from so called loser Ville was cutting him to the core. He had no one. He no longer associated with his popular peers and did not feel a need to. But he felt so alone and lost at this time. As Andy called everyone's attention to Sam's song Sam lowered his head and begun to sing. As he sung the words evocatively reminded him of where he was and told him and everyone else present that at that moment Sam Evans was a lost soul. He was lost in a sea of emotions. Lost and trying to understand his place in the world. The only time he had ever felt whole was when he was with Mercedes Jones. The only time he felt alive was when his heart beat near hers. Strumming the first chords Sam closed his eyes and began…..

_"Lost"  
So who am I today  
I'm caught beneath the shadow  
Well, nothing I can say  
For who I'll be tomorrow  
Just tie me downward bound  
Throw me on the tracks  
But you still wanna run me over  
And when I close my eyes  
She pulls me to the side  
To tell me it ain't over_

[Chorus]  
Cos I'm not lost  
I just want you to find me  
Cos I'm not lost  
I just want you to find me

Mr and Mrs Jones danced closely in a warm embrace as he sang from his heart, Tina and Mike wrapped their arms around each other and Sugar slid onto Arties lap and smiled. Andy took note of the chords and joined Sam in playing the song and Mercedes and Chord watched on.

[Verse #2]  
So what is going on  
Someone told me I was strong  
Cos I am not myself  
And myself is not my own  
So cover me in red  
Raise me overhead  
But you still won't see me there  
And when I close my eyes  
She pulls me to the side  
To tell me that I'm near

Mmm

[Chorus]  
Cos I'm not lost  
I just want you to find me  
I'm not lost  
I just want you to find me  
I'm not lost  
I just want you to find me  
I'm not lost  
I just want you to find me

Yeah...  
Yeah, yeah...  
Won't you find me  
Yeah, yeah

Mercedes heart ached with every word sung. She could feel his hurt and to be honest, she hated being away from Sam. She loved spending time with him and knew that deep down that Sam was truly the shy, goofy sometimes ignorant yet loving fake Chord she had met so many months before. Looking at the real Chord Evans with pleading eyes Chord winked and motioned for her to join Sam. Standing Mercedes walked slowly toward him and sat quietly beside him. Taking in the words Mercedes closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the beautiful lyrics which resonated within her.

So who am I today  
I'm caught beneath the shadow  
Well, nothing I can say  
For who I'll be tomorrow  
So tie me downward bound  
Throw me on the tracks  
But you still wanna run me over  
And when I close my eyes  
She pulls me to the side  
To tell me that I'm over

[Chorus]  
Cos I'm not lost  
I just want you to find me

When he completed his song Sam hung his head low as the family applauded. Artie noticing a need for Mercedes and Sam to be alone quickly cheered, c'mon everyone let's check out the fireflies cave and motioned for everyone to join him on his quest. Mr Jones smiled, normally he would never leave Mercedes alone with a young man but he knew they needed to speak. Throwing his arm around Chord as his wife jumped happily beside him he grinned, "let's see that cave folks," and smiled clandestinely at Mercedes and gave her a wink.

Mercedes smiled in acknowledgement to her father and looked sadly at Sam as he sat downcast beside her. Whispering she gently touched Sam's cheek tracing a finger over his tear stained face and said, "Sam Evans…I know I have been unkind to you…but never think that I don't care for you."

Turning to look at Mercedes Sam replied just above a whisper, "I don't know who I am Mercedes, I feel so confused…I wanted popularity and attention…but now I don't know what I want. Then lowered his head once more, um…maybe that's not correct…I do know what I want, I-I want and I n-need you Mercedes Jones. I have never felt more alive than I have since I've been with you Mercedes a-and I don't know what to do…I feel so lost Mercedes…so lost." Then wept bitterly, covering his hands with his face.

Mercedes knelt before him, pulled his hands away from his face and whispered kissing the palms of his hand, "You're not lost Sam Evans, You just want me to find you," then kissed his cheek. "I love you Sam Evans," Then kissed him on his other cheek "I love you," and kissed him finally on his lips.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening, was this really happening? Feeling her soft lips against his made his heart sore. He could feel his pulse racing a million miles an hour. _This is really happening! _Sam gaped as her lips traced his. Not missing a beat Sam immediately returned her kiss, running his hand gently against cheek. "I love you Mercedes," he breathed finally saying the words he had always wanted to say as Sam Evans, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He repeatedly chanted between kisses. The two held each other for the remainder of the evening as their entourage returned chortling and singing in the background and as the silvery moon shone high above.

* * *

Thanks again lovelies...You are wonderful! Blessings and Goodness Always. Tara and Ngawai :)

**Song** 'Lost' by Six60


	7. Chapter 7 Switching Sides

**Hello Lovelies! First I would like to say thank you to my co-writer for her patience and support. Thank you Tara and sorry for my tardiness. Thank you so much for your loveliness and for putting up with me.**

**I would also like to personally apologize to all our readers for the lengthy update, I have been busy and stuck in the RP world which can be a very addictive world to enter. So warning to future RP-ers...careful cos you could get lost! ARGH!**

**Secondly we would like to thank you all so very much for reading and supporting our writing. You are always so giving and we are truly thankful.**

**Finally to all our Reviewers. Your reviews are precious and we appreciate them so much. I am still trying to answer them all so please be assured we certainly will when we can.**

Please forgive any mistakes. Thank you so much for your support and we hope you like this chapter. Blessings x

Disclaimer: No characters or songs belong to us but our romantical ideas are all ours :)

* * *

Chapter 7

The hot sun's rays bounced off the rugged pavement and warmed the small fountain within the confines of the tiny little nook, a safe haven for the fellow, so called 'Loser villes' of McKinley High. The secret garden behind Breadsticks had to be the most splendid thing on the planet, Sam thought as he wrapped his arm around the girl he adored. It had been four months now and it was close to senior prom. Looking nervously at Mercedes, Sam blushed looking down toward the ground and returned his gaze toward her once again.

Rolling her eyes Mercedes knew something was on his mind and chuckled, "Honey I know you want to say something so will you just spit it out or forever hold your peace!

Sam blushed once more and nervously began. This new Sam still irritated the hell out of him, he was a stammering fool when it came to Mercedes Jones and for the life of him he didn't know why. Well actually he did know why. He was in love and he knew it, head over heels in love. Nervously fiddling with his hands Sam began, "um…M-Merc-…um…I.."

Suddenly the shrill of the most annoying person to grace the planet, according to Sam Evans, entered the conversation. Slapping her lunch tray noisily in front of them Tina yelled, "hurry up and spit it out lippy," then turned to Mercedes and sipped her drink noisily through the straw. "Old lips here wants to ask you to the prom!" and began eating her sandwich.

Angry, Sam banged his fists on the table, Tina never flinched an inch. "Why did you have to tell her?!" Sam screamed, anger bounding from the core of his being, "I wanted to tell her! why do you always do this to me?" he cried and then frustratingly stood and began to pace the small courtyard.

Mercedes frowned at Tina, "you shouldn't have done that, I knew he wanted to ask me and you just ruined it for him."

Tina continued to eat her sandwich and nonchalantly replied, "cos he doesn't deserve you, and I'm gonna make his life a living hell. Everyone else may have forgotten his tomfoolery but I haven't," then took a sip of her drink and smiled.

Mercedes glared at Tina and angrily stood making her way to her boyfriend, "Sam…" she whispered taking him gently by the arm, "I know you're upset that Tina inexcusably destroyed your request but…" she grinned wrapping him in her arms, "I would love to be your date for the prom, it would be an honor to accompany you to the prom." then kissed him gently on his cheek.

Sam beamed and wrapped his arms around her, "thank you baby…" he cheered, "you have made me the happiest guy on earth!" and secretly rolled his eyes cursing his failure to act cool around this beautiful girl before him. Quickly standing back he began to rant, and be even more uncool, "Oh I have so much to do!" he gasped and began ranting and pacing, "I have to buy me a tuxedo and get you some flowers and those little flower thingys and…" then he stopped pacing and looked horrified into her eyes, "what color are you gonna wear? I have to get the right colors to compliment your gown! Then I have to- "

Suddenly he was cut off mid-sentence as Mercedes lips took away his final words, "Shut up Sam Evans…" she smiled against his lips, you could wear a sack and give me daisy's from the lawn for all I care. I'm just happy to be your date…" then kissed him once more, "and even happier to be your girlfriend."

Smiling at her Sam grinned and traced a hand over her cheek, "how in the hell was I so lucky to meet you Mercedes Jones?" he whispered, "I love you honey," he smiled returning her kiss" I love you so much."

…..

"How about wearing this dude?" Chord yelled from beyond the bedroom and handed Sam some cufflinks. They're gold and you say she's wearing yellow or something so maybe they'll match," smiled and threw Sam a tie then slouched into the sofa and chuckled, "not that I'm a fashion guru but yah know…I ain't no slouch either," he smirked running a hand through his hair and lifting his legs onto the couch. Laying back he took hold of the remote and began surfing through the channels.

Sam took the cufflinks and smiled at his cousin. "So you're not going to the prom either cousin? What's with everyone staying home? This is our senior year Chord you gotta go!" he encouraged taking the remote. "Artie's staying home and now you… what's with that?" Slipping the cufflinks on he showed them to Chord, "what do you think cousin?" he beamed.

Chord smiled and wriggled his brows, "not too bad there Sam Evans…not bad at all," and moved toward Sam to retrieve the remote.

"NO!" Sam growled hitting his hand away. "You need to get out a little more Chord. I don't know what's up with you dude, you hardly go out…you stay at home and mope… and-" Suddenly Sam was alerted to the sound of his I-phone. Quickly grabbing it he smiled looking at the number, "hey honey…" he beamed.

Chord rolled his eyes and then quickly grabbed the remote, chuckling to himself, and began channel surfing once more. Not really taking note of Sam's conversation, Chord lifted his legs onto the couch one more. Suddenly he heard Sam mention a name. Sitting up immediately Chord tried to look secretly at Sam but failed miserably. Turning just in time to see Chord looking intently toward him Sam smiled, gave Mercedes a quick 'love you' then promptly bid her farewell. Readjusting his tie he quickly marched toward Chord and took the remote from him.

"What are you doing?" Chord huffed and fell back into the sofa.

"You need to sort your love out for Mercedes cousin!" Sam chuckled as Chord folded his arms and furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?!" Chord pouted, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Then he stood to exit the room.

"Don't you move too quickly Chord..." Sam grinned, "Otherwise you won't know when Lana is coming into town."

Suddenly Chord stopped in his tracks, "w-what?" Chord gasped and then tried to act as if he couldn't care a less, "I mean…so…ah…" Chord sat back down on the couch and tried to act casual, "I-I mean...not…that.." Knowing that he sounded like a bumbling idiot right now Chord quickly spat out running a hand frustratingly through his hair, "okay then...I love her so when the hell is she coming in?!" he begged saddling up to Sam.

"Tonight…" Sam smiled looking at himself in the mirror and casually continued eying Chord, "she's gonna meet us at the prom."

"WHAT?!" Chord screamed and began running around the room like a headless chook, "I NEED DAM CLOTHES!" then ran up to Sam, grabbed him by the lapel and began to babble, "I thought she said she couldn't make it…I thought she had to go to see her cousin in hospital. I thought-" Suddenly Chord began to hyperventilate, "S-Sam…" he whispered, "I think I'm gonna die!"

Sam shook his head and placed an arm on Chord, "take a deep breath cousin, it's only Lana."

"ONLY LANA!" Chord cried, "what the hell! that's like saying to you it's only Mercedes!" and threw his hands with frustration into the air. "DAM IT! I need a tuxedo and some flowers and-" He stopped abruptly and screamed anxiously, "HELP SAM…WHAT COLOR IS SHE WEARING?!" Then quickly ran out the door. "Right I'm off…I have no time to talk to you right now!" and disappeared around the corner.

Sam chuckled at his cousin. He was so smitten by Mercedes cousin Lana that he was a bungling mess. He reminded him so much of himself. And in true Jones fashion, she was oblivious to his desire for her. Collecting his possessions Sam smiled and took a deep breath, "Okay Mercedes Jones…Its show time," Then smiled and exited the door.

…

Nervous was an understatement. Sam twisted his fingers and teetered from foot to foot as he waited at the door in anticipation. This was not only their senior prom this was a night that he had calculated for some time now. Patting his surprise in his upper left Jacket pocket Sam nervously smiled then knocked once more on the solid pine door and was finally greeted by a bifocal Mr Jones who curtly invited him in. Running his hand through his blonde locks Sam nervously smiled at Mr Jones and held out his hand toward him, "g-good evening Mr Jones…I just w-want to thank you for allowing me t-to take Mercedes out this evening. I know it's a huge deal for you a-and I just w-want to say I really appreciate it."

Mr Jones walked briskly to his armchair, took his newspaper and abruptly replied not even shaking Sam's hand, "you know I like you Sam but this is a very hard thing to do…to allow my daughter to finally go out with you UN-chaperoned is very difficult indeed. I hope you truly appreciate the magnitude of this matter," then lifted his paper in front of him ignoring Sam altogether.

Sam frowned at first not used to Mr Jones obvious distaste in him taking Mercedes on a date UN-chaperoned. Stuttering once more Sam hung his head and sighed, "Mr J-Jones, I-I'm sorry you are upset with me taking Mercedes b-but I promise I-I will take care of her. Y-you know how much I love her and-"

Suddenly Mr Jones interrupted shaking his head as he lay the newspaper in front of him and sighed, "Oh son…I'm not angry with you…" then stood and walked toward Sam, "It's just that I-I…" Mr Jones placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, " Sam I know you will take care of her but I'm finding It very difficult to let my daughter grow up. It has been her Andy and I for several years now…this is her special day and I wish her mother could have been here to see her. To help her get ready..." tears began to etch his eyes, "to help her with her makeup and…to give her advice about …about being in l-love " He then wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "If there was anyone I know my wife would be proud of and would approve of taking our girl to the prom and for that matter sharing her life with, it would be you. You are a good cookie Sam. We have been through some up's and downs but all in all, you are definitely a good boy." Then patted him on the shoulder and screamed out, "Mercy girl your date is here," and whispered to Sam, "she looks beautiful Sam, please take care of her." Returning back to his armchair Mr Jones smiled, took his paper and began to read it. Suddenly bounding down the stairs came a cheerful Santana smiling happily at Sam.

"Hello trouty pouty…" she sneered raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam took in Santana's attire, she was dressed in flip flops, jeans and a t-shirt. Furrowing his brow Sam queried, "A-Are you going to the prom Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes and snarled, "yeah Sammy can't you see I'm all dressed up for it," and inwardly thought, he. is. so. DENSE!

Sam knew what she was thinking, ignored her remark and continued to his real objective, "w-where's Mercedes S-Santana?" He stuttered.

Santana sat down on the sofa and mocked, "S-she i-is c-coming d-down s-soon," Then sent out a huge chuckle.

Santana really couldn't believe that this guy before her was once the most popular guys in school and still was, to some degree. To her he was a sniveling fool who didn't deserve anyone of substance especially Mercedes Jones. Since the benefit Santana and Mercedes had become close. The small group of the so called three amigos had grown in number. There were now much more than three. Joining the group were now Mike who was in there by default because of Tina. Then there was Santana, Sugar, Quinn, Puck and a new Edition Joe Hart. Joe had always been Mercedes friend and it was not unusual for him to join the group. What was unusual though was that the unlikely pairing of Sugar and Artie had somehow switched and new liaisons were appearing.

Sam ignored her irritating sarcasm, bit his bottom lip and chuckled, "So…Artie isn't going so you don't want to go aye San?" and threw a hand in his pocket, "do you think no one knows how much you looove him," he grinned but soon stopped when she stood and glared menacingly at him.

"I DO NOT LIKE ARTHUR ABRAMS!" she screamed and then abruptly stomped back up the stairs.

Mr Jones snickered behind his Newspaper and Sam stuck his chest out proudly knowing he had actually shut the overbearing imaginary diva up. Basking in his revelry Sam almost missed the sight of Mercedes as she finally made her way down the stairs. Lifting his head he gasped taking in her beauty. Mercedes wore a saffron chiffon sleeveless gown, cinched at the waist with diamond encrusted beads laced around its bodice. Her hair was long and her make-up was subtle, she looked like a vision and Sam Evans was dumbfounded. He couldn't say a word. He had seen Mercedes in her finery when she performed at the Restaurant but he had never seen her look more enchanting and beautiful as he did at this moment. Standing before her without a word Sam just gaped, wide eyed at her, barely breathing. He could hear his heart beat with what seemed a million beats a minute but he still could not speak.

Mercedes looked at Sam. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, she wanted to run to him and kiss him but her father was there and knew that was a no goer. Looking at her father and toward Sam she wasn't sure what to think. Sam wasn't saying a word and her father seemed engrossed in his paper. Casting a view over her attire Mercedes became self-conscious. Maybe what she was wearing was a little over the top. Maybe there were too many beads. Maybe the 6 inch heels she wore were a little over the top, she could barely walk in them let alone dance in them. She cursed inwardly thinking, _I knew I should have worn my chucks_. Finally lifting her view toward Sam her eyes caught his and she knew. She knew that everything was perfect. That she was fine and that everything would be fine. Finally breaking the silence Sam spoke just above a whisper and gulped, "you look beautiful, stunning, absolutely amazing." Holding the bouquet of wild lilies in front of him, he stuttered once more, "these flowers a-are f-for you..." and then took a corsage of lilies which matched his and smiled, "and this is for you t-too. I-I picked them from-"

"The meadow…" Mercedes interrupted, and smiled knowingly at him. Ever since she had known Sam he had always gone to the meadow to collect the most beautiful flowers in season. Descending the stairs, praying she wouldn't trip over, Mercedes made her way to Sam, took the bouquet, snuck a sneaky look at her father and kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled, "Thank you Sam. You look beautiful too…" then chuckled, "I mean handsome," and leaned forward to give him another quick peck but heard the abrupt growl of her father's voice.

"That's enough of that!" he sounded, not lowering his paper.

Mercedes smiled at Sam and whispered, "I really don't know how he does that Sam," and furrowed her brow looking back at her father. Sam placed the corsage on her wrist and smiled, "I don't know either but I'm thankful he's allowing me to take his beautiful daughter to the prom. Just then Santana reappeared camera in hand and Andy in tow.

"Okay lips let's get a few shots of the two of you aye?" she cheered and then whispered in Sam's ear. "If you ever try that shit with me again Evans I will make sure your life will not be worth living," then smiled once more and stepped back. "Okay how about a shot of the happy couple in front of the fire place," And took several shots. The first shots looked like Sam was a deer caught in headlights, for obvious reasons, but the remaining shots were beautiful.

Mercedes took more shots with Sam, then with her and Andy, then with her and Santana, then with the four of them. There were so many shots Sam swore one could make a mini movie from them. Finally Mercedes grimaced and looked toward her father. "Daddy…" she nervously queried, "w-will you please take a picture with m-me." Everyone looked toward Mr Jones. Who still sat glued to his Newspaper not lowering it an inch. Sam took Mercedes hand knowing she was teetering on tears. Mercedes father had not even acknowledge her presence and seemed disinterested in the entire evening. Sam knew that this was not true, he had spoken to Mr Jones who seemed very interested in his daughters evening and happiness. Mercedes requested her fathers presence once more, which was met again with absolute silence. Running to the kitchen Mercedes tried to contain herself, she wanted her father to be happy for her. She wanted his approval, but his silence and disapproval pierced her heart. Running after her Sam held her and comforted her.

"He is angry with me…" Mercedes sobbed, "he doesn't want me to go with you!"

"Mercedes…" Sam whispered holding her close, "your father loves you, he's a little irritated that we are going un-chaperoned but he's not angry with you," then pulled back and looked into her eyes, "you know your father loves you, you know it! He would never let me take you if he didn't approve."

"Then why is he ignoring me?" Mercedes cried, "Why is he doing this to me?" and wrapped her arms around Sam.

Just then Andy entered and grimaced," Daddy cares Merc…" he sighed, "and if he heard me tell you this he would whip me…" he halfheartedly grinned and ran a hand through his darkened curls. "Where do you think that dress came from?" Andy queried.

Mercedes wiped her cheek and raised her head from Sams chest, "um…wasn't it from Aunty Rebecca from Michigan?" she whispered.

"Nope…" Andy replied and sat upon a kitchen chair.

"Um then…Aunty Jackie?" She queried.

"Nope…" Andy giggled and continued, "didn't you think it was strange that I gave you a package with no postmark or anything on it?" he smiled grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and began to eat it.

Suddenly it all became clear, "but daddy doesn't buy things like this!" she gasped running a hand over her dress, "and…what about the shoes and make-up how would he know what to get?" she inquired.

Andy grinned once more and replied crunching on his apple, "you do have friends you know," and laughed standing to exit the kitchen. "Oh and Santana has been traipsing up and down the stairs all day showing the photographs of you to dad," As he reached the door he frowned, "make sure you don't tell dad I told you otherwise he will kill me," and quickly made his way back to the lounge.

Mercedes gasped looking at Sam, "you were right…my daddy does care," and held Sam tight, "It must have taken him a long time to save up for these," she cried, shedding tears of thankfulness, "My daddy is so stubborn…" she smiled, then sat up and took her handbag pulling out a small cosmetic kit and began fixing her makeup, "but he is going to get a photograph with us if it's the last thing I do before I leave this darn house," she chuffed and kissed Sam on the cheek. "lets go babe," she grinned, took Sam's hand and returned to the lounge. Once there Mercedes put her hands on her hips and began, "Daddy I need to take a photo with you. This is my senior prom and the only senior prom I will ever attend." Then stepped a little closer and folded her arms, "Daddy? I will stay here until you take a photo with me!"

After what seemed like hours Mr Jones finally responded from behind the newspaper, "well then looks like you won't be going to the prom!"

Mercedes gaped, looked at Sam who looked perplexed, then Santana who shrugged her shoulders and finally at Andy who continued to munch on his apple. Staring back at her father Mercedes demanded, "Daddy I love you but I need a photograph with you RIGHT NOW!" then quickly retreated and whispered, "Sorry for raising my voice daddy I…I'm really sorry," lowered her head and sighed.

Just then Mr Jones lowered his paper. Mercedes raised her head and looked at her father as tears streamed down his cheeks. Running to him she fell to her knees and wiped the tears from his eyes, "daddy…" she whispered, "I'm sorry daddy…I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

Leaning toward her Mr Jones shook his head and smiled, "No baby…I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't help you get ready, I'm sorry your momma isn't here to help you, I'm sorry I haven't been able to provide the things you need from your momma…I'm just…s-sorry…" he sobbed.

Holding his hand firmly Mercedes looked into her father's eyes and smiled, "Daddy…you have been the best daddy ever. You have always been there for me and Andy. You are a strong father who works hard to provide for us and momma. I could never ask for a better daddy," And took him into a warm embrace.

Mr Jones held her tight, wiped the tears from her eyes then sat up and wiped the tears from his own, "C'mon baby girl, let's get these photo's done and then you get to your prom," he smiled taking his daughter by the hand and walking her toward the fireplace. Santana smiled and took several photos of Mercedes with her father and then with the whole Jones crew. Finally Mr Jones called to Sam and asked him to be in the photo. "C'mon son…" he chortled, "Mercy's momma will never forgive me if she doesn't see you in these," he smiled as Santana continued to click the camera. Taking the last photograph Santana quickly excused herself, winked at Sam and made her exit.

Sam beamed from ear to ear seeing Mercedes so incredibly happy. Preparing for his first major surprise Sam grinned and turned to Mr Jones and Andy. "Mr J-Jones, Andy" he beamed, "I was wondering if you two would like to come with us to grab a bite before we go to the prom I know you both haven't had dinner yet and I think it would be really nice if y'all got to spend some time with us to celebrate the Mercedes senior prom. Mr Jones fluffed and mumbled looking for his glasses and frowned, "but I'm not dressed to go anywhere, I don't even think I'm dressed appropriately to go to Mackers!" He groaned and looked for his jacket.

"You are just fine Mr Jones, but if you think you need time to get ready we are in no hurry, we have a few hours before the prom swings into gear," he grinned and sat upon the sofa, "you don't mind do you honey?" He smiled looking at Mercedes and placed an arm around her waist.

"No darling, I don't mind at all," leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his.

After a little while Mr Jones and Andy reappeared ready to go to dinner, "So where we off to Sam?" Mr Jones smiled,

It's a surprise.. Sam smirked and then opened the door of the limousine.

Mercedes gasped, "Sam…you didn't have to get a limousine we could have just gone on your truck!"

Only the best for my Mercedes, Sam smiled and waited for them to enter. For all their thriftiness and disdain to all materialism the Jones crew were obviously gob smacked as they entered the limousine.

"Wow…" Andy cheered, "look at all these gadgets," and began pushing random buttons. Immediately a small bar appeared and then a television screen materialized.

"Wow!" the three Jones gaped in unison.

Sam sat amused as they made their way to the venue, it had been the first time ever he had seen them be so candid about their emotions. They were never affected by materialism but here they were like children in a candy store happily enjoying their ride. As they pulled up to the venue Mercedes frowned at first, looking out the window and then smiled, "we're going to the Oberheim?"

"Yeah honey, I thought it was about time you became part of the audience and leave the entertaining to someone else..." then chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, "even though there ain't no entertainer who could hold a candle to you."

Jumping out of the limousine Sam thanked the chauffeur and held his arm out for Mercedes to take, "Shall we madam?" Sam smiled and then led the way.

Mr Jones looked nervously at his attire and gulped, "y-you never told me we were coming here Sam!" he growled.

Sam nervously bit his lip as they entered the establishment and then finally smiled, "Mr Jones, tonight belongs to Mercedes. And anything to do with Mercedes involves you," then motioned his arm directing them to enter the plush establishment, "It's not about what you wear Mr Jones, it's about being with people she loves. And you guys are it," Then stood to the side as the Matradee walked toward them.

The entire establishment was empty except for a few waiters and the Matradee, looking astonishingly at Sam Mercedes furrowed her brow, "There's no one here honey..." she whispered, "maybe it's closed? I've never been here when there's absolutely no one here," then looked once more around the venue.

Sam smiled and never said a word until the Matradee approached them, "Mr Evans your table is ready," and led them to the table.

Mr Jones looked around the room and leaned toward Andy, "I thought this was a popular spot," then began to snicker, "well obviously it's not," and nudged Andy on the arm. Andy chuckled within and smiled, "It's probably too expensive," and then took his seat.

Mercedes continued to look around the venue and furrowed her brow as the waiter approached them asking them to order. Mercedes looked at the menu and noted that there were no prices beside the orders, leaning toward Sam she whispered, "honey…how can I order when there isn't a price list…how will I know how much it costs?"

Sam shook his head, "honey this is your night and you don't need to pay a cent."

Mercedes grimaced. Sam knew she was debating on paying and then quickly added, "It's all been paid so you can't pay a cent," then looked at Mr Jones who was taking out his wallet. Sam's family were very wealthy but the way the Jones treated him was as if he never owned a cent. They barely accepted gifts and Mercedes refused to go to swanky restaurants or venues with Sam. This was the first time he was able to give them a treat. Placing a hand on Mr Jones wallet he looked at him and then to Mercedes, "please…please allow me to do this for you Mercedes," then turned to Mr Jones, "please allow me to do this for your family Mr Jones."

Shaking his head Mr Jones frowned, "well I guess this once may be okay but…" raised a finger toward him and sternly chided, "but don't make it a habit!" and perused the menu.

Sam smiled and looked at Mercedes as she ran a finger over the menu list, she looked so beautiful this evening and Sam couldn't help but smile, "you look beautiful honey," he smiled and took her hand. "Thank you for being my date."

Mercedes lay the menu on the table and took Sam's hand, "thank you honey for doing this," looked around the venue then leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "but really baby, you didn't have to buy out the whole restaurant for us to have dinner," then shook her head and kissed him softly on the lips, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," and quickly picked up the menu once more and began perusing it.

Sam smiled and whispered, "I can never pull one over on you can I?" and kissed her hand as he held it.

Mercedes giggled, "well actually you can…well you could," she smirked as she remembered his undercover mission, "but now…no…you cannot," she chuffed and continued to peruse the Menu. After choosing what they desired Sam stood and walked toward the piano, taking the microphone.

Mercedes gasped, "what are you doing Sam?"

Sam smiled nervously and looked toward her as he seated himself in front of the ivory board, "Okay now I have a surprise…" and smiled lovingly at Mercedes, "I-I just have something to say to you Mercedes and I want to say it in front of your f-friends….." he paused.

When Sam said that all of a sudden Tina, Artie and Mike entered through a side door, then Santana, who had changed into a beautiful evening dress, Sugar, Joe, Chord, Puck and Quinn entered. Mercedes gaped as each one of them kissed her on the cheek and then took their seats.

Then Sam continued as a huge smile etched across his face, "And family…your WHOLE family…"

Suddenly the door opened once more as Mrs Jones entered, two nurses in tow. The nurses took a seat at their table and allowed Mrs Jones to enter unaided. Mrs Jones stood from her wheel chair and slowly walked toward them in her simple evening dress. Mr Jones was gob smacked he didn't know what to say but stood and looked adoringly at his beautiful wife. Andy was astounded and Mercedes sobbed taking her mother in her arms. Happily smiling Mrs Jones chortled, "Isn't this a beautiful sight Mercedes?" looking around the venue and then looked at Mr Jones and blushed, "you look so handsome right now," and giggled shyly.

Mercedes couldn't believe Sam had done such a thing. It was her senior prom and she got her dream, her dream for her momma to see her. Running toward Sam she took him in her arms and tearfully declared, "I love you!" and dropped before him to her knees.

Lifting her up Sam smiled wiping the tears from her eyes, "honey… I just want to make you happy every single day. I knew how much you wanted your mom to see you in your prom dress and to take photographs." And looked toward Santana who was clicking furiously away taking photographs of all the guest. Then he shifted over and asked Mercedes to sit beside him and spoke into the Microphone, "so…like I was saying…" he blushed, "I have things to say…" and grinned looking shyly at Mercedes. Took out a piece of paper from within his jacket pocket and began to nervously read it. Sam was so nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect, trembling at first then confident as he continued Sam began to read….

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better….after death."

Then added looking into her eyes, "I love you Mercedes Jones more than I have loved any being in my life and I want everyone to know how much I love you. This is for you and your parents, it's for me the most beautiful song I've heard and I must say I love it when you sing it…" and giggled, "Do please excuse me baby if I stuff it up," Then he began to play a familiar introduction on the piano and began….

"Oh listen….

Oh, it's been such a long, long time,  
Looks like I get you off my mind,  
Oh, but I can't,  
Just the thought of you,  
Turns my whole world,  
A misty blue.

Just the mention of your name,  
Turns the flicker to a flame,  
I think of things we used to do,  
Then my whole world,  
Turns misty blue.

(chorus)

I could never forget you,  
Heaven knows I tried,  
But, I will never say,  
I'm glad we're through.  
cos my heart knows I've lied.

Tears fell down Mercedes cheeks as she listened to him sing, watched her parents dance to their song and then took Sam cupping his cheek as he completed it, "Sam Evans…" she whispered, "Just the thought of you…makes my whole world turn misty blue," and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Dancing into the night the group enjoyed their pre-dinner to prom. Prom was going to be a spectacular event. But for Mercedes Jones, at this point in time, nothing could surpass the feelings she had at this time. Perusing the venue she smiled as Santana continued to take photographs and as everyone danced into the night. This was truly a beautiful evening, the greatest evening ever. Leaning into Sam she smiled and then looked up into his emerald orbs and whispered, "I love you Sam Evans."

* * *

**Thanks once again and please review...goodness and love to you all :)**

**Poem: **Elizabeth Barret Browning

**Song:** Misty Blue - Boys 2 Men Version


End file.
